In The End, We Are Born to Die
by Puzzle Me This
Summary: Harry has entered his 6th year and he has been chosen to go to Hogwarts to attend the famous Triwizard Tournament. How will people react when they finally meet The-Boy-Who-Lived? Will Dumbledore put his nose into his business and intervene? Will a certain Potions Master fall in Love? Will Harry be forced to stay at Hogwarts for 7th year? Will his trust worthy Highmaster Die? HP/SS
1. Summery

Harry Potter was never brought up with the Dursley's like the way it's told in the book. He was taken away from their door step of Privet Drive by a mysterious figure, even though Dumbledore placed him there for his reasons on that historic night. Harry was found by two purebloods who were at a certain squibs house on the same street. They heard Harry's cries and then took him to a magical orphanage and was adopted by the same pure-blood family, the child had captured their hearts. Harry was adopted by Reikhman's. Harry grew up with his new family, even though Dumbledore had to minipulate with said adoption. It was decided by the Court that for his safety reasons, Harry would have to stay six months every year in the protection blood wards of the Dursleys.

Harry had learned the heartrending fate of his mother and father when his new parents believed he had come of age. Instead of going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry was sent to do his education at Durmstrang Institute. The school was not only old and prestigious, it taught its pupils the use of the Dark Arts, and the secrets to controlling the elements around them with wandless magic. Wormtail had been captured and Sirius was freed. His godfather wants Harry to stay with him, but does Harry really need him? Along the way to saving the Wizarding World, Harry Potter will make some interesting friends.

He has entered his 6th year and Harry has been chosen to go to Hogwarts to attend the famous Triwizard Tournament. How will people react when they finally meet The-Boy-Who-Lived? Will Dumbledore put his nose into his business and intervene? Will a certain Potions Master fall in Love? Will Harry be forced to stay at Hogwarts for 7th year? Will his trust worthy Highmaster Die?

**Different tasks will be harder than the last.**

**One Thing for sure is that, The Fallen will rise again.**

**Are you Ready for a Adventure?**

**By Puzzle Me This**

**xoxo xoxo xoxo**


	2. Chapter One: Sons of Durmstrang

New Story! Wow and I thought of this last week as well. So anyways Here you go. I hope you really do enjoy as tgis story has a epic plot that just has to be told. So I hope you read on.

For people who want to know about my story Holiday Hell or Holiday Heaven. It is nearly finished, I promis that. I know it's been a really long time since I have updated, but I will update it this month. I swear!

A Big Huge Thank You to sk8rslashluvr and iLoveless4ev for being my Beta's for this story. It means so much!

DC: I do not own Harry Potter, but I wish i did.

* * *

Harry Potter was never brought up with the Dursley's. He was taken away from their door step of Privet Drive by a mysterious figure that had been Dumbledore that historic night. Harry was then put in a magical orphanage and was adopted by a pure-blood family by the name of the Reikhman's. Harry grew up with his new family and had learned the heartrending fate of his mother and father when his new parents believed he had come of age. Instead of going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry was sent to do his education at Durmstrang Institute. The school was not only old and prestigious, it taught its pupils the use of the Dark Arts, and the secrets to controlling the elements around them with wandless magic. Wormtail had been captured and Sirius was freed. His godfather wants Harry to stay with him, but does Harry really need him? Along the way to saving the Wizarding World, Harry Potter will make some interesting friends.

He has entered his 6th year and Harry has been chosen to go to Hogwarts to attend the famous Triwizard Tournament. How will people react when they finally meet The-Boy-Who-Lived? Will Dumbledore put his nose into his business and intervene? Will a certain Potions Master fall in Love? Will Harry be forced to stay at Hogwarts for 7th year? Will his trust worthy Highmaster Die?

**Different tasks will be harder than the last.**

**One Thing for sure is that, The Fallen will rise again.**

**Are you Ready for a Adventure?**

* * *

Chapter One: Sons Of Durmstrang

Having stowed his trunk in the cabin beneath him, Harry stood on the top deck keeping an eye out on everyone on the lower deck. It was his turn as Prefect to keep a look out. His hands rested elegantly on the railing as he scanned below for any misbehavior, fights, or potentially dangerous situations. Harry pulled up a chair to the rails in front of him and sat down with a _plop_. He couldn't _believe_ that he had been chosen to go to Hogwarts. He had been looking forward to starting 6th year, and getting away from Durmstrang was definitely an added bonus.

12 of the 6th and 7th years from Durmstrang Institute were off to Hogwarts. Highmaster Igor Karkaroff had given him the chance to go to Hogwarts to see how different the schools were from one another. And because Igor knew that Harry would make a fine champion for Durmstrang, if he were chosen by the Goblet of course.

"Hello Potter." Harry looked over to his left and saw his long time friend, Viktor Krum, approach him with a stool in hand. Krum positioned the stool beside Harry's and rested his elbows on the shiny rails, looking at the vastness of the sea that seemed to be stretched for miles around them. Krum looked down at Harry and continued "I didn't know you were chosen to attend the Tri Wizard Tournament this year."

"Well Hello Viktor. Obviously I was chosen, or I wouldn't be here with the lot of you," Harry huffed sarcastically. He crossed his arms over his crimson red robes and said "You did well at the Quidditch World cup. I always knew that the Bulgarian team would one up the French."

Krum beamed. "Our coach is very strict with training as I'm sure you'd know." The smile that Krum wore so brilliantly dropped and he muttered "But he would still like you to take my place as seeker. . ." He lowered his gaze to the wooden floor beneath their feet and he chewed on his lip, "You have beaten me many times in our school Quidditch matches. You are the best seeker Ignis House has seen in many years."

"I could say the same for Terra House." Harry interjected. "You are the best seeker Durmstrang has seen in _decades _Viktor and that's why you were picked for the Bulgarian team, and not me," Harry said with a smile. Krum nodded returning Harry's toothy grin and let his eyes rest on the rippling waves of the ocean.

Then he spoke "Did you know that Hogwarts doesn't offer the Dark Arts or Physical Education Lessons?"

"Really?" Harry raised an eyebrow. Thaddeus, Harry's adopted father, had told him that Hogwarts was a school that didn't tolerate the dabbling into the Dark Arts. That it was, taboo, forbidden to practice. Harry smoothed his hair back and said, "Well how are we meant to learn if we have to take them for our NEWT's?"

Krum shrugged "The Highmaster said he was going to be teaching us while at Hogwarts. I'm not sure how he will pull it off but that is what he said to the few who asked him that same question. The professors teach the rest of our classes at Hogwarts, so no worries there." Krum stretched his long arms over his head and yawned, "I wonder what the Professors are like though. . ." he trailed off.

"Probably no where as strict as the educators at Durmstrang." chuckled Harry.

They both sat for a while in ease, letting the gentle crash of the waves soothe their thoughts and make both a little drowsy.

"Well my godfather is teaching Defense against the Dark Arts this year over there." Harry said as he made himself sit up in his chair to prevent sleep from catching him. "He finally got a job after his release from Azkaban." Krum looked over at Harry with half closed eyes. "I hope Pettigrew rots in there for what he did to my family," Harry clenched his fists at the very thought of that wretched name. "And if he ever tries to escape, I will personally slice his head off with my sword." Harry had an evil glint in his eyes

Krum laughed awkwardly and thought it best to change topic. To a more, personal one at that "Do you think your relatives will ever try to take custody of you?"

Harry's head shot up to stare at Krum with an emotion on his face that Krum could not read. Instantly regretting bringing the subject up, Krum opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted by Harry, "No they will not." He ground out beneath clenched teeth "Dumbledore shouldn't have left me on their porch in the first place. Who knows what those muggles could have done to me."

"How are Thaddeus and Pandora?" Krum said rather quickly at an attempt to diffuse Harry's rising aggravation.

Harry rubbed his temples and sighed, "Mother and Father are fine." His eyes were closed and his breathing slowed a bit. "You know, they still want me to add their last name to mine?" Harry shook his head and smiled,"Harry James Reikhman-Potter does have a ring to it, but I don't know. They did take me in and make me their son and I do thank them for that. Merlin knows what would have happened to me if the Dursley's had found me on their doorstep," Harry said with a snigger.

Krum was a little afraid to make eye contact with Harry as he said "They're the closest you will ever get to a mother and father Harry. . ." Krum could feel Harry's magic stir in the air around them, it made him feel tense, and foolish for what he just said.

Harry frowned and closed his eyes. "I know. I know. So, how much longer until we get to our destination?"

"Another hour I believe. We are still sailing through the North Sea." The ominous grey clouds above them were beginning to part to reveal the warm, shinning sun. The light reflected on the water, making it almost clear to see straight through to the bottom.

"Hogwarts is meant to be a beautiful place, with more sun than Durmstrang of course. It is located in the Highlands." Krum smiled at the sudden change in weather.

"I can't wait for our grand entrance. We can show our elemental training off. You know, I was placed in the House of Fire for a reason," Harry smirked.

"Of course our entrance will be outstanding. Igor always does it big when we visit different places." Krum stood up from his spot on the stool, "Well we better go get changed into our best gear. I'll meet you here with everyone in an hour."

"Till then Viktor." Harry bowed to his friend and strode down to his cabin in the boat, heart beating in his ears as thoughts of the famous Hogwarts consumed him.

* * *

Harry changed into his best robes and black leather trousers with dragon hide boots, then he picked up his orange Prefect badge and placed it on his robe. He summoned his fur-lined cloak, let his shoulder length, red tinted hair down and put his wand away. He then looked at himself in the mirror to make sure he looked presentable and walked out of his cabin beaming widly.

The ship had finally come to a stop after what seemed like years they were at sea. Harry heard the splash of the anchor going down and his magic began to hum around him in pure anticipation. He reached the top deck and gasped at the sight. Hogwarts was beautiful, no doubt about that. The castle was much larger than that of Durmstrang. Its Towers stood proudly in the shadows of the night sky, the moon giving everything a cool, surreal glow. Harry saw that Beauxbatons had arrived with their blue carriage as well and had began to enter the grounds of the school. Hogwarts was perched atop of a high mountain, illuminated by the windows. The sky was bursting with stars, it was more than Harry had ever imagined.

"You look very dashing Harry." A voice called from behind him. Harry looked around to see his closest friend, Lucifer Lector, smiling at him with his staff in hand.

"Lucifer! You look quite good as well." Harry said with a laugh.

"This place is very different from home I have to say. We are used to the darkness of Port Durmstrang," Lucifer could barely take in the dreamlike surroundings of the school that was bathed in moonlight.

"Very grand I say," Viktor said as he made his way over to the both of them. "Ready Harry?"

Harry grinned from ear to ear. "As ever."

"Ready for what?" Lucifer asked both of them as he leaned on his staff.

"Harry and I are walking in behind the rest of you with the Highmaster."

"Ohhh, lucky for you Harry," mocked Lucifer. Harry elbowed him and smiled. Everyone jumped at the slamming of a door from behind them and a threatening Igor Karkaroff came out and made his way to the front of the boat.

"Welcome to your new school for the year. Now like I said before we left Durmstrang; whoever is chosen among you will win, no matter what." Igor squared his shoulders and continued. "You will give everything that you have. You are all proudly representing our school. I have chosen the best from 6th and 7th year to be here today and I want you to show your intelligence in magic is beyond those of Beauxbatons and the students attending Hogwarts. You will be sharing classes with the Hogwarts and Beauxbatons students and I will continue teaching The Dark Arts on this boat under wards, and physical education will be taught in the Great hall under the eyes of other students who would like to watch. Understood?"

"Yes Highmaster," the students said in unison with a bow of the head. Small lit up boats made their way to the Durmstrang ship and the students hastily made their way into each boat.

"Harry!" Harry stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the deep voice of his Highmaster calling him. "You will be in this boat with Viktor and I." Igor summoned Harry by his finger.

"Yes Highmaster," Harry said as he lowered himself down into the small boat and sat next to Viktor, facing Igor.

"Now, since the rules have changed for this Triwizard Tournament this year, I want you both to enter."

"But Highmaster," Harry began. "I'm not yet 17. Students have to be 17 to enter don't they?"

"In the previous years, the Ministry found that not many students over the age of 17 entered. So they lowered the age to 16 and over."

Harry sighed in relief. He was hoping that he would be able to enter, he just didn't know how it would happen since he was not of age. This was glorious news indeed.

"Now we all know that the Triwizard Tournament is very dangerous. A Durmstrang Son died competing over 10 years ago. So I want to be on your guard, always." Krum and Harry nodded. The small boat was nearing the docks and it only seemed like the closer Harry was to Hogwarts, the more magnificent it appeared.

"Oh and before I forget, do not trust a certain Severus Snape."And with that, Karkaroff exited the boat and began to walk rather quickly behind his students.

"Two single lines boy's!" Karkaroff called to his students. Harry stood on Karkaroff's left with Krum to his right. They made their way up to the castle guided by a ghost with a sword and a lot of silver blood all over him. The ghost stopped them at the Great hall doors and the students watched as the ghost went through it.

"Remember that you are Durmstrang students, better than any other school!" Igor said as another voice boomed from the other side of the doors.

"And now our friends from the North, the proud Sons of Durmstrang and their Highmaster Igor Karkaroff!" The grand doors opened and suddenly Harry had switched places with Igor. The Highmaster nodded and held his staff tightly. Harry held his head high and waited for the rest of the students to enter. All the Hogwarts and Beauxbatons students turned their heads towards the great hall doors.

The Durmstrang Sons thumped their staffs on the stone floor, causing each student's house element to spark from the tip. The Professors looked stricken at the sight of the Durmstrang Sons. The rest followed and made their way to the side, waiting for the Boy-Who-Lived to come through. Harry took a deep breath and proceeded to walk out amongst the Great Hall. Silence flooded the room. Harry made his way past the haggard looking man, probably the caretaker, with his head held high along with Viktor. His blood-red cloak billowed behind him, giving him a dramatic look.

"Blimey it's him, it's Harry Potter!"

"It's The-Boy-Who-Lived!"

"He looks so hot!"

"Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived is here at Hogwarts?"

Harry smirked and held out his hand. He channeled his element of fire and blew into his hand. Sparks flying and out formed a majestic phoenix, everyone gasped at the unfamiliar sight. It swirled around him, letting him revel at the warmth the creature granted, he let it fly around the Hall, impressing the students in flew about.

"Albus!" Igor said as he made his way to the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Igor wrapped his arms around the old man.

"Igor!" Dumbledore said with a smile as the Durmstrang Sons sat down at the only space left in the hall. Harry bowed along with Viktor with a twinkle in his eye. He made his way to the extended table filled with students wearing green ties and robes. He sat down next to a Hogwarts student with white blonde hair and crystal grey eyes. Lucifer sat down next to him and Viktor sat across from him.

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore howled from the head of the room. Dishes of delectable food appeared on the each of the tables and Harry near about drooled. The food at Durmstrang never smelled so good. Lucifer raised an eyebrow and looked at him while he destroyed a piece of chicken. The blonde, strict looking boy coughed and Harry turned his head and laughed at himself from his display of lack of manners.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, my name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco said as he offered his hand to Harry. Harry picked up his napkin and dabbed his mouth with one hand and firmly grasped Malfoy's with his free hand.

Harry smiled at Malfoy "Thank you for the Welcome Mr. Malfoy. My Name is Harry Potter. I have heard all about you and your family." Lucifer elbowed Harry lightly in the ribs.

"And may I introduce you to Lucifer Lector," Harry said as he looked at Lucifer. "And Viktor Krum." Harry looked at Krum from across the table and he nodded.

"A pleasure to see you again Malfoy, last time I saw you was about 10 years ago."

"Yes, I remember." Draco said as he picked up a chicken drumstick.

"I'm sure that this must be Slytherin house, correct?" Harry asked as he noticed the green and silver banner on the ceiling above them.

"Of course, I'm the 6th year Prefect. It's the best house you can be sorted into." Draco stated proudly. "What are the houses like in Durmstrang? Father told me something of it being sorted into the elements?"

Harry gulped down his pumpkin juice and smacked his lips together in contentment. "You are correct Malfoy. There are four houses as well, The House of Ignis, meaning Fire, which Lucifer and I are in. There's the House of Aqua, The House of Terra, or Earth, Viktor is in that house, and lastly, the House of Aeris, or the House of Air." Harry pointed to his Prefect badge on his cloak "I'm 6th year prefect as well."

As Harry ate this appetizing food, he couldn't help but to get a little annoyed at the fact that the whole student body was eyeing him down. He didn't have to look around to feel the stares boring into his back.

Malfoy noticed the Gryffindor table gawking at him the hardest "I have to say Potter, you will find out that some Wizarding families are better than others, as I'm sure you already know. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

The corners of Harry's mouth twitched and instead of saying what he wanted, he politely stated "Thank you for the offer Malfoy, but I can choose friends for myself." Harry smiled at the blonde boy.

"Suit yourself, but please, call me Draco." Harry nodded and ate all that was left on his plate. Some time passed and Harry found it very easy to settle in with those at the Slytherin table. As he was listening to some nonsense Lucifer was speaking to him, Harry suddenly felt a sharp surge of his magic circle around him, as if guarding him. Lucifer stopped talking at once, feeling it as well. Harry automatically turned his head in the direction that his magic was interfering with, his green emerald eyes met black ones. Harry's scar tingled. Harry noticed the man had greasy hair, pastel skin and a very hooked nose. Harry bowed his head to the Professor and turned his green eyes away.

Harry new at once that that must have been Severus Snape.

Draco noticed the shift in Harry's magic as well and caught the sudden eye contact that Snape and he had made."That is the Head of Slytherin House and the Potions Master -" Harry broke Draco off.

"You mean that's Severus Snape?" Harry asked. Krum overheard Harry and looked up at the head table.

"So you have heard of my godfather then. I think you have caught his attention," he smirked. Draco pushed his plate away from and turned to Harry "Do you actually learn the Dark Arts then Harry? Not just the defense rubbish we do here."

"Yes we do. We learn Defense Against the Darks Arts also, but it's a separate subject. Maybe you could persuade your father to change schools for 7th year."Draco's eyes lightened at the very thought. "Durmstrang also offers Physical Education. It is very exciting when you lay your hand on a sword for the first time." Harry said with a smile as he lifted the bottom of his robe and showed his dragon hide sword holder. Draco raised a blonde eyebrow at him. Harry turned his head again to the head table. He looked to find Sirius sitting next to a very short man. Sirius looked over and waved at Harry looking so much healthier since the last time they had seen one another.

Harry bowed his head to his godfather in acknowledgement.

Dessert passed with a variety of topics, including school subjects, who was who and an assortment of other things. Time proceeded and Harry found himself really enjoying talking to Draco and his new Slytherin friends.

"Attention please!" Harry flinched slightly as he heard the booming voice of Dumbledore from the head table. "I would like to say a few words. Eternal Glory! That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks. For this reason the ministry has decided to change the rules. To explain all this, we have the head of the Department of International Magical Co-operation. May I welcome Mr. Bartemius Crouch." Dumbledore stepped down from the podium and shook Crouch's hand.

Crouch scurried up to the podium and announced, "The Ministry has decided after the last Triwizard tournament that the age restriction will be dropped down to 16." Curious whispers could be heard around the hall. Bartemius nodded at Dumbledore and returned to his seat. Dumbledore took out his wand and waved it at the object near him.

The gold melted away to revel a handsome Goblet. Blue flames started to rise and sizzle from the top. Gasps could be heard from staff and students.

"The Goblet of Fire." Dumbledore said as he took in the magnificence of the object. "Anyone who would like to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment, and drop it into the Goblet. Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the Goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The Goblet will stay here in the Great Hall, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete. If chosen, there's no turning back. From this moment the Triwizard tournament has begun. Now off to bed all of you!" The students of Hogwarts gathered there things and chattily made their way out of the Grand Hall. "Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students please stay behind." Dumbledore said loudly.

After the hall cleared of students, The Headmaster and head of houses stayed behind along with the Highmaster of Durmstrang and Headmistress of Beauxbatons with their students.

"2 of each 6th and 7th year class from each school will be staying in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin House's dorms. I will bid you all a goodnight and let your Highmaster or Headmistress tell you where to go," Dumbledore's eyes lingered on Harry. He turned around and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Ladies First Madame Maxime." Igor offered.

"Merci Igor. Excuse moi for speaking French to my students. Ivonne Blanc et Jeana Rousseau seront logés dans la tour de Gryffindor. Iva et Ila Lisle, Ophélie Chevalier et Lambert sont Eleta rester dans la maison Hufflepuff. Kari Robert, Orva Morel, Roux Riva et Roxanne Rufus sont hébergés par des Serdaigle. Gabrielle Delacour, Roxy Thomas vous serez logés dans des Serpentard Chambre." Madame Maxime finished and bowed her head in the direction of Karkaroff.

"Right, Dybdahl and Egeberg, you two will be staying in Gryffindor tower. Loken, and Count are staying in Hufflepuff House. Sween, Tanburg, Bort and Emorta, you four will be staying in Ravenclaw Tower and Krum, Lector, Potter and Agnor; you 4 will be staying with the Slytherins in the dungeons." Igor gave Harry a meaningful look when he said that.

Harry, Viktor, Lucifer and Xavier Agnor went over to the Head of Slytherin with the four Beauxbatons girls. Snape looked at them and sneered as Karkaroff left the Great Hall. Snape began to walk towards the grand doors to proceed to the dungeons, but came to a halt when he notice no one was following him.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Follow me!" He barked at them. The eight students quickly caught up with the Head of Slytherin, who took them down the stairs to the dark, damp dungeons. Harry was used to places like this, so hearing the nervous chatter from the Beauxbatons students made him smirk. A 10 minute walk later found them standing in front of a portrait of a beautiful woman. She had long blonde hair and the greenest of eyes.

"Evening Professor Snape." The portrait spoke.

"Evening Lady Slytherin. _Basilisk_!" Snape said and the woman nodded. Harry raised his eyebrow at the portrait.

"You may enter." The portrait opened to reveal a dim hallway. They walked into a dungeon-like room that was filled with greenish lamps and chairs. Harry looked at the windows and guessed they were under the lake, and that's why there was a green tinge of light that filled the room. The common room definitely had its share of low backed black and dark green leather sofas with buttons, skulls, and dark wood cupboards.

"Has quite an atmosphere, doesn't it?" Harry heard one of the Beauxbatons girls whisper. Snape brought them to a striking fire place and told them to sit. Snape's eyes looked over each of them, but they lingered on Harry.

"Welcome to Slytherin House." Agitation dripped from his voice as he spoke. "For the rest of the year you will be staying as our. . ."Snape leered at the students below him, "Honored guests. The Password is Basilisk, but it will change next week. It will be on the notice board when changed. A few rules to abide by while here. 6th and 7th year's curfew is at ten-thirty sharp. I do not care if any other of the houses has a different curfew. If you break curfew, you will be assigned a detention with me or your Highmaster or Headmistress. Your schedule for lessons will be on your trunk. Lessons start as normal in the morning. Durmstrang Sons stay here while I show the Beauxbatons Ladies to the girl's dorms." Snape said as he walked to the end of the common room and turned left. The girls got up quickly and followed him.

"Greasy much?" Lucifer tried to cover his laughter.

"He couldn't take his eyes off of you Harry." Krum warned him.

"I think he already hates me actually." Harry smirked.

"I think everyone could tell." Xavier said as he looked into the fire.

"Well I'm no seer, but I think there's going to be some drama in our potions lessons this year." Lucifer said as he elbowed Harry.

"And what drama will take place in my Potions lessons Mr. Lector?" Snape said coming up behind them, making the boys jump.

"Err, just that I have a tendency to blow up my cauldron at least once a week. I think it was a miracle that I even got an O in potions."

"And that was thanks to moi." Harry smiled. Lucifer stuck his tongue out at him.

"Well it's obviously a good thing I only accept students who got O's on their O.W.L's into my N.E.W.T class then, isn't it Mr. Lector?" Lucifer could practically feel Snape's glare bore into him.

"Actually our Potions Professor takes students who get an Exceed Expectations or higher into his class. I suggest that you talk to our Highmaster as there will be students in 6th year who gained an E on their O.W.L's Professor Snape." Viktor told him. Snape sneered and walked off.

"Follow or you won't get a bed." Snape demanded. The Durmstrang Sons were lead to the end of the common room like the girls, but were turned right and started to go down a twisted staircase which led deeper into Hogwarts.

They reached a dark torch lit hallway with 7 doors. Snape lead them to the Seventh year dorm near the staircase.

"Mr. Krum and Mr. Agnor, you will both be staying in this dorm with three other Slytherin seventh year students. Your things are already in there. Enjoy." Snape said as he opened the door and watched them go in. Harry nodded to Victor. Snape looked at Harry and Lucifer. Surprisingly Harry was an inch shorter than Snape. Snape gave him a curious look and turned around. His robe fluttered behind him and Lucifer rolled his eyes dramatically. They were lead to the last door at the end of the hall way.

"You both will be staying with the five 6th year Slytherins." Snape said as he opened the door. Lucifer went in and was greeted by the students inside. Harry was about to enter until he heard Snape's voice right in his ear.

"I hope you will enjoy your stay Mr. Potter." Snape spoke with no emotion. Harry snapped his green eyes up to look at the Professor.

"Hopefully I will. Thank you for the gracious welcome Professor Snape." Harry said as he went into the dorm. The door closed behind him and he was greeted with a quill and a piece of parchment in his face.

"Harry you do know that you're entering, right?" Lucifer nearly jumped on Harry, waiting for a response.

"We made a pact remember. You're entering as well." Harry found his trunk at the bed next to the window, that looked into the Black Lake. He found Draco's bed was next to his. Malfoy was reading until he looked up and smiled slightly.

"Are you entering Draco?" Harry asked as he went to his bed and sat down. He found it quite comfy.

"Of course. I'm not giving up the chance to become Champion. I just hope the likes of a Weasley doesn't become champion," Draco sneered. "I better introduce you to the rest of the Slytherin 6th years. The bed next to mine belongs to Blaise Zabini; he is in the common room as we speak. The bed next to his is Crabbe and across from his is Goyle. Next to Goyle's is Theodore Nott." Draco told him. The boy next to Lucifer came up to Harry and offered his hand.

"Theodore Nott at your service."

"Harry Potter, pleasure to make your acquaintance." Harry said as he tightly shook the boy's hand.

"So what do you think of Hogwarts then?" Theodore asked as Harry made his way to his trunk.

"Well it is very different from Durmstrang, that's for sure, but it is a very beautiful place. Ask me the question again tomorrow after classes." Harry said with a laugh when he got his sleeping clothes out.

"Off to bed already Potter?" A voice said from the door way. Harry guessed it was Blaise.

"Why don't you try a long journey on a ship, Mr. Zabini?" Harry said as he walked to the second door in the dorm, he guessed was the bathroom. He entered and raised an eyebrow at the snake styled decor. 5 baths stood in the middle with curtains around them. 5 showers were at the back, along with toilet stalls and sinks on the wall. He quickly went into the shower and changed, then came out and went straight to his bed seeing that the others had drawn the curtains around theirs. Harry did the same and got under the covers.

What a day it had been.

* * *

So what do you think? Please review. It makes my day when I ready your lovely reviews. It makes me want to carry on writing.


	3. Chapter Two: Potions with Felix Felicis

Hello Readers of the world! I updated, YES! Wow in record time aswell. I will hopefully post another chapter by Thusday, Which is my birthday. 17 at last! I want to thank everyonewho reviewed, put this story on fav and alart.

Everyone needs to read this bit. Harry knows of the prophecy, but that will be told in the next couple of chapters. Viktor and Cedric have been de-aged in this story and are currently in their last year of school.

DarkSnakeLordess: Here you are then, a update! Thanks for the thums up.

AB Feta: XD, thanks for the review.

Rori Potter: I'm so glad you like it.

Thatsallwegot: intrigued indeed. I hope you read on then, thank you.

Trinitymarie: Thank you. It will get more interesting.

Felineheart: Thank you for the review. Viktor is 17 and to why Lucifer and Viktor knew Draco at the age 0f 10, well I will tell you all in a couple of chapters time.

olciak123: Thank you so much for the first review and her you are, i've given you more.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! or any refernce to The Hunger Games (Cough)**

* * *

Chapter Two: Potions with Felix Felicis

Breakfast was very interesting for almost all who were there. Harry sat at the Slytherin table, his elbow resting on the table and his chin resting on his fist. Harry's eyes drifted shut slightly, before he shook himself awake again and continued to slowly pick at his breakfast.

Harry knew that he should eat. It was going to be a big day, but his mind had other things to worry about. Like the so called nightmare he had. Harry knew that something was coming; Voldemort was likely going to rise again. Harry was startled by the great hall doors opening. The students from Beauxbatons were coming through, followed by Madame Maxime.

They circled the Age Line around the Goblet of Fire, and each one stepped across the Age Line and dropped their slips of parchment into the blue-white flames. As each name entered the fire, it turned red briefly and emitted sparks. After the Beauxbatons ladies had entered their parchments into the Goblet, they sat down at the extended Hufflepuff table like they did last night.

Harry took a sip of his coffee as he took his piece of parchment out of his blood-red robe.

"Ready then Harry?" Viktor asked from behind him with Lucifer and Xavier.

"Ready as ever!" Harry said as he got up from the table and held onto the parchment that would destine him to be a champion. The hall went quiet as the four boys walked up to the Goblet of Fire. Every student and Professor watched curiously as Harry walked up to the Goblet and placed his slip of parchment elegantly into the Fire.

Harry caught the eye of his Highmaster and bowed to him, then turned and left the Great Hall. Whispers followed him as people started to queueup outside of the classrooms. Harry wished they wouldn't, didn't their mothers and fathers teach them any manners? It is quite rude to stare. Harry stopped walking as a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Are you alright Harry, you seem quite dazed?" Lucifer asked with concern. Of course his best friend would notice.

"I'll be fine Luc, just didn't get as much sleep as I intended to last night." Harry said with a slight smile.

"You sure? I don't want you to fall asleep in our precious potions lessons." Lucifer said with a laugh that caused passing students to stare at them.

"Honestly Lucifer, you'll make people think I have an obsession with the Head of Slytherin while in fact, it's the other way round." Harry said with a smirk, which caused Lucifer to elbow him in the gut.

"Hey now, you know that men like that are not my type." Lucifer said as he huffed.

"We are not going to talk about your sexuality again," Viktor said with a smirk behind them. "Besides, everyone knows you're after me." Lucifer stuck his tongue out at the Bulgarian seeker in reply.

"What do you have this morning Xavier?" Harry asked the quiet boy who looked up at him when he was addressed.

"Viktor and I have Defence Against the Dark Arts," Xavier said as he looked at the watch on his wrist. "Actually, we better be going Viktor. We don't want to get lost in this place." Xavier said as he looked around.

"Lucifer we better go to Potions. We don't want to be late. We will see you whenever then Viktor, Xavier." Harry said with a bow to them, which was returned. They walked from the court yard into the entrance hall and down the stairs to the dungeons.

They were hit with the smell of vapours and other odd things when they arrived outside of the potions classroom. Harry was surprised at how many 6th year students were sitting inside the classroom. Four Slytherins sat at one table and two Gryffindors with two Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff sat at the opposite table at the back of the room. He and Lucifer entered and sat down at a table with two Beauxbatons Ladies.

"Mind if we join you?" Harry asked them. Both girls looked up and blushed at the sight of the two Durmstrang Sons.

"Not at all. I'm Gabrielle Delacour and this is Kari Robert," said one of the girls.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Robert and Miss Delacour. I'm Harry Potter." Harry said as he placed a kiss on both of their hands in a very gentlemanly way, which made the two girls blush even more.

"Lovely to meet you both as well." Lucifer said as he did the same as Harry. Harry smirked at Lucifer and took a seat opposite Gabrielle and Kari. Harry summoned his gold cauldron and potions kit with a flick of his wrist, and ignored the couple of gasps from behind him as he set up his cauldron and kit. Wandless magic wasn't that hard to master if you had the patience.

"Didn't your sister win the last Triwizard Tournament Gabrielle?" Lucifer asked.

"Yes, if I am chosen I will have to live up to her expectations." Gabrielle said with wide nervous eyes.

The classroom door banged open and a threatening Professor Snape entered.

"Enough with your pathetic chatter and gossip. You are all NEWT Potions students and I expect full concentration from all of you. Advanced potions making is very dangerous and lack of concentration while making a potion might just kill you slowly. I expect you all to be better than last year's dunderheads." Snape sneered as he went to the front of the class. He summoned three cauldrons onto his desk, with a different potion in each one.

He picked up one at a time and placed it on each occupied table over a low flamed Bunsen burner. Harry leaned over and looked at the contents inside the cauldron placed at his table. The liquid inside had a shining gold appearance. Harry thought that it resembled molten gold. Small droplets leaped like fish above the potion's surface. Harry looked at Lucifer, Kari and Gabrielle. All three of them had a confused look on their face.

"Do you know what it is Harry?" Lucifer asked quietly.

"I think I have a clue to what it is. I have made this with my father before." Harry said with a smirk.

"Not fair that Thaddeus is a Potions Master, I bet he has taught you every trick to potions making." Lucifer said as he pouted.

"But of course he has." Harry smirked wickedly. He looked around the classroom to see what the other tables had; he could tell that one of them had Amortenia.

"I have placed a different potion on each of your tables. Now I want you to tell me what it is. Mr. Malfoy, what is the potion on your table?" Snape asked his godson.

"By the look of the cauldrons contents I'd say it's Veritaserum. The potion is clear, colourless, andodourless and is almost indistinguishable from water. Veritaserum is a powerful truth serum, which effectively forces the drinker to answer any questions put to them truthfully," said Draco proudly.

"Correct, 5 points to Slytherin. Veritaserum must mature for a full lunar phase, and is quite difficult to produce. It can be mixed with any drink, and only three drops is a sufficient dose to make the drinker spill out their innermost secrets. Thus, the potion forces the drinker to tell the complete truth to any question asked. This can also be a very lethal potion when taken in excess." Snape said to his class. He then turned to face Harry's table.

"Let's see if Durmstrang or Beauxbatons can tell us what is in their cauldron. Would one of you care to explain?" Snape said to them. All eyes were on them and Harry sighed and looked into the cold eyes of the potions master and started to speak.

"From the consistency and golden colour of the contents in the cauldron, I'd say it's Felix Felicis, also known as Liquid luck. Felix Felicis makes the drinker lucky for a period of time, the length of time depending on how much is taken, during which everything they attempt will be successful. It is meant to be used sparingly, however, as it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence if taken in excess. Felix Felicis is highly toxic in large quantities and is also a banned substance in all organised competitions, such as the upcoming Triwizard Tournament, along with all other methods of cheating. It is very difficult to make, disastrous to get wrong, and requires six months to stew before it's ready to be consumed." Harry paused and took a breath.

"Felix Felicis works by providing the drinker with the best possible scenario. This usually registers in the drinker's mind in the form of an unusual urge to take a certain action, or as a voice telling them what to do. The effectiveness of the potion thus depends on the cooperation of the drinker with the voice, for the drinker may for some reason be unable to follow their Felix-induced urges, or can simply choose not to. This is easily remedied, however, as the potion does not single out only one scenario, but changes paths as the situation unfolds. The potion's effectiveness seems to wane after a certain amount of time, as it cannot last forever." Harry said, finishing his answer.

The room was deadly silent. Snape raised his eyebrows at Harry in shock. No one had explained an answer like that before in his class.

"Correct," Snape said simply as his eyes lingered on Harry. The Potions Master quickly turned to the last table.

"Weasley, can you tell me what's in your cauldron?" Snape barked at the Gryffindor.

"I don't know sir," the red haired boy said nervously. The Slytherins started shaking with laughter.

"You don't know? I am surprised you even achieved an O on your potions OWL. Couldn't have even opened a simple potions book in your summer Holidays, eh, Weasley?" Snape was not surprised or pleased at all. A Gryffindor girl suddenly put her hand up into the air.

"Probably can't even afford a book." Draco whispered to his table, who all started laughing again.

"Quiet!" Snape warned. "Anyone else want to answer?" Snape asked, ignoring the bushy haired Gryffindor.

"Please Sir, The potion is Amortentia. It's the most powerful love potion in the world. It has a distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen and steam rising in characteristic spirals. It's supposed to smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us, and I can smell freshly mown grass and tooth paste and -" The Gryffindor turned pink and did not complete the sentence.

"An answer directly from Advanced Potion-Making Miss Granger. 10 points from Gryffindor for being the know-it-all that you are." Snape sneered and turned to face the chalk board.

"Today you will be brewing the Draught of Living Death; your instructions will be on page ten in your books. Now get to work." Snape barked the order at his class. There was a scraping sound as everyone drew their cauldrons towards them. Harry looked around to see everyone starting to concentrate. Harry knew how to make this potion without looking in his book. He got his own ingredients set out and started working on his potion. Harry got the needed ingredients out of the set: crushed snake fangs, Moondew, Wormwood, Asphodel, Valerian roots, Sopophorous bean and Sloth brain.

After ten minutes, Harry's potion already looked like a blackcurrent-coloured liquid. He finished chopping his Valerian roots and added them to his cauldron. Harry looked around again, this time with a smirk on his face. Everyone was having a problem with their Sopophorous bean. Harry shook his head in amusement and he took hold of his silver knife and crushed his Sopophorous bean with his knife held flat.

"How in Merlin's name are you doing this?" Lucifer asked his best friend stressfully. Harry added the crushed bean into his cauldron, causing the liquid to turn lilac.

"Crush the bean with the flat side of your knife Lucifer." Harry whispered to him in Gaelic. Harry got his ladle and started to stir the potion seven times counter-clockwise and once clockwise. Snape swooped around the room to look into everyone's cauldron, sneering when he came across Weasley's. Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry's work station.

_'The boy is not working with a book open. Impossible.'_ Snape thought as he quickly made his way over.

"Mr. Potter, may I ask why you are not working from the book's instructions?" Snape asked in a curious voice. Harry stirred his potion once more clockwise and Snape's eyes widened when the potion turned the palest of pink.

"Because, Professor Snape, I know this potion perfectly well; plus I find the books to be incorrectly written or written in a way that makes brewing harder. Potions can be very simple to those who put their minds to it." Harry said as he continued to stir seven times counter-clockwise and once clockwise. Snape watched him like a hawk. Harry smiled at his potion as it turned clear.

Snape leaned over the cauldron and sniffed with his hooked noes. He went over to his desk, picked up a leaf, came back and dropped it into Harry's cauldron.

Harry watched as the leaf burned away into nothingness. Snape's eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas day.

"Stay after class Mr. Potter." Snape said as he nodded at Harry and turned around to look at the other students' potions. Lucifer gave Harry a look and Harry shrugged.

"You all should be finished by now. Bottle up your potions and bring them to my desk. I want three feet of parchment on The Draught of Living Death by next class. Dismissed." Snape said as he sat down at his desk. Harry bottled up two vials of potion, in order to keep one for himself to put away in his trunk. He cleaned up and waited for everyone to leave.

"I will wait outside Harry." Lucifer said to him. Harry nodded and Lucifer walked out of the classroom and closed the door. Harry walked up to Snape's desk and placed his perfect potion on the man's desk. Snape was writing and didn't look up.

"Are you a potions apprentice Mr. Potter?" Snape asked

"No Sir." Harry said curiously.

"Do you have a private tutor in Potions?"

"No Sir."

"Then tell me how you remembered the recipe for a dangerous potion and made it 100% accurately?" Snape said as he looked up.

"Maybe because I have grown up with a fantastic Potions Master."

"And who would that be"

"Thaddeus Reikhman; ranked as one of the best Potions Master's in the world and inventor of the Breathing Under Water potion."

"Yes I know who he is." Snape said quickly.

"Is that all Professor Snape?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you may go Potter," Harry nodded and turned away. With a click of his fingers, his things disappeared. Snape could only stare at the boy.

"Oh, and Mr. Potter, I want an extra foot on the Draught of Living Death." Snape said with a smirk.

"I bid you a good day Professor Snape." Harry said as he left the classroom. Lucifer raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't ask." Harry said with a sigh as they walked to their next class, Herbology.

* * *

Lessons went quiet well for Harry. He found that most of the Professors were surprised at his talent in their subject. Harry didn't doubt that he would be the talk of the staff room. Durmstrang's Highmaster sent a note around after dinner to meet in the Entrance hall at eight-thirty. They walked in as a threatening group and walked over to the row of benches that was sectioned off for them. Igor walked off and stood next to Snape. The hall was only lit with candles and the lit pumpkins.

The Goblet of Fire had been moved in front of Dumbledore's empty chair. Mr. Crouch was back again, standing next to Dumbledore along with the other Professors.

"Well, the Goblet is almost ready to make it decision," said Dumbledore. "When the Champions names are called, I would ask them to please come up to the top of the hall, walk along the staff table and into the next chamber where they will be receiving their next instructions." Dumbledore took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them all into semi-darkness.

The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the entire Hall. The flames inside the Goblet suddenly turned red. Sparks began to fly from it, like a firework. A tongue of flame shot into the air, and a charred piece of Parchment fluttered out of it. The whole room gasped. Dumbledore caught it and held it at arm's length so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue white.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," Dumbledore read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Gabrielle Delacour." A loud applause started throughout the hall. Harry clapped as he watched her get up and vanish into the side chamber. He looked up at the rest of the Beauxbatons girls, some were happy and others looked let down. A second piece of parchment shot out of the Goblet, propelled by flames.

"The Champion for Hogwarts is," Dumbledore said, "Cedric Diggory!" The uproar from the Hufflepuff table was like an earthquake. Every single one was standing up on their feet, jumping, screaming and stamping, as a grinning Cedric went past them and into the next Chamber.

Harry sat nervously as the Goblet of Fire turned red for the last time. The piece of parchment went extremely high, and floated down partly on fire. Dumbledore quickly got ahold of it.

"And finally, the champion for Durmstrang," he said, "is Harry Potter!" A storm of applause and cheering swept through the hall. Harry got up with his head held high. He bowed to his fellow Durmstrang Sons and made his way up to the front of the hall. Sirius did not look happy at all.

"Bravo, Harry!" boomed Igor, "Knew you had it in you!" Harry smirked and made his way into the next chamber. The room was lined with paintings of witches and wizards. A fire was roaring in the fireplace opposite him. Cedric and Gabrielle were in front of it, so Harry joined them. The door opened behind them and a large group of people came in: Headmaster Dumbledore, followed closely by Mr. Crouch, Highmaster Karkaroff, who made his way to Harry with a smug smile on his face, Madame Maxime, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall.

"You are now the champions who are going to enter the dangerous tasks ahead," Mr. Crouch said, then paused and looked at each of them. "The first task is designed to test your daring in every possible way. So we are not going to be telling you what it is. The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of students, professors and the panel of judges. No help will be given from your professors of any sort. You three will face the first task with only your wands. Because this is time-consuming, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests, except in your case Mr. Diggory, as this is your final year and your NEWT's are upon you." Mr. Crouch said as he turned to Dumbledore.

"I think that's all Albus, I have to get back to the Ministry. So I will take my leave." Mr. Crouch said as he bid his good bye and left. Igor put a hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed it. Harry looked up at his Highmaster and slightly smiled.

"You all may take your leave." Dumbledore said to the Champions. Igor bent down and whispered into Harry's ear.

"I need a word with you Harry. Meet me in my office on the ship." Harry nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

Harry had arrived at the ship 20 minutes ago, and was currently sitting in his Highmaster's temporary office. Igor entered and shut the door and took a seat behind his desk.

"Dumbledore kept me behind. I apologise for the wait."

"It's fine Highmaster." Harry said patiently.

"How are you honestly feeling Harry?" Igor asked as he summoned two cups of hot tea, giving one to Harry who gladly took it.

"You know Highmaster you didn't have to lace my tea with calming draught. I'm calm enough," Harry said with a smirk. "I feel excited, but nervous. But that's what I expected if I was chosen." Harry confessed.

"Of course, it's what you're meant to be feeling. I would be if I was you. The first task is the hardest one that I have ever known off. That's why I have put a calming draught into your tea. You might not like what I am going to tell you." Igor warned.

"You know?" Harry asked.

"Of course. Would you like to know Harry? It will have to be our little secret," Igor said seriously. Harry gulped, but nodded and took a couple of sips of his tea.

"You will be fighting two highly dangerous creatures that could kill you. You will pick a random miniature of the first one from a bag; the other will be guarding something, though I do not know about that yet. All I know is that you will be facing a type of Dragon and a very rare Basilisk." This made harry spit out his tea.

"WHAT! I could be petrified and then set on fire! Where in Merlin's name did they get a Basilisk from?" Harry said as he took another sip of his tea, which calmed him instantly. "What in Merlin's name have I gotten myself into?" Harry said as he sunk into his chair. Harry had told no one about his special gift. Well his adopted parents knew; Thaddeus had brought a Runespoor inside and Harry had started to talk to it. Pandora had fainted. Harry remembered it clearly, as he was six.

"You will win Harry, no doubt about that. I believe in you over the other champions. You are highly talented in magic Harry." Igor said as he got up and sat in the seat next to Harry. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Harry looked up and sighed shakily.

"I'm feeling guilty. I have entered a competition that could kill me. My mum and dad saved me from death when I was a baby, and this is how I re-pay them. I should have thought about what I was doing. Pandora and Thaddeus are going to flip when they find out." Harry said as he buried his head in his hands.

"Harry, you should be proud, not sad and sniveling. You are a Son of Durmstrang. Be proud that the Goblet chose you over my other students. I will talk to your parents, so don't worry about that. They know that you had a chance of being chosen. Anyway, I heard you out did yourself in Snape's potions lesson. Why did he keep you behind?" Igor asked curiously.

"He wanted to know if I was a potions apprentice and things like that because I did the Draught of Living Death without instructions." Harry said with a slight smirk.

"Hmm, he's trying to find out things about you." Igor muttered to himself." You may go Harry; I will see you soon. And, congratulations." Harry nodded and hurried to get back in time for curfew, but Igor said something else to him.

"Expect to be called to Dumbledore's office in the next couple of day's." Igor warned as Harry walked away.

Harry rushed through the Dungeons, he stopped suddenly as he heard something. It was a hissing sound, which Harry stated to translate it into Parceltongue.

_"Salazar I can't find you! I have been serching for years master. Another boy tried to make me his pet, claiming he was your heir. Caliming I was his now, put he never came back..."_ The hissing went to quietness. Harry was in shock. Salazar Slytherin's snake was still alive!

Harry rushed through the rest of the dungeons and into the common room. The moment he appeared, all the Slytherin students applauded, even Snape did who was sat in the corner of the common room. Draco came over to him with a smug face.

"I thought you would be supporting your own school?" Harry asked confused.

"You think that we Slytherins would support a Hufflepuff, yeah right." Draco said in an amused tone. Lucifer came over with Viktor and Xavier, who tackled Harry with tight hugs.

"Congratulations Harry, may the odds ever be in your favour." Lucifer said with a laugh.

"Lucifer, I know you like your Muggle books, but do not compare this to the Huger Games." Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

"Looking forward to the first task then Potter?" Theodore asked him as he came over.

"I would if I knew what the task was about." Harry said, lying about not knowing. He yawned and looked at everyone. "I'm off to bed guys, goodnight." Harry said as he escaped to the dormitory. Snape's eyes were watching him the whole time. Harry's thoughts now lingered to the thought about that there might be a actual Chamber of Secrets in Hogwarts.

Harry waited till everyone came in and fell asleep, so he could do the same thing that he did every year on this night. Light a candle for his parents, but before he did that he needed to find his way to the Astronomy Tower.

* * *

So What do you all Think? Please Review.

So what's to come in the next chapter:

Harry sneaks out, meeting Sirius, being caught by Snape. Dumbldroe summons him to his office, Bumping into Professor Trwelawney (Finding something out about whom told You-know-who about a certain prophecy), Bumping into Snape where everything explodes and much much more.


	4. Chapter Three: Feeling Sentimental?

Dera Readers, sorry about not updating on Thursday last week. It seemed that my email to my beta was acting up. Merlin, I hate Hotmail some times. I'm actully 17 now. I feel old anyway. Anyway here is chapter 3 and I hope you all enjoy it as I do writing it. Don't be surprised by the ending of this chapter.

A Big Huge Thank You to sk8rslashluvr again for being my Beta for this story. It means so so so much!

Thanks to everyone who has alerted an faved thus story.

Just to warn you all, if I get deleted from Fanfiction by the Witches of Fanfiction, (My name for the group) I am on FicWad and I'm going to post on AdlutFanfiction. I wish fanfiction would just post a MA rating for crying out loud!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and never will. End of, sadly for me!

Melikalilly: I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review

Elfwyn: Thanks for the review. I am only doing a summons by Dumbledore is because of a certin object that needs to be given to Harry, which will be told in this chapter like I said, plue Igor will be with Harry. For the Durmstrang Son's not staying on the ship, Dumbledore got his way for the three schools to interact more with each other. I hope you keep reading!

Thatsallwegot: I'm glad your interested in my story. Here is the next chapter. Thank you for the Happy Brithday note, finally 17 at last!

DarkSnakeLordess: I'm sorry that you didn't like the Hunger Games Analogy, but I wanted that bit in it to lighten uo the mood. But thanks for the review and I hope you keep reading.

Rori Potter: Thank you and here is more!

AB Feta: ;D

olciak123: Thank you, Here is more!

Dark Neko 4000: This is whats going to Happen next, read on :)

crossMyheartHope2Spy: I'm glad you found that bit funny, and here is a update!

* * *

Chapter Three: Feeling Sentimental?

Harry waited until midnight, and then he crept out of the dormitory and through the Slytherin common room. He placed an invisibility spell on himself when he walked out of the dungeons and quickly made his way up the marble staircase to the seventh floor. Luckily he knew where to go this time, after having turned up 10 minutes late to Astronomy theory.

He made his way past portraits, in which most of the subjects were asleep, and ugly looking stone sculptures. He finally made it to the Astronomy tower and Harry made his way up to the railing, looking down onto the grounds. Harry made himself visible, not caring if he got caught. He lifted up his head as a breeze hit his face softly. His eyes searched the stars, finding the North Star. He closed his eyes.

"Harry?" said a voice from the door. He turned around to see Sirius leaning on the wooden door frame. Harry smiled.

"Hello Sirius." Harry said as the man came and wrapped his arms around him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around his godfather, enjoying the offered comfort. Sirius let go and held Harry at arm's length, taking in the boy's features.

"You have grown since the last time I saw you pup," Sirius said as he looked Harry over. "You're looking less like a young boy now." Sirius said sadly.

"Not your fault that you missed most of my childhood Sirius." Harry said to him sadly. "What are you doing up here anyway?" Harry asked.

"I'm on patrol, seeing if any students are out of bed, like you." Sirius said with a smirk.

"Going to send me to Professor Snape so he can give me detention and send me back to bed?"

"Hell no! Like I would send you to Snivellus."

"Snivellus?" Harry questioned with a confused face.

"Let's just say your dad and I didn't get along with Snape when we were here." Sirius said with a disgusted face.

"You can tell with your face and the name calling." Harry said with a chuckle. "I sort of knew he was friends with my mum, was that true?" Harry asked, remembering what Thaddeus had told him.

"Yes they were once, until Lily found out who her friends really were. So who told you that anyways?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Thaddeus, he was a 7th year Ravenclaw when you and my parents started here." Harry answered.

"Oh," Sirius said as his answer. "Did you know that Snape is indebted to James, much to his disgust?" Sirius asked Harry who shook his head wondering what his father had done to save the Head of Slytherin's life.

"What happened?" Harry asked curiously. Sirius looked up at the night sky, placing his hands on the railing.

"I tricked Snape in my sixth year, that's what happened," Sirius said, then paused. "Don't think less of me when I tell you what happened, I was young and stupid." Sirius said quietly.

"What did you do to get my dad to save his life?" Harry asked sternly, wondering what the hell his godfather did.

"I didn't think at the time that it would end up being a potentially lethal practical joke. I informed a curious Snape how to enter a tunnel under the Whomping Willow, which leads to the Shrieking Shack. Snape went to the Shrieking Shack on a full moon and Remus was there transforming into a werewolf. James was forced to rescue him."

"I would have thought that you would have had some common sense at age 16. What an idiot," Harry said to his godfather a bit angrily. "You could have got him killed, plus back then the Wolfsbane potion hadn't been invented: Remus could have lost control in a blink of an eye. Now I know why he glares at you, you bullied him all of his school years, along with my dad didn't you?" Harry said as his face paled. Sirius knows how Harry hates bullies.

"I'm not proud of some parts of my school years Harry, but he was so easy to pick on. He was up to his eyes in the Dark Arts, and you know how much I loathe them coming from a Dark Family." Sirius said in his defence. His godson just glared at him.

"So you and my dad bullied him simply out of boredom?" Harry said sarcastically.

"Like I said, I'm not proud of my behaviour back then Harry, but we were children, we did stupid stuff."

"Did you ever apologise to him?" Harry asked, but nothing came from his godfather. Harry shook his head in disgust. Sirius felt the sudden tension and switched the topic quickly; he didn't want to be on his godson's bad side.

"So how did you get up here without being caught? Did you use your dad's cloak?" Sirius asked quickly. Harry looked at him weirdly.

"Dad's cloak? What are you on about?" Harry said with a confused face.

"You mean you don't have your dad's invisibility cloak?" Sirius asked. He looked at his godson whose face told him that he didn't. "Well I think I will have to have a word with someone." Sirius muttered to himself.

"I better escort you back to the dungeons Harry." Sirius said with a sudden smirk. Harry just shook his head.

"Give me another 10 minutes alone Professor Black, then I will get myself back into bed. Before you go, are you still going by your Marauder name, Padfoot?" Harry said with a smile which made Sirius beam.

"Always Harry. I shouldn't be letting you stay, but I'll allow it this once Harry. I'm a really bad influence. Your dad and I got up to all sorts of trouble when we were students. I'll see you around, and if not, I'll see you in my lesson on Monday." Sirius said as he smiled and left his godson alone. Harry waited until his godfathers footsteps disappeared into the distance. Harry got his small candle out and held it in the palm of his hand. He summoned his fire element, which lit the wick of the candle with a small flame.

Harry let it float from his palm, slowly into the night sky.

"I wish you both were here," he whispered as he held onto the railing, watching his floating candle. It was about five minutes later when he was again interrupted from his thoughts.

"Feeling sentimental Mr. Potter?" Professor Snape said as he watched the boy. Harry jumped slightly and turned around to face the Head of Slytherin.

"You could say that Professor," Harry said with a sad smile. "It's been 15 years since the attack on Godric's Hollow." Harry said as he watched the Potions Master. Snape nodded, not letting any emotion show.

"Why are you out of bed Mr. Potter?" Snape asked.

"Doing the same thing that I have done every Halloween night, lighting a candle for my parents," Harry said as he turned around, not facing Snape. "You knew my mum, didn't you Sir?" Harry asked suddenly, not daring to look into his Professor's cold eyes. Snape was suddenly stuck to the spot, and the sudden silence became very awkward between them. Snape didn't know what to say to Lily's son.

"Come Mr. Potter, I better escort you back to bed." Snape said as he started to walk.

"You didn't answer my question." Harry said quickly, hating the fact that the man had totally avoided that question.

"It's none of your business Potter, now come, before I give you a week's worth of detention." Snape snapped as he stopped walking and waited for the boy.

"Sir, I hardly know anything about my mum, except that I have her eyes. Please, I just asked you one simple question." Harry said as he walked up to the man, looking him in the eyes.

Snape couldn't look away from the green eyes that were locked with his. They are so like hers, yet so very different. He gulped slightly and turned away towards the door.

"Yes, I knew your mother. I lived a couple of streets away from her when we were young. We came to Hogwarts together and that was it, end of discussion." Snape said suddenly as he led Harry back to the common room. Snape watched as Harry entered.

"I will let this go only once Mr. Potter, your next trip out at night will cost you dearly." Snape said as he spun around and walked down the hallway. Harry thought he heard sympathy in the man's voice.

"Good night to you too Professor Snape and thank you." Harry said, knowing Snape could hear it when the portrait closed behind him. Harry quietly, but quickly, made his way to his dorm and back into his bed.

* * *

The next morning, Harry was getting ready when he found a note on his bed side table that was addressed to him.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Please meet me in my office on the sixth floor for a spot of breakfast. The entrance is a stone gargoyle. Just say the password which is Cherry Lips and a staircase will appear. Highmaster Karkaroff will be joining us as well._

_Professor Dumbledore_

Harry looked at the note questioningly. Why would the Hogwarts Headmaster want to have breakfast with him? He was a Durmstrang student, not a Hogwarts student. At least he would be safe with his Highmaster there. Harry looked around the room, noticing that Blaise, Lucifer, Theodore and Draco's 'henchmen' were still asleep. Harry made his way out of the dorm and into the common room, which was quiet.

He found Draco, sitting by the fire reading The Daily Prophet.

"Anything interesting?" Harry asked from behind the sofa, making the younger Malfoy jump.

"Nothing at all, unless you want to read about you being the Durmstrang champion." Malfoy said as he passed the paper to Harry, who skimmed the article and threw it on the sofa.

"The Daily Prophet is a load of trash, and who ever this Rita Skeeter is needs to get her facts straight. I'm not 15." Harry said with a snarl. He rubbed his temples and started walking towards the portrait hole.

"Where are you going Potter? It's only nine o'clock and I thought you would have been sleeping in on Saturday morning." Draco asked.

"I'm always up early, plus I found a note from Dumbledore asking me to join him in his office for breakfast." Harry said with a sigh.

"Why has he asked you to see him? You're not one of his students."

"That's what I would like to know. Highmaster Karkaroff warned me last night that Dumbledore would want to see me. I better go." Harry said with a nod of his head.

"Harry, don't trust him. Trust me; he would just love to meddle with your life, like he has done with others." Draco warned and that was the last Harry heard as he walked out of the portrait hole. Harry knew what Draco meant, but he wondered how Draco knew of Dumbledore's meddling. Harry walked in silence as he made his way up to the sixth floor.

He walked around a corner to find an extremely ugly stone gargoyle. Harry looked at it, wondering if this was the one Dumbledore was talking about.

"Cherry Lips!" Harry said quietly. The gargoyle suddenly sprang to life, and hopped aside as the wall behind split in two to reveal a spiral staircase which was moving upwards. He stepped onto it and rose upwards in circles, higher and higher, until a gleaming oak door with a griffin shaped knocker appeared. He stepped off the stairs and knocked on the door.

The door suddenly opened and Harry entered. He looked around and was not impressed by the grandness of Dumbledore's office. He had to say, Igor had out done him, Harry thought with a smirk. Portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses looked down at him, like he was under a microscope.

"Don't you all have something better to do than stare at me?" Harry said to them with a sneer.

"Well doesn't he seem rude Albus," said one of the portraits. Harry looked up to find the portrait hanging above Dumbledore, who was sitting behind his desk.

"Now Phineas," Albus warned.

"So you're the famous Headmaster Black?" Harry asked with a curious stare.

"So you have heard me, eh?"

"Well your great great grandson is my godfather." Harry said with a smirk. Dumbledore sat amused behind his desk, listening to the both.

"What a shame that your godfather is Sirius Black, what a disappointment to the family he was." Phineas tutted in his portrait.

"I beg your pardon, but he certainly is not a disappointment at all. I think you need to get your facts straight about your own family members Headmaster Black. You should see the great things he has done." Harry said, glaring at the portrait.

"Do not disrespect my judgement boy! I know my family better than you do." Phineas hissed. Harry just raised his eyebrows, amused.

"You died a long time before Sirius was even born, so technically you don't even know him like I do." Harry said with a smirk and beaming eyes.

"How dare you-" Phineas was cut off by Dumbledore.

"Now Phineas, don't you have another portrait to go to." Dumbledore said as he tried to get the man out of his portrait. Harry watched as Headmaster Black stormed out of his portrait.

"Sorry about that Harry, Phineas can get temperamental." Dumbledore said as he popped a cherry lip into his mouth.

"Sorry Headmaster, but you have no right to call me Harry. You hardly know me so call me Mr. Potter." Harry said. Dumbledore looked stricken for a moment, but then a smile came across his face.

"Of course Mr. Potter, please sit." Dumbledore offered the two seats in front of his desk, which had suddenly appeared. Harry walked up and sat down.

"What would you like to eat and drink Mr. Potter?"

"Just a coffee with a dash of milk and a sugar will do, thank you. It seems I don't have an appetite this morning." Dumbledore nodded and summoned a house elf and placed an order, which came quickly. Harry gladly got hold of his cup of coffee.

"So how are you finding my school Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore said as he moved a pile of papers to the right side of his desk.

"It's very different to Durmstrang: there's more day light and the climate is a lot warmer." This made Dumbledore chuckle.

"Of course, you're used to a very harsh climate. How are lessons then? I have heard that you amazed Professors Snape and Flitwick yesterday."

"Really? I actually find Potions and Charms to be some of my best subjects."

"Just like your mother Lily, she also found that Charms and Potions were her best subjects here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Remus Lupin told me that my mum was the top student in her year." Harry said with a slight smile. There was a knock at the door and Igor Karkaroff came in and nodded his head at Dumbledore.

"Hello Igor."

"Dumbledore, I need a word with you alone." Igor said threateningly.

"Is it urgent Igor?"

"Definitely." Dumbledore nodded and picked up a package that had been sitting beside him and gave it to Harry.

"I haven't had the chance to send this to you. Sirius informed me this morning that you should have this, and it does belong to you know. I will rearrange another meeting Mr. Potter, but for now you have to leave." Dumbledore said as his office door opened again. Harry looked confused but bowed his head at the headmaster anyway. Igor gave Harry a look which meant that they would talk soon. Harry quickly left, the door slamming shut behind him. He undid the package while walking down the staircase and gasped at what he had in his hand.

The Cloak of Invisibility.

Harry knew Dumbledore didn't have the right to keep something of his fathers from him. This had been his fathers; he was touching something that his father had used. He let the material flow over his hands, smoother than silk, light as air. He wrapped the Cloak around himself. Even though it was only nine-thirty in the morning, Harry wanted the adventure of using the Cloak of Invisibility.

He made his way past students who were returning to their common rooms, trying not to run in to them. He was making his way around the corner near the Charms classroom when he bumped into a bushy haired woman, who was now sprawled upon the floor, the books that she was carrying scattered around her. Harry quickly made himself appear and banished his Cloak away to his trunk.

"I apologise, I didn't see where I was going." Harry said as he helped the woman up. He wriggled his noes as he noticed the woman smelled strongly of tea leaves.

"Demons! Making me fall over." the woman muttered. Harry held his laugh back.

"No, it was me that bumped into you." The woman looked up, quickly noticingthe scar that was showing in between Harry's bangs.

"Harry Potter! I have waited a long time to meet you. I have seen you often within my crystal ball."

"Ah, so you're Professor Trelawney then?" Harry asked amused. He had heard stories about her.

"Of course my dear. Will you be taking my Divinations lessons Mr. Potter?" she asked as she picked up her scattered books.

"Sadly no."

"Shame, my inner eye sees that you have potential." Harry looked at the crazy woman; he was no seer and never would be.

"I remember seeing you as a baby in Hogsmead with your parents before my interview with Dumbledore," Trelawney started to say in throaty tones. "He was deeply impressed with me, deeply impressed ... He questioned me of course, but he seemed so ill-disposed towards Divination ... and then I made a prophecy about a boy born at the end of July, which impressed Dumbledore a lot more ..." Trelawney said with a throaty whisper.

Harry's eyes widened with shock. So this was the woman who made the prophecy that had altered the course of his whole life, the prophecy about him and Voldemort.

"... but then we were rudely interrupted by Severus Snape!"

"What?"

"Yes, there was a commotion outside the door and it flew open, and there was that rather uncouth barman standing with Severus, who was saying that he had come the wrong way up the stairs. I'm afraid that I myself rather thought he had been apprehended eavesdropping on my interview with the Headmaster..." Trelawney went on, but Harry stopped listening. His face went pale and his eyes went dark with anger.

"Harry, dear?"

Waves of shock crashed through him, wave after wave, obliterating everything from his mind except the information that he had been seeking to find. Now he knew who had told Voldemort half of the prophecy.

It was Snape who had overheard the prophecy and carried the news to Voldemort. He had sent his once only friend into death's arms, along with his hated enemy. Leaving their son an orphan. He's the reason why he became the Boy-Who-Lived.

'Dumbledore has a pathetic murdering man like that teaching at Hogwarts. He should be locked up. He is part of the reason why my parents are dead.' Harry thought as his blood boiled in his body.

Nothing mattered anymore at that moment. Harry was seeing blood.

He quickly made his way through the charms corridor, ignoring Professor Trelawney's voice telling him to come back. He went past students in the corridors who got out of his way frightened. Igor was right, Snape couldn't be trusted. Harry fled down the marble stairs and quickly into the Entrance Hall and onto the Dungeon staircase. He took deep breaths when he entered the Dungeons, hoping that a certain Potions Professor would walk around the corner. Harry knew he couldn't lash out at the man, otherwise he would be expelled.

Harry quickly walked past the Potions classroom and went around the corner, only to be face to face with said Potions Master.

"Hello Mr. Potter." Snape said with no emotion. Harry sneered and went past. Snape raised an eyebrow and summoned him back.

"Potter, it's rude to walk away when a Professor is talking to you. Has no one taught you what respect is?" Snape said with a sneer. Harry stopped, his fist tightening with his nails digging into his palms. He turned around

"You have no respect from me Snape! Not when you're the coward of a man who told You-Know-Who about a certain prophecy," Harry said angrily as he turned around facing the man. "Lily and James Potter could have been alive if you didn't go running off your mouth to your master!" Harry hissed the last word. Harry could tell that Snape was shaking. The man went even paler.

"You don't know anything," Snape said quietly, regret covering his face.

"I know that you hated my father. Yes, I was told about my fathers and your past time together. But you had to go that low and get him and your once best friend killed. Leaving me an orphan. You should be in Azkaban with Wormtail, rotting away." Harry moved closer to the Potions Master so they were face to face.

"You finally got what you wanted; you got your revenge on James Potter, that's for certain." Harry said as he started to walk off, only to be caught with Snape laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Get your murdering hands off me." Harry said, breathing hard.

"Please, let me explain! It was a terrible mistake, I was young and naive. It is the worst regret of my life." Snape begged, letting his mask go completely for once in his damned life.

"That's your excuse, because you were young and naive. Pathetic!" Harry said as he turned to face Snape, suddenly aware at how close they were. "Highmaster Karkaroff has told me not to trust you, and I believe him. It seems that everyone you hate seems to die. Such a pity." Harry said as he shook Snape's hand off his shoulder.

"Please!" Snape begged again in a quiet whisper. Snape was not acting like his snarky self. Harry thought for a moment that he had been imperioused, but then again he was certain this was one hundred percent Snape. Harry looked at the desperate expression on his face and it looked genuine, but then again it could be a mask.

"My life has not been perfect Mr. Potter, but if I just explained, you could understand. I am willing to tell you something that I have never told anyone before, but no one else can know. Follow me if you want your answers, even though it's none of your business." Snape quickly turned and started to walk away.

Harry stood still on the spot. Should Harry even trust him? Harry's thoughts battled with each other. His feet started to move and he followed the Potions Master. Harry kept his distance between him and Snape. His hand lingered near his wand holster though, just in case. Snape stopped outside a door, which he tapped with his black wand. It opened and Snape went inside.

Harry slowly made his way to the door and found that it was Snape's office. Harry entered and the door shut behind him. Snape stood in front of a portrait, which was behind his desk. Snape muttered a password, but Harry didn't listen. Snape went through into darkness. Harry watched as light filled the room beyond the Potions Master's office.

"Come through Mr. Potter, It'll be more comfortable for me in my quarters telling you something about my life rather than in my office." Harry walked through quickly and stood near the portrait.

Snape's lounge was covered with shelves of books. A dark red sofa and a master chair sat in front of a fire. A small corridor was on the left of the room, which held four doors. Snape was currently at an oak drink cabinet, pouring an amber liquid into a glass, which he put on the side table next to the master chair.

Harry's eyes widened as he was making the man have a drink on a morning.

He tried not to watch as the Potions Master took his outer robe off. Snape went across the room and hung it on a peg and then he sat in the master chair, clad in only a white shirt and black slacks. He gestured with his hand at the sofa for Harry to sit, which Harry did. Snape grabbed his glass of amber liquid and took a sip of it letting warmness fill him.

Harry sat nervously, as he didn't know what was to come from Snape.

* * *

So what you all think? Please review, any review matters.

Next Chapter:

Severus's life story, Nagini brings news to her master. Igor speaks to Severus. Weighing of the wands, DADA Lesson and Sword fighting lessons and much much more.


	5. Chapter Four: Dancing with the Devil!

Bonjour La people. Here is chapter 4 and I hope it doesn't dissapiont anyone. Thanks to all the reviews and alreats and fav's. They keep going up and keep getting better.

Thanks to my lovely Beta for a fast email back.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Dance with the Devil**

Harry sat uncomfortably on the sofa, waiting for Snape to speak. He ran his fingers through his hair, and felt his mouth start to get dry with nerves. But nothing came from the man. So Harry spoke up.

"You don't have to tell me everything Professor Snape. I only want to know why you told Voldemort about the Prophecy." Harry said as he glanced at Snape. Harry idly wondered if he should go, but it looked like he had awakened Snape from his thoughts, and the Potions Master was waiting for the right moment to speak.

"Mr. Potter, It would be best if I actually told you about parts of my life and why I am what I am today. It's not every day when you find the greasy git of the dungeons talking about his personal life." Severus said sarcastically. "Besides if I were you, I would be sooo interested." Snape picked up his glass and started to drink the contents of it.

"So, the story of my life so far. What I can tell you is that I have learned that my soul is damned. Nothing can save it." Severus muttered as he swallowed the remains of his fire whiskey. "I will start in the year of 1977 when I became a death eater. I was branded with the mark which only the inner circle were branded with, which is considered a great honour among You-Know-Who's followers." Snape eyes went blank as he looked into the fire.

"So you were branded at 17?" Harry asked in a soft tone, not wanting to seem rude by asking.

"Yes, it was in the summer after my sixth year when Lucius Malfoy took me to Gaunt Manor. Lucius had told the Dark Lord of my skills with potions. I was weak at the time, but I was thirsty for power and the Dark Lord offered that. Before I was branded, I discovered that my drunk of a father murdered my mother and shot himself in the head. I was alone in the world and the Dark Lord took me under his wing."

"What of my mother, did she help you?"

"Oh, I lost Lily as a friend back in my fifth year, after my O.W.L.s. Your father and Sirius Black publicly humiliated me and your mother defended me until my stupid younger self said a word that destroyed our friendship."

Harry raised his eyebrows and looked straight at Snape. The only word that came to mind was mudblood; his mother was after all a muggleborn.

"You called her a mudblood didn't you?" Harry's face scrunched up in anger, and if you could hear, Harry was grinding his teeth together. He hated the word.

"Don't say the word!" Snape hissed in anger as he tightly grabbed the sides of his master chair. His face showed pain. "You can surely guess what happened next." Snape slumped into the chair, with his eyes closed.

"Truthfully, I would have happily joined my mother in death, oh how I longed for death to take me. I had no one and I was so pathetically weak. Lucius found me in Knockturn Alley alone. He of course noticed me and offered me something no one else could. He offered someone who could give me the power I wanted and it was true at the time. The Dark Lord helped me through my Masteries. He wanted a talented Potions Master in his ranks, and he got me to live up to his expectations. By the time I was 19, I was the youngest Potions Master in the country." Severus said with a slight smirk, but with no happiness in his eyes.

"The Dark Lord wanted me to seek a job at Hogwarts, hopefully being The DefenceAgainst the Dark Arts Professor so I could spy on Dumbledore. I went to the Hogs Head and that's when I stumbled across Dumbledore's interview of Sybil Trelawney, which you have already been told about. I then made the regrettable mistake of taking half of the prophecy to my master." Severus looked up slowly at Harry, who was frowning and had his fists held tightly. Severus closed his eyes in pain, he sighed and continued.

"By the time of August 1980, I learnt that the Dark Lord decided that you fit the prophecy perfectly and marked you for death. I admit that I pleaded for him to spare Lily, not caring for your father..." Snape cut off, disgusted with himself. He buried his face in his hands.

"Or for me." Harry continued were Severus left off. Harry looked at the man, who was not acting like himself. In the short time he had known Severus Snape, Harry found the man to be mean, prejudiced against Gryffindors, strict, rude and sarcastic, with never a smile on his face.

"The past is in the past Professor, don't live in it." Harry said quickly, but quietly. Severus looked up at him, expecting the boy to call him names and walk out. Severus waited, but the boy stayed. So he continued.

"After I told the Dark Lord, I was still desperate to protect your mother and I warned Headmaster Dumbledore that the Dark Lord was planning an attack on the Potters and I desperately begged Dumbledore to keep Lily, and you safe. That's when you went into hiding at Godric's Hollow. In return, he asked for my loyalty. Then on 31st October, the Dark Lord attacked Godric's Hollow, leaving you with that scar." Snape pointed to Harry forehead to where the scar now showed itself from Harry's bangs.

"I almost died myself when I heard that Lily had died, but Dumbledore said that you had survived. So when Dumbledore found me in a terrible mess, I pledged myself to him as spy for the Order of the Phoenix and when the time came for you to start Hogwarts, I would protect you secretly. But you were taken away and never heard of until you started Durmstrang. Beginning of 1982, your precious Highmaster Karkaroff announced me as a Death Eater in the Wizengamot; and Dumbledore vouched for my loyalty."

"You and Igor have never got on have you?" Harry asked. Snape snorted and gave Harry a look that told him everything.

"In September 1982, I became the Potions Master at Hogwarts and two years later, the Head of Slytherin and since then nothing else has happened in my dark life. But now I long for freedom again." Snape got up and went over to his drinks cabinet.

"You loved her didn't you, my mum?" Harry asked as a quiet question. Severus stood and scrunched his face up, not looking at Harry.

"Yes, but as a sister. You see there was a main reason why your father and godmutt picked on me." Harry's eyebrows rose to his hair line. The Severus Snape was gay! Harry sat back with shock, so his father hated gays.

"Well what a disappointment I would have been to my father then. But Sirius can't say anything; I know for a fact that he's gay." Harry muttered to himself, totally forgetting that Snape was across the room.

Severus was pouring his bottle of fire whiskey into a glass when he heard Harry; he spilt a bit and spun around quickly on the spot. His eyebrows, like harry had risen to his hair line.

"You're...gay?" Severus spluttered out.

"Of course, not a surprise as I go to an all-boys school. Plus the wizarding world accepts gays as much as normal female and male couples. Look at the chemistry Grindewald and Dumbledore had." Harry said with a smirk.

"I appreciate what you have told me and I swear on my magic that I won't say a word to anyone." Harry said as he got up and walked slowly over to the Potions Master. They stood face to face and Harry slowly placed a hand on the man's shoulder, making Snape freeze on the spot.

"I forgive you Severus Snape and I'm sure my mum would too." Harry whispered to the man. "And trust me, your soul isn't damned. You can't just stop living because of your mistakes in the past. You have been given a second chance Severus, and you deserve happiness." Harry said as he let go of Snape's shoulder.

"I better go; it's nearly lunch and I don't want my friends to worry. I'll see you around Professor Snape." Harry said with a slight smile, bowing his head. He started walking towards the man's office when he heard Snape say something.

"Thank you. Your forgiveness, it means a lot Mr. Potter." Snape said, barely a whisper. Harry nodded and he was let out of the man's quarters and into the dark hallways of the dungeons.

* * *

Two days had passed and Harry hadn't heard anything from Snape. His lessons were going great and Harry found that the days went quite fast. After dinner, the Great Hall held four stages, which would be used for the sword fighting lessons for the Durmstrang Sons. The Hall was packed with Hogwarts students and Professors. Harry smirked as he entered the middle stage. He flung his outer robe on the floor, leaving him with a tight blood-red tank top, tight leather trousers and knee high dragon hide boots.

Igor had entered at the other side of the stage smirking at Harry ever so wickedly. Igor had promised a fight that would leave other people stunned. Harry returned the smirk and spun to see the rack of his own swords appear.

His hands roamed across each sword, trying to pick the right one. His eyes looked at his Sabre, long sword, samurai sword, his different shape and style daggers and his Silvia sword. He looked over to see his Highmaster pick a long sword, so Harry picked his up and smiled at holding it again. He turned around, to see that this stage had most of the attention. He elegantly took the case of his long sword and placed it at the side.

He turned to the center of the stage facing his Highmaster.

"Ready for a battle then Potter?" Igor said threateningly.

"As always Highmaster." Harry bowed to his Highmaster, watching as Igor did the same.

"1," Igor said as he held his sword in position.

"2," Harry said as he lifted his sword as a shield in front of him.

"3!" They said together and the battle started. Harry immediately gave ground as he suddenly sidestepped a furious thrust from Igor, who immediately jumped out of the way and their swords clattered together. Igor swung his sword and Harry ducked and quickly jumped to his feet. Gasps could be heard from around the Hall as each Professor and student watched in awe.

Harry held his sword with a single back hand stance blocking and attacking Igor, who moved quickly like a threatening dance across the stage.

Harry was too into the battle to notice a pair of black eyes on him from the corner of the great hall. Severus watched every move the boy made. His eyes lingered on the boy's lithe body. Harry looked strong for his age. Muscles showed as he danced to a rhythm. Snape wouldn't admit it out loud, but the boy was very handsome.

Igor pointed his sword straight at Harry and moved quickly at him. Harry jumped, doing a summersault over his Highmaster's sword in an elegant arch. Harry stepped into his swing and their swords clattered as they kept hitting at each other. Harry could tell Igor was slowing down, but not giving up the battle.

Twenty minutes later the battle carried on. One attack was far too slow from Igor, and Harry blocked it and with a whirl he slammed His Highmaster's sword down onto the stage floor. Harry lifted up his sword and pointed at Igor's heart. They both breathed heavily and Harry stared at Igor with a smirk.

"Touché," Harry grinned at his Highmaster. The Hall suddenly started to applaud Harry on his victory. Igor scowled and looked at Harry.

"You have gotten better over the summer. Pandora has taught you well." Igor said bitterly as he watched the swords being sent away along with the others. Harry looked at Igor with confusion.

"Not up for another battle then Highmaster?" Harry mocked in amusement, knowing the man was tired.

"Next week Harry." Igor placed a hand on the teen's shoulder, squeezing it. He let go and waited at the steps.

"Looks like someone's getting old." Harry mused as he put his outer robe back on.

"Cheeky bloody ..." Igor muttered under his breath. Harry laughed and stepped of stage. Lucifer pounced on him and Viktor laughed.

"Epic Battle Harry, Still time for another one with me this time. You know I always beat you!" Lucifer scoffed with a laugh.

"Lucifer, Lucifer, Lucifer. Last time you battled with Harry, you ended up in Hospital with dagger scratches all over you." Said Viktor who was staring at a girl with brown bushy hair. Harry caught on and nudged his best friend.

"Go talk to her." Harry smirked. Viktor shrugged with a sigh.

"She's muggleborn."

"So? I'll support you no matter who you talk to or date. I couldn't care less if you dated a troll." Harry said to his friend truthfully.

"Listen to Harry, Viktor. I will be here to support you as well." Lucifer said from next to Harry. He gave Viktor a thumbs up and Viktor nodded, making his way over to the bushy haired girl. Harry smiled happily for him; at least he had helped his friend get something he wanted.

"Come on Lucifer, maybe next week I can share my battle moves with you, and maybe you might just learn something." Harry laughed really hard, earning a punch in the arm.

"Funny Harry. You know the rest of us can't be a smart arsed git like you." Lucifer mocked with a glare.

"Come on Mr. Lector, I think you need to go to bed." Harry dragged his friend out of the crowd in the great hall, making their way through the Entrance.

"Is that an offer?" Lucifer asked in a sexy tone. Harry shook his head in mock disgust.

"In your dreams Luc, in your dreams." Harry said with a bark of a laugh as they both went down into the dungeons.

* * *

"Welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts. I am Professor Black and hopefully you will enjoy this class as much as I did when I was here." Sirius said as he looked over his students the next morning with a smirk and beaming eyes.

"Righto, down to business." Sirius went to the black bored and started writing.

Non-verbal Spells

"So, would anyone like to tell me anything about Non-verbal Spells?" Sirius asked as he sat on the corner of his desk, waiting for an answer. Draco sniggered as Hermione put her hand up straight away. Harry had learned her name through Viktor. Harry also put his hand up, which caused Sirius to smile at him.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" said Sirius as he waited for an answer.

"A non-verbal spell is a spell which is performed without saying the incantation out loud. Performing spells nonverbally is very difficult and requires a good deal of practice, as it requires concentration and strong mental discipline. Most witches and wizards can only master a couple of non-verbal spells, depending on how strong their magic is." Harry knew his answer was epic. Sirius beamed at his godson, impressed at Harry's answer.

"Correct, you took the words right out of my mouth Mr. Potter. It is true that it depends on one's magic and concentration. So what is the advantage of a non-verbal spell then?" Hermione's hand went straight up again; she was nearly out of her seat with enthusiasm. Sirius held back a chuckle.

"Yes, Miss ...?"

"Miss Granger, sir. Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you are about to perform, which gives you a split-second advantage." Some of the Slytherins snorted at her answer. Harry noticed it was quoted from Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6.

"Correct, those who progress to using magic without shouting incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell-casting. Like Mr. Potter said, not all wizards can do this because of the concentration and mind power needed. Now since this lesson is only theory based, I want each of you to write an essay on what a non-verbal spell is, how effective non-verbal spells are and a list of spells you want to learn to do non-verbally. You all have 40 minutes till the end of class." Sirius said as he sat down behind his desk.

Everyone got down to work, either writing or finding answers in their books. Harry was half way through writing his essay when class was interrupted by a mousy brown haired boy.

"What is it Mr. Creevey?" Sirius looked up from his desk.

"Please Professor Black; I'm here to take Harry Potter. Mr. Bagman wants him you see."

"Very well then, you better go Mr. Potter, come back for catch up work." Sirius said with a smile to his godson. Harry shook his head, packed his things away and left the classroom with the smaller boy who kept looking at him.

"Do you have a problem with staring at people?" Harry asked as Mr. Creevey led him down to the Entrance Hall.

"I just can't believe I'm standing next to the Harry Potter. You're amazing!" Colin Creevey said in excitement as he jumped up and down around Harry.

"Yes, really amazing," Harry muttered sarcastically at the boy. "What does Mr. Bagman want with me Mr. Creevey?" Harry asked, not knowing the boy's first name.

"Please, just call me Colin. I think The Daily Prophet is here and they want to interview the champions." Colin enthusiastically danced around Harry.

"Great," Harry spat out. He did not want a bloody interview. "Just what I need: more publicity."

"I'm very glad that I met you and good luck. I would love to take a picture with you." said Collin as they reached a door in the Entrance Hall. Harry knocked on the door and entered.

The room looked as if it used to be a classroom at one time. Most of the dusty desks had been pushed away to the back of the room, leaving a large space in the middle: three of them, however, had been placed, end to end, in front of the blackboard and covered with a long length of velvet. Five chairs had been set behind the velvet covered desks, and Ludo Bagman was sitting in one of them, talking to a pixie like witch.

"Ah, here he is! Champion number three! In you come, nothing to worry about, it's just the Wand Weighing ceremony, to see if there in perfect condition. The expert is upstairs with Dumbledore, plus there's going to be a little photo shoot. This is Rita Skeeter," Bagman added, gesturing towards the blonde pixie like woman.

"Ah, so you're the woman who got my age wrong in Saturday's Daily Prophet?" Harry pulled a disgusted face at the woman.

"But your age is fifteen dear. Such a scandal." Skeeter said with a wicked smile. Harry sneered at the witch.

"Excuse me, but the entry requirement was 16 and over. You really need to get your facts straight. I am already 16." Harry bitterly said towards the woman, not liking her at all. Harry turned away from her and went to stand with Cedric, who had just entered with Gabrielle.

"What's going on?" Cedric asked Harry.

"Wand checking and photos for The Daily Prophet." Harry said in a low tone, watching the room fill up with people. Highmaster Karkaroff came in and sat down at the table, along with Madame Maxime, Mr. Crouch and Ludo Bagman. Harry looked over to see Rita Skeeter sitting down in a corner. She got what looked like a Quick-Quotes Quill out and placed it on the parchment which was on her lap.

"May I introduce you to Mr. Ollivander?" Said Dumbledore, taking his place at the judges table. He turned his head and looked at the three champions with a smile. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the first task." Harry looked at Mr. Ollivander, remembering him from years ago when his adopted parents took him to get his wand. They chose to go to Ollivander's instead of Gregorovitch's, who normally sold wands to the wizarding communities in Europe.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?" Said Mr. Ollivander, stepping into the empty space in the middle of the room. Gabrielle swept over to him and handed over her wand to him.

"Hmmm..." Ollivander said. He twirled the wand between his long fingers like a baton and it emitted a number of pink and purple sparks. Then he held it close to his eyes and examined it carefully.

"Yes," He said quietly, "Ten and a half inches ... reasonably springy ... apple wood ... and containing ... Veela hair, like your sister's." Gabrielle nodded, staying quiet. Mr. Ollivander ran his fingers along the wand, checking for scratches or bumps: then he muttered, "Avis!" The wand let out a whistle and a small number of birds flew out of the wand, circling the room, until someone opened a window and let them out.

"It's in good working order." He handed back her wand and Gabrielle went to stand next to Harry. "Mr. Potter, if you please." Harry walked forward and handed his wand to its maker.

"Aaaah, yes, I remember selling you this. This wand had been waiting over 50 years to find someone like you to be its owner." Mr. Ollivander mused as he twisted Harry's wand around in his fingers. "Eleven inches long ... nice and supple ... holly wood ... Phoenix feather core. Hmmm, I don't remember putting vampire venom into this wand. What have you done to this wand Mr. Potter?" All eyes were suddenly on Harry.

"Let just say that I was in a potions accident a couple of years back. Vampire venom was used in an anti-blood potion and a certain student put a wrong ingredient into his potion, making his potion to explode. I was clearing away my desk when it happened and the blast knocked over my beaker of vampire venom onto my wand which was on the table. The wood soaked it up and I found that it made my wand more powerful to use." Harry said to the wand maker with a smirk.

The wand maker's eyes lit up with curiosity and he spun the wand between his hands again. Mr. Ollivander spent much longer examining Harry's wand than he did with Gabrielle's. Eventually, Ollivander made a fountain of wine shoot out of it, and he handed it back to Harry.

"Perfect condition Mr. Potter." Harry beamed and bowed his head to the man. Harry made his way to stand next to Gabrielle. The wand maker then turned his head to Cedric.

"Which leaves Mr. Diggory." Cedric moved to stand in front of Mr. Ollivander. He handed his wand over and Ollivander smiled. "Ah, now, this is also one of mine, isn't it?" said Mr. Ollivander with just as much enthusiasm as he showed Harry.

"Twelve and a quarter inches long ... pleasantly springy ... ash wood ... unicorn hair. It's in fine condition Mr. Diggory ... you treat it regularly?"

"I polish it ever night," Cedric said with a huge grin. Harry coughed in amusement, clearly getting Cedric's comment.

'Someone is dirty minded!' Harry thought as he covered his mouth with the back of his hand, trying not to get anyone's attention. Mr. Ollivander sent a stream of silver smoke rings across the room from the tip of Cedric's wand, pronounced himself satisfied and handed Cedric his wand back.

"Thank you all," Dumbledore said, standing up at the judges' table. "I think it's time for photos."

"All the judges and champions. What do you think, Rita?"

"Er- yes, let's do those first and then perhaps some individual shots."

The photographs took a very long time. Madame Maxime was forced to sit by her student as her height couldn't be fit into photo shots. Gabrielle sat on a chair next to her, crossing her legs. Cedric stood next to Madame Maxime along with Dumbledore behind him, resting a hand on his shoulder. Harry stood straight and frightening next to Gabrielle. Igor stood behind him, his hand on Harry's left shoulder, while his right hand was twirling his beard. Rita wanted Harry in the middle, but he told her where to go and let Gabrielle be in the middle.

The Photographer told Harry that his head shot would look very threatening in tomorrow's Daily Prophet. Harry nodded and watched Igor, whose face went pale and his left hand twitched. Harry watched him leave quickly, bidding his good byes to the judges. Another 10 minutes went until they were free to go.

Harry started walking until Cedric caught up with him.

"Is there anything I can do for you Mr. Diggory?" Harry asked.

"Please Harry, call me Cedric and yes, I was wondering If we could meet up this Saturday in Hogsmeade?" Cedric smiled, ruffling his dark blonde hair nervously. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"I assume Hogsmeade is the village down the road?" Harry questioned, Cedric nodded and Harry smirked. "I suppose, just tell me where and I will see."

"Cool, errr ... we can meet at Dominic Maestro's, it's the music shop in Hogsmeade, and it also has a café. I hear you're quite the musician Harry." Cedric nervously held his hands, watching Harry. Harry though frowned.

"You think you know me do you?" Harry spat out, he thought at least Cedric wouldn't be like everyone else.

"No, I just heard you like music; I heard Viktor talking in Herbology, saying that he and you went to see a couple of muggle bands over the summer." Cedric said as he looked at his hands.

"Oh, really. Well you better not be one of my so called fans Cedric, I would not be happy and the consequences will be very nasty if I find that you are." Harry said seriously, making Cedric even more nervous.

'Stop it Harry, he's only a caring Hufflepuff!' A voice in his head said in amusement. Harry sighed and relaxed a bit.

"Ok then, I'll meet you at twelve then." Harry nodded as he spun around on the spot and started to quickly walk away. Harry didn't see the huge smile that covered the Hufflepuff's face.

* * *

Dinner had passed and Harry was making his was down to the common room when he heard two people bickering in a potions store cupboard. The door slammed open and Harry lingered around the dark corner with a good view.

"What is so urgent Igor?" Snape snapped.

"This!" Igor pulled up the left sleeve of his robe, and showed Snape his forearm. Harry raised a suspicious eyebrow at the scene. Why was Igor showing Snape his Mark?

"Well Snape?" Harry watched as Igor tried to take Snape's left arm. The Potions Master clutched his left arm and moved it away from Igor.

"You know what it means, as well as I! It's never been this clear, not since-"

"Put it away!" Snapped Snape, his black eyes looking up and down the corridor.

"But you must have noticed-" Igor said in an agitated voice.

"Not here Karkaroff, someone could be listening." Snape spat out quickly. Igor nodded and put down his sleeve and turned on his heel and strode in the opposite direction. Harry watched as Snape looked exceptionally angry, but worried. Harry waited until his Highmaster turned the corner when he started walking out of the dark shadows.

Snape on the other hand turned and went into the store cupboard and slammed the door shut. Harry walked past and trying to ignore the fact that he wanted to ask Snape if he was ok, he carried on walking until he got to Lady Slytherin's portrait. An idea popped to mind about The Chamber of Secrets. Surely she should know about it.

Harry stopped at the Portrait, looking around to see if anyone was about.

"May I ask you a question Lady Slytherin?" Harry asked. Lady Slytherin looked up from her book, putting it at her right side.

"You may?"

"Where is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry watched Lady Slytherin's eyes widen.

"You think my father's Chamber is real do you? Well I would just love to tell you, but I don't know where it is." Lady Slytherin picked up her book and continued reading where she left of. Harry looked around to see if anyone was close by, but the corridor was empty.

"**_I'm sssure you know where it isss Lady Ssslytherin."_** Harry hissed quietly. Harry watched amused as Lady Slytherin dropped her book with shock.

"**_You're a ssspeaker of the_****_ noble tongue of sssnakesss! Why didn't you sssay ssso before boy?_**" Lady Slytherin said with a demanding hiss, though she was excited that there was another speaker in Hogwarts.

"**_Becaussse I didn't want to let my sssecret ssslip out when other ssstudents were about. Now will you tell me where the entrance is or not Lady Ssslytherin?_**" Harry asked with patience, not seeming to be rude.

"**_You're asssking ssso nicely aren't you. Well the only entrance that isssn't blocked isss the one in the sssecond-floor girlsss lavatory. At one of the sssinksss is a sssnake-engraved tap, sssay open or open up and the entrance will ssshow it ssself. There are a couple of other entrancesss but I think the lassst ssspeaker sssaid they were blocked._**"

"**_Who wasss thisss other ssspeaker?" _**Harry asked in a curious hissing voice.

"**_He was called Tom Riddle. He goesss by another name now though._**"

"**_Yesss, he callsss himssself Lord Voldemort. Do you know that your fathersss sssnake isss ssstill alive?"_** Harry said with a disgusted face.

"**_Alive? I thought ssshe died yearsss ago, well thatsss what I wasss told by that Riddle boy._**" Lady Slytherin voice told Harry in a disappointed voice. Tom Riddle had lied to her.

"**_No, I have heard her. Ssshe is ssstill looking for her massster. What isss her name?" _**Harry questioned. He watched as the woman put a long elegant finger up at him.

"Wait a minute; I'm just opening the door." Lady Slytherin opened her portrait to let a couple of first years out of the common room. She waited until the first years were out of sight. "Her name is Sasha; may I know your name boy?"

"My name Is Harry Potter. Sixth year student at Durmstrang." Harry bowed his head.

"It's lovely to meet you Harry Potter, My name is Sesheta Slytherin the first child of Salazar Slytherin." Her green eyes bored into Harry's. She smirked and looked him up and down.

"It's nice to meet you Goddess of the Stars." Harry said with an amused voice.

"You know the meaning of my name; well it does fit me as I was fascinated with Astronomy. I was the first Astronomy Professor here at Hogwarts when it was first built. I was 22 at the time and my father offered the job to me. Have you taken it?"

"Yes, Durmstrang has an excellent view of the night sky for Astronomy, just like Hogwarts." Harry wrapped his arms arounf himself while Lady Slytherin nodded in acknowledgement. Her eyes still fixed to Harry's.

"I wonder if you're a relation of mine or one of my brothers. You seem to have the Slytherin eyes," Lady Slytherin said in a curious tone. "What makes it interesting is that you have the tongue of Snakes and that talent is so rare."

"I wouldn't know. I was adopted when my parents died. I inherited my mother's eyes though."

"And what blood status was your mother? I know the Potter's were pureblood."

"My mother was muggleborn, her name was Lily Evans." Harry proudly admitted, he wasn't ashamed of his mother's blood status.

"Don't worry child, I'm not prejudiced like my father was. You do know that Evans is a pureblood name in the wizarding world, your mother could have come from a line of squibs."

"I may have to look it up, thank you."

"You're welcome Harry Potter. I better leave you to it then. Do you wish to enter the common room?"

"Yes, Basilisk." Harry said with a smile.

"You can come and ask me anything Harry Potter." Harry nodded and entered the common room when the portrait opened. Hopefully tonight he would sleep without dreamless sleep in his system this time.

* * *

In the middle of nowhere, a snake slithered her way through fields, finally reaching a stone cottage. The snake made its way through a hole at the side of the building. The snake's tongue slithered out as it tasted the air. Its black eyes glistened as it found its master on a chair.

"**_Nagini, what newsss do you bring me preciousss?_**" Voldemort hissed softly as his snake wrapped itself around his small body.

"**_Massster, Harry Potter isss at Hogwartsss. He hasss been chosssen by the Goblet of Fire to be Durmssstrangsss Champion. Highmassster Karkaroff looksss out for him masster."_**

"**_Really, looksss like we have a traitor in my ranksss my dear Nagini."_** Voldemort hissed angrily, it was time to set his forces on a mission. Oh what a shock this was be to the Wizarding World.

* * *

Sooo, so don't you readers just want to know will happen next Chapter? Well I better give you all a clue. Harry's so called date, The first task, a meeting, a attack and much much more.

So you know theres a dark blue botton at the bottom of this chapter, could you pretty please click it a write a small review.


	6. Chapter Five: Power and Control

Hey Everyone. Sorry for my bad tardiness, I should be given detention really. A very long one indeed. Life gets in the way, but I'm here. Hope you like this chapter and please review. It makes me write more, seriously indeed.

**Thank you to my lovely beta sk8rslashluvr for well Betaing this chapter in a dash.**

**WARNING: Slightly mature content. No Likey, NO READIE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter. Belongs to WB and the lovely J K Rowing.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Power and Control**

Harry sat on the shore of the black lake with an old looking book. Next to him was his Invisibility cloak, which he ran his fingers across while he read. The book had come from one of the Potter vaults, and Harry's eyes had caught glimpse of it floating in the back corner, with a twenty-two inch silver chain that had a symbol on it that Harry was trying to identify. That same symbol was drawn on the inside of the book he had by Beadle and the Bard.

He had read this book when he was five years old and he remembered it clearly, especially the tale about the three brothers. His eyes caught the moving of the black lake, with ripples of water coming to the shore. His mind drifted to his so called date a couple of weeks back with the Hogwarts champion Cedric Diggory, and let himself become absorbed in the memory.

* * *

_His hands skimmed the old records in the stands as he made his way down the D section of the music shop. Harry had come before twelve as he wanted to browse the shop. He was surprised to see muggle and wizard records being sold at Dominic Maestro's, before he discovered that the owner himself was a half-blood who had won an award in music at Hogwarts 20 years ago. Mr. Maestro was probably part of both worlds._

_The shop had different posters on the walls and records floating near the ceiling. Harry could tell the shop was the newest on the street, no doubt about it. It seemed that it had a 70's music feel to it._

_To Harry, this was heaven. Music was one of his escapes in life._

_His eyes lit up with joy as he picked up a David Bowie Record. He blew the dust off it and coughed as he breathed some in. He beamed at the title of the old record._

_The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars._

_Oh how Harry was at one point fascinated by David Bowie's mismatched eyes. Then his mother had given him a muggle video called 'Labyrinth' where he played a very handsome Goblin King. Harry turned the record over and looked at the bottom corner, and then his mouth dropped in shock as he saw that the record was the 7th one made in the world. He stood frozen on the spot, carefully handling the record. He was in a world of his own and he didn't even notice someone behind him._

_"Fan of Ziggy Stardust huh?" Harry turned around to the voice quickly, smirking at Cedric who had read the records title._

_"No, I am a fan of David Bowie. His alter ego was Ziggy."_

_"So what is this Ziggy Stardust person all about then?" Cedric asked, confused as he had not heard of him. Harry gave Cedric a look of shock._

_"Ziggy is the human manifestation of an alien being who is attempting to present humanity with a message of hope in the last five years of its existence. Ziggy Stardust is the definitive rock star: sexually promiscuous, wild in drug intake and with a message, ultimately, of peace and love; but he is destroyed both by his own excesses of drugs and sex, and by the fans he inspired." Harry said passionately._

_"Righto, er do you know that The Daily Prophet is in Hogsmeade?"_

_"Yes, they unfortunately tried to follow me. We are probably going be the next scandal in tomorrow's paper. Hogwarts and Durmstrang champion's caught fraternizing." Harry shot a smirk at Cedric as he walked over to the till; he paid for the rare record and was surprised at the cost, only 13 galleons._

_"So, where would you like to go now?" Cedric asked._

_"I thought you said we could go to the café here? I don't really fancy tonight's meal at Hogwarts. Fish is not one of my favorites; I only like it if it is Haddock or cod battered."_

_"How do you know it's something fishy?"_

_"A house elf told me."_

_"So what is it?"_

_"Surprise fish pie."_

_"Oh, right. I might as well eat here then, if that's what you want to do?" Harry nodded and walked to the back of the shop, where the cafe was. Booths were set up in a straight line making the cafe look like an American dinner. A waitress waited at the till, holding menus. She was a very pretty blonde with brown eyes. She looked only 19. Hey eye's snapped up to meet Harry's. She smiled; likely knowing who Harry was so she walked over to Harry and Cedric._

_"Welcome to Dominic Maestro's cafe, I'm Karma and I'll be your waitress. Is there any place you prefer to sit?" She asked warmly to them._

_"Can we sit in the back corner over there please?" Harry pointed his chin to the last booth in the corner of the place._

_"Of course, follow me." She said as she led them to the last booth. She waited for them to sit down and then she handed them there Menu's._

_"The Special on today's menu is the Hanger Steak Salad, Hogsmeade Hard Core Troubadour, Lentil and Carrot Soup and HomemadeLasagne. We also have a French selection menu. I'll be back soon for your drinks and meal order." She smiled at Harry then walked off down towards the till._

_"Ugh, another one of my admirers." Harry muttered as he opened the menu and read what this place offered food wise. The selection was long and he couldn't decide on what to get. He peeked up from his menu to find Cedric staring at him._

_"Yes?"_

_"Oh, sorry Harry. I spaced out there." Cedric mumbled as he looked down at his menu. Harry gave a small laugh._

_"So Cedric, tell me a bit about yourself then?" Harry said as he laid his menu down on the table, finally having decided on something he wanted._

_"Err ... What do you want to know?_

_"Hobbies and things like that."_

_"Well you know I'm in my 7th year at Hogwarts and in Hufflepuff house. I'm Hufflepuff's seeker on the quidditch team and a prefect. I would like to work within the Ministry, though I'm not sure which department yet. I like to read fiction books on mythology, like vampires and other creatures like that. Muggle studies fascinates me, so I'm not like must pureblood stuck up's who hate anything muggle." Harry watched with a smile as the older boy put his menu down. At least he wasn't against muggles._

_The waitress came over with what looked like a muggle note pad, but with a quill._

_"Are you two ready to order?"_

_"Yes, of course," Harry said as he gestured his hand for Cedric to go first._

_"They do hot Butterbeer here," Cedric muttered to Harry as he puts the menu on the other. "I'll have a hot Butterbeer and the Toad in the Hole please,"_

_"Hmm, I'll also have a hot butterbeer and the Homemade Lasagne." Harry started to notice that Cedric had moved closer to him. Cedric grinned so innocently, that harry thought the Hufflepuff could get away with murder._

_Suddenly, there was a massive bang in the street and the place rattled convulsively. Harry suddenly got up, wand ready, and headed towards the front of the door. Cedric quickly made his way next to Harry._

_"What in Merlin's name was that?"_

_"I don't know but get your wand out at the ready." Harry said quickly as smoke covered the street so that he could barely see the tall black masked figures at the other end of the street. Cedric looked out of the shop window and ran back as every shop window exploded and the blast caused Cedric to fall on the floor. Harry made his way over to him, noticing the tiny bits of glass in Cedric's skin._

_"Harry look up at the sky." Cedric said in a pained tone as he pointed. Harry swore under his breath. Harry got ahold of Cedric's wand and gave it back to him._

_"That's the fucking death eater mark. We need to get out of here Cedric, immediately." Harry helped the boy up and went through the now open door and into the smoke. Harry held onto Cedric's left arm and ran towards the opposite end of the street._

_"There you are Potter!" A death eater laughed in delight in front of him._

_"Reducto!" Harry yelled, and a beam of light hit the Death Eater in the chest, making him fly across the street and through a window. Screams and pleas echoed everywhere and Harry felt something sharp pierce his calf, and he held back a scream, biting his tongue. Harry pushed Cedric against the wall around a street corner as he felt someone else nearby._

_"SHOW YOURSELF POTTER! DON'T BE A COWARD, WE KNOW YOU'RE HERE. I WANT MY DAGGER BACK!" The figure laughed and went past them into the darker smoke towards the other end of the street that was closer to the other death eaters. Harry knew that laugh. He tried to look around and he found an alley a couple of doors down. Harry felt blood running down his leg slowly._

_Cedric started coughing as the smoke thickened and Harry pulled Cedric and limped towards the alley and they quickly entered the back street of the shops._

_"Expect Patronum!" Harry quickly muttered as he watched his green eyed puma patronus shoot out of his wand. "Take this message to the first Professor you find. Hogsmeade is under attack by Death Eaters. Students and townspeople alike are injured. Hurry!" The patronus nodded and vanished away._

_"Shit Harry, your leg!" Cedric muttered as he knelt down._

_"Leave it; we need to get out of here first. I need to get us to safety."_

_"Trust me Harry; you need to get that out." Cedric said as he wrenched the dagger out, causing Harry to hiss loudly. Harry felt a trickle of blood flow from his thigh as he bit his tongue really hard. Cedric muttered a spell on Harry's leg._

_"That should stop the blood for now." Harry nodded. His eyes narrowed as he saw 4 people enter from another alley way. One was carrying someone and Harry noticed it was Viktor. He limped towards them and Viktor looked relieved to find him._

_"Harry, Death Eaters!" Viktor managed to get out. "Hermione was hit and she crashed through a shop window."_

_"What spell was she hit with and who else is with you?" Harry waved his wand over the girl._

_"It was a non-verbal spell. Looked like an Expelliarmus. There's three other Gryffindors, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown, with me. I made sure no one else followed us." Viktor stroked the girl's hair._

_"Where's Lucifer, Viktor?" Harry raised his voice in concern._

_"I don't know, he was with us twenty minutes ago. You don't think his brother..." Harry cut Viktor off._

_"I swear if his brother has laid one pathetic hand on him I will hunt him down. I think he was the one who threw a dagger into my leg. I recognized his laugh. Hermione on the other hand has a concussion, 2 broken ribs and a badly twisted ankle. We need to get her and the rest of you out of here. Do you guys know a way to get out of this alley?" Harry asked Cedric and the Gryffindors._

_"If we turn right and go straight down we should end up near the shrieking shack." The Ginger haired boy spoke up, he was holding the other girls hand._

_"Ron, Right? We need you to lead us..." Harry broke off as he saw figures heading towards them._

_"Shit, run!" Harry said as he grabbed hold of Cedric's hand and started to run the opposite direction, until a figure apparated in front of them._

_"We're trapped!" Lavender Brown shrieked. Harry looked around franticly to see another way out. But the figure came forward with its wand pointed at them. Harry pointed his wand at the figure and was going to send a stunner until the brown haired boy next to him spoke up._

_"Wait, its Professor McGonagall!" Neville said as he looked at her and turned his head so he could look behind them to find that the figures behind him were Mad Eye Moody, Nympahdora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt._

_McGonagall took on a shocked and horrified expression as she looked at each bloodied student. Her hand came over her heart as she studied all of them._

_"We need to get you all out of here, immediately!" Professor McGonagall whispered, "Now, quickly as you can. Follow me."_

_They quickly made their way down the alley, coming out at the end of Hogsmeade only to bump into another masked figure._

_"Ah, got you now Potter, with your little posse. Equuleo!" The death eater laughed as the spell hit Harry causing him to fall to the ground. Harry withered in pain as the spell took effect. He screamed in pain as his veins started to feel like they were on fire, running through his system. It quickly spread and Harry fell into darkness as the dark curse was somehow lifted._

_Harry could hear voices as he slowly came around. They were distant and detached, but Harry swore it was a male's voice arguing with a female voice. Harry twitched his hand as his eyes started to open and he could finally make out what they were saying._

_"His leg need's attending to Poppy, and he was also placed under a Dark Curse. I need to check if his brain has been affected." Snape snapped at the healer._

_"Severus Snape do not snap at me! I have checked and he is in a deep healing sleep. I have done everything I can for him. His leg is healing."_

_"Minerva said the boy was under the curse for less than 2 minutes, but it's twice as bad as the Cruciatus, Poppy. You should know that as I was affected by it years ago."_

_"Severus please take your leave or help the other students, I have told you that I have done everything I can and I have other patients to help." Poppy said as she went to another bed, wondering why the Potions Master cared for the boy._

_Harry stirred. Immediately, Severus looked through the curtains and quickly made his way to the boy as he turned around. Harry looked up slowly and his eyes met Snape's._

_"Finally awake Potter." Snape mused; glad the boy had finally woken._

_Harry finally realized that he was in the hospital wing. His cubical had its curtains drawn, but he could tell that the hospital wing was full of students as he could hear their moans of pain._

_"Anybody dead? How long have I been out?" Harry asked. His voice sounded really husky so he knew he had been out for a while. Snape ignored the question and pointed his wand at Harry's temple and muttered a spell. Snape sighed in relief and sat down near Harry's bandaged leg._

_"Can you tell me your full name and date of birth Mr. Potter?" Snape asked suddenly. Harry's brows came together in confusion._

_"Harry James Potter, 31st July 1980. What's with the questions, Professor Snape?" Harry asked._

_"You were tortured with the Equuleo for less than two minutes. I needed to see if that pretty head of yours was in full working order." Snape said as he started to unbandage Harry's leg. "Feeling any pain Potter?" Snape asked as he held out a potion for him. Harry nodded and took the potion, nearly choking on it as the taste was horrid._

_"I think that there are other people who need more attending to, sir, don't you think?" Harry spat out. What was with Snape's attitude now?_

_"Would you like to lose your leg Potter?" Snape looked at the wound and then reached out for a balm on the table near Harry. He scooped some up with his fingers and put it on the wound. Harry hissed as he felt the potion sink into his wound; it smelt rotten._

_"No sir," Harry hissed out. His hands tightening._

_"Then shut up for once." Snape got his wand out and traced the wound as it started to heal slowly._

_"Have I done something to offend you Professor?" Snape ignored the question and wrapped Harry's leg with a new bandage._

_"You need to rest Mr. Potter" Snape stated._

_"Sir, did anyone die? And how long have I been out?" Harry needed to know as he watched Snape get up._

_"No, nobody died this time Mr. Potter. You have been out for 4 days. Rest, I'll be back in another hour to give you your next dreamless sleep potion. " Snape said with a nod and went through the gap in the curtains. Harry relaxed in his bed; He needed to know how his friends were._

_"Harry!" Said a voice from the other side of the curtain. The curtain moved and Harry found Lucifer on a bed with Viktor sleeping on a chair next to him._

_"Lucifer! What happened to you, and where the hell did you go?" Harry demanded. He looked at his best friend, seeing his left arm bandaged, along with his chest._

_"I was in Honeydukes when the attack happened, seems my brother wanted me to join him. He knocked me out and took me into the cellar, he tried to brand me," Lucifer said as he pointed his chin to his left arm. "But he didn't, he broke a couple of my bones and ran out of the building. What happened to you Harry? I was so worried. Viktor told me everything. He just joined me an hour ago; He's been with Hermione Granger."_

_"I can tell you your brother has a sick sense of humor. Elliot threw his dagger into my leg. Snape say's I was out for 4 days. I was tortured with the Equuleo curse." Harry muttered._

_"Shit, Harry that curse could have..." Lucifer cut off as Madame Pompfry came over._

_"Mr. Lector you should be asleep. I will force a sleeping draught on you if I have to." Poppy warned and Harry waved at Lucifer as he rested back against the bed again. His mind going back to what happened._

* * *

Slowly and silently, Harry was interrupted by foot's steps. A dirty blonde haired girl was waltzing around near him. She came near him, smiling and her eyes widened. Harry had seen her around Hogwarts this past month, and knew that most of the school's population called her loony Luna. They talked about how crazy and weird she was. Harry returned a smile to her. He wouldn't judge her based on other people's rumors.

"Hello Harry Potter." said Luna; her voice was very dreamy and Harry found that it was quite soothing.

"Hello Miss Lovegood, how are you today?"

"Feeling a bit fuzzy. Must be the wrackspurts floating around the lake today."

"Yes, you must be Right Miss Lovegood. Not many students are out around the lake." Harry had to agree with her. He knew those creatures weren't real, but he wanted to be friendly with her. He noticed that the girl didn't have any shoes or socks on.

"Where are your shoes Miss Lovegood?"

"Professor Trelawney has them. She said something about making a prediction with shoes." Harry's eye brows rose curiously. It seems that Professor Trelawney is a crazy seer of sorts.

"You must have others to wear surely?" Harry asked.

"I did, but my housemates have hidden them for a bit of fun. I would like them back eventually though. The ground is a bit cold today, but I like to connect with nature." Luna waltzed over to Harry, sitting next to him. Her blue eyes traced Harry like a telescope. She smiled as she picked up the necklace that Harry had put on the book.

"I didn't know that you believed in the Deathly Hallows Harry Potter." Luna's face lit up as she let a finger trace the necklace.

"The Deathly what?"

"The Deathly Hallows. That is what the symbol is. You see the Three Brothers got a special gift from Death in the story and those gifts make the Deathly Hallows. The triangle means the Cloak of Invisibility, the circle is the Resurrection stone and the line is the Elder wand." Luna got hold of the chain and placed it over Harry's head.

"My father has one like that you know. He believes in the Deathly Hallows. I bet he would love to talk about it to you Harry Potter."

"Your father sounds very interesting Miss Lovegood."

"Oh, he definitely is, we think he's getting his spark back. It's been hard since my mum's death. She had an accident in her potions making, but he's getting there."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's ok Harry Potter. It happens. She was an incredible witch, especially with her potions work. It's sad that it was one of the things she loved that killed her in the end." Luna said as she got up. "See you later Harry, I need to go to choir practice." She waved and skipped away. Harry shook his head and waved back. He got up and walked slowly back up to the castle.

* * *

On the night before the first task, Harry made his way under his invisibility cloak to the Prefects bathroom. Highmaster Karkaroff had told him and a couple of other prefects that they would have to patrol the castle, but in return they had privileges like the prefects bathroom. He made his way to the fifth floor, towards the statue of Boris the Bewildered which Hermione Granger had told him about.

Harry had to look for the right door, but found it very quickly. He leant close to it, and muttered the password, "Strawberries and cream!" just as Hermione had told him.

The door creaked open. Harry slipped inside, surprised to hear a voice singing. He bolted the door and shrunk his cloak then banished it into his pocket. He moved with a slight look of awe on his face: this wasn't a bathroom; it was a freaking swimming pool with a diving bored. Harry spotted clothes on the floor in a messed up pile, and the robe had a Hufflepuff badge on it. The singing started again and Harry found it was coming from the Hufflepuff who was in the white marble rectangular pool. Harry quietly moved towards the bath, realising that it was Cedric who was singing a soft tune.

"I thought I would have been alone, obviously not." Cedric jumped slightly at the voice. Water sloshed around as Cedric tried to bring more bubbles to him. Harry laughed at the boys antics.

"Don't worry Cedric, we are both men. Nothing to be embarrassed about." Harry smugly watched as Cedric blushed heavily on his cheeks and neck. He looked very vulnerable.

"What are you doing here Harry?"

"I would like to ask you the same question? My answer is that I couldn't sleep. Not surprising with the first task taking place tomorrow, well today actually seeing as it has gone past midnight."

"My answer is the same of course; I just needed to mull things over for today's upcoming events."

"Do you mind if I joined you, it seems that I do need to relax?"

"Sure, why not." Cedric murmured and turned away to face the portrait of the mermaid. Harry went over and knelt down to turn the taps on for fresh hot water, and was slightly amused as each tap poured different colours out. He quickly took his robes off, leaving him in his boxers. He quickly shrugged them off, not bothered if Cedric saw anything. He slid into the water, moaning at how good the water felt. The bath like pool was very deep, but Harry's feet easily touched the bottom of the tiled pool.

Harry clicked his fingers at the taps, which quickly turned off. He noticed that Cedric had moved a bit closer towards him as he moved across to the edge of the pool, resting his arms on the tiled edge.

"It seems that you have a lot of advantages for tomorrows task Harry." Cedric quietly admitted.

"Not that many Cedric, you're a year ahead of me in spells and such," Harry saw the nervous tremble of Cedric's hand as he ran it through his golden locks of hair. Harry made his way over to Cedric, making the water ripple, and placed a wet hand on the boy's shoulder, squeezing it softly. "Relax, your nerves will over power you and it won't do you any good. I take it that this school doesn't offer the basic lessons in Occlumency?" Harry asked as Cedric lifted his head and met Harry's eyes.

"No, I take it that your school does?"

"Yes, and it certainly helps in situations like this. Right, do you think that you can empty your mind of all thoughts so it's totally blank?" Harry asked. Cedric nodded and Harry continued. "Right close your eyes and do as I said. Then I want to you to think of something peaceful, like a waterfall or whatever tickles your fancy." Harry watched as Cedric's eyes fluttered closed. The Hufflepuff took a deep breath and Harry let go of the boy's shoulder.

He watched as Cedric's hand suddenly stopped trembling and a small smile suddenly crossed his face. Cedric's eyes snapped open looking at Harry.

"Felling a bit better?"

"Yes, thank you." Cedric said as he leaned closer. Harry noticed the spark in the Hufflepuffs eyes, just like he did when they were in Hogsmeade. His eyes snapped to the boy's pouted lips that were a bit open.

'Tempting, might as well even though he isn't my type.' Harry thought as he leaned in to capture Cedric's lips with his. They both moaned as Harry suddenly pushed Cedric into the baths wall. He wrapped his arms around the Hogwarts champion's waist, bringing their bodies together making wonderful friction against each other.

'What in Merlin's name are you doing Harry? Do not carry on, trust me you will regret it!' A voice said at the back of Harry's mind. He let go of the lips which he was tugging at with his teeth. Harry simply pulled away, shaking his head which made Cedric feel confused.

"What's wrong Harry? Was I doing something wrong?" Cedric said in surprise. Harry's eyes lingered on Cedric's swollen lips.

"No you didn't do anything wrong. I just know this can't happen right now. Not with what's happening at the moment Cedric. It complicates so many things." Harry said suddenly. He watched as the Hufflepuff's face dropped a bit.

"Yeah you're right ...errrr..." Cedric shook his head.

"Don't get me wrong, I do like you Cedric. Maybe when this tournament finishes, but I remember clearly now that someone told me that you are committed to a girl called Cho Chang?" Cedric didn't say anything, he just got out, wrapped a towel around his waist with his back to Harry, totally ignoring his question.

"Cedric ... I'm not going to make you choose. You're undecided on your sexuality, I can see that. Just stick with a girl; it would be so much easier." Harry said as he watched the older boy turn around to face him.

"Harry you're right, I have to admit that. I honestly don't know what else to say." Cedric shrugged, holding tightly to the towel.

"Maybe friendship is what we should stick to." Harry said truthfully.

"Yeah ... maybe for the best. I'll leave you to it then. See you in the morning Harry." Cedric said as he put his clothes on quickly and went out of the prefect's bathroom with Harry watching slightly sad. He sighed and closed his eyes as he went under the water, sitting on the tile floor, trying to relax.

* * *

Harry didn't get to bed until three o'clock that morning. His restlessness caught up with him and he looked a bit on the ragged side, but he covered it up with a glamour. Occasionally he drifted in and out of nightmares of his death by a dragon. He was on high alert when he entered the Great Hall for breakfast. The atmosphere in the school was one of great tension and excitement. Lessons were cancelled for the day and most were pleased.

Harry had crumbled into himself and hid away in one of the empty dungeon classrooms after breakfast. Everyone was staring at him and he let his nerves over run him for the first time in a long while, and he slipped out of the hall.

He had placed himself on one of the desks in the old classroom, with his legs crossed. He had been meditating for a least half an hour, thinking of nothing. He hadn't even heard the door open and close, followed by footsteps.

"Shouldn't you be preparing for the first task Mr. Potter?" Harry opened his eyes to see Snape standing near the front desk.

"Professor Snape. What a pleasant surprise. Long time no see." Harry muttered as he uncrossed his legs and let them dangle from the desk. He totally ignored Snape's question.

"I'll ask again then. Shouldn't you be preparing and not sitting in an empty dungeon classroom?" Harry felt Snape's intense gaze as he looked up into black, never ending depths.

"I am preparing actually. I have been meditating and clearing my mind. It helps in upcoming dangerous situations." Harry says in a sarcastic tone.

"Well Mr. Potter, the champions have to come down into the grounds. Unfortunately your Highmaster is in the judges' tent and can't bring you down." Snape said.

Harry snorted and left the deserted classroom besides professor Snape. Harry found that in potions lessons Snape never showed his true emotions, but Harry though he looked a bit anxious right now. They both kept quiet as they walked down the stone steps and out into the cold morning. They walked on down to the edge of the forest, where the arena was situated. The noise that was coming from the tall Arena was quite loud. They both stopped near a tent that was joined onto the Arena.

"Good luck Mr. Potter, I will be watching." Snape said as he walked off, his robes billowing behind him. Harry watched for a moment and then entered the tent.

* * *

Well there you go then. I know in the last chapter I was going to write in the first task, but it would really make this chapter far to long. But anyhow, PLEASE review. It makes me write more.

From Author Puzzle Me This


	7. Chapter Six: Don't Hold Your Breath

Well, where to start? I Have to really apologize to everyone who have been waiting for an update for this story and any other that your have read that I have wrote. Life just gets in the way, collegemainly and my dads divorce. Worring for him and supporting him is my main prority and my mother wants everything. College has been so busy too. Performing arts is a hard subject, especially if you have to do buisness classes along with maths and English at A Level. Ugh so much home work :) Though, I am so enjoying it. Its the best course ever! xoxo

I hope everyone has had a nice start to the new year and guess what, the next chapter is already wrote and being sent off now to my lovely beta. A Big Huge Thank You to sk8rslashluvr for being my Beta's for this story. It means so much that she has stuck with me.

**DISCLAIMER: As you all know I don't own Harry Potter and all related registered trademarks are property of the illustrious of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. Other character that have been made are of my imagination but made within the magical world.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Don't Hold Your Breath**

Silence met Harry as he entered the tent. He was the last champion to enter; Gabrielle and Cedric were sitting on a camp bed in separate compartments. He looked around and saw that the end one was empty. Madam Pomfrey was walking anxiously around the tent, looking at her healing supplies.

"Your compartment is the last one Mr. Potter," she said, looking up at him with worry in her eyes. "Also, I have been asked to tell you that your family is here to watch. They are seated next to your Highmaster." she said before turning around and going over her check list. This made Harry gulp as he had not written to his mother or father about being the champion. He was trying to avoid telling them as they warned him not to get himself hurt or killed this year.

He frowned as he walked over to his camp bed and sat, bringing his head into his hands while groaning. Now after the task, well, if he comes out alive and not petrified, his parents will be having a good long chat with him. No matter what.

His eyes snapped up to the hanging clothes that he was meant to wear for the task. He stood up quickly, closed the offered curtain and quickly changed. His Inner clothing had protection charms placed on them as he felt the padding on the long cream coloured jumper, which had the Durmstrang logo proudly written across it. He looked at the robe closely, and saw that 'Potter' was written on the back of it in orange, followed by Durmstrang in gold, both words standing out on the crimson red robe.

He re-opened the curtain, taking a couple of calming breaths as he got out of his cubical and started pacing. His eyes glanced between his two competitors, both trying to hold their emotions and thought about his competition. A quarter-Veela, who had to live up to her sister's accomplishments and do better than her in this Tournament, and the only 7th year, a Hufflepuff who had at least half of the schools support and was having an inner battle with his sexuality and emotions.

And then there was himself. The defeater of Voldemort at a very young age: The-Boy-Who-Lived, a very powerful wizard who had been training nearly all his life for the upcoming trials; Durmstrang's top student and seeker who is able to speak to snakes and do non-verbal and wandless magic, as well as his elemental abilities.

What do these two students have on him? Technically nothing, unless they have secrets of their own. But Harry wasn't that arrogant. Chances of coming out of this whole competition alive? Would be the same for him as the other two champions; slim, very slim.

He snapped his gaze away, seeing as Cedric caught his staring, but Cedric quickly and rudely closed his curtains making harry raise an eyebrow in amusement. He was making the Hogwarts Champion nervous. He let out a laugh, making Madam Pompfry jump slightly from fright. Then he started to hear the loud cheering coming from outside the tent. He shut his eyes, trying to calm his now slightly shaking self; his hand tightened around his wand, knowing his life depended on his magic, and therefore his wand.

Just as Harry was about to sit back on his bed again, Ludo Bagman came in alongside Barty Crouch Senior, carrying a small pouch. "Champions gather around," He said quickly, but sharply. Harry walked over to them, smirking at Cedric who quickly joined him, followed by Gabrielle. "Well champions, here is the moment we have all been looking forward too. The rules are quite simple." He stopped, looking over at Crouch, gesturing with his hand for the other man to carry on.

"Your headmaster or headmistress, as well as Mr. Bagman and I, will judge you based on everything that happens in your task, but we will be concentrating on three main areas; style, skill and stamina. I hope in Merlin's name that all three of you have been training your Stamina, because this is no Quidditch match," He said seriously, looking at each of the champions.

"Now you're probably wondering what's in Mr. Bagman's hand. Well there is a replica model of one of the creatures you're going to be facing in the pouch. There are different - er - varieties, you see and I need to tell you something else too ... ah, yes ... your task is to collect the golden egg!" He said with a nod, his eyes sparkling with curiosity as to who in front of him would collect their egg. Ludo Bagman opened the pouch, smirking at the puff of smoke coming out of it.

Harry eyed the purple velvet pouch with curiosity, naming all the dragon types in his head. Shuddering at what he could get.

"Ladies First," he said, offering the pouch to Gabrielle. Her hand went in with slight confidence and she drew out a small replica of a Swedish Short-Snout, which marched about on her palm. Cedric nodded to both judges as his hand dove in, quickly pulling out a replica of a Chinese Fireball. Harry watched the older boy's face go pale, sweat starting to shine its way onto his forehead. "Your turn Mr. Potter." Bagman said, knowing that two dragon replicas were left. Harry nodded and his hand dove into the bag, his fingers going around a spikey neck. He pulled it out and his eyes widened; he, The-Boy-Who-Lived had to pick a Hungarian Horntail, a dragon far worse than the other two. His held a number 'two' on the models back.

Tough luck.

"Well, there you are!" Said Crouch. "You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons and other creature, do you see? Now, I'm going to leave with Mr. Crouch, Seeing as we are both judging and I am also commentating. Mr. Diggory, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right?" he said, watching the champions nod.

"The Goal for this task is to defeat your dragon, then collect your prize with closed eyes." Mr. Crouch coughed quickly after he said his words. "Good luck Champions." he said, turning around, followed by Mr. Bagman as he walked out of the tent.

"Dragons! They want us to fight dragons." Cedric shouted as he throws his replica on the bed, entering the enclosure without turning back. Harry closed his eyes and let the minutes pass. His eyes snapped open as he heard the crowd cheer Cedric, as a whistle told the Hufflepuff to go. Gabriel stood beside him, looking into the enclosure.

"What do they mean by keeping our eyes closed?" She muttered to herself, Harry looked down at her, keeping his mouth shut for once, not wanting to give away that information.

Twenty minutes later Harry heard the crowd scream. Bagman started to announce: "He was taking a risk, this one! Clever move - shame it didn't work." He announced. Harry was shocked to see four people carrying a stretcher with a petrified Cedric on it. Gabriel next to him shook her head. Harry nodded at her and moved to the enclosure.

"Get him on a bed quickly, Good thing Professor Sprout and I have the antidote to recover him." Madam Pomfrey snapped, closing the curtain around Cedric's compartment, not letting on what type of other creature did this to Cedric Diggory.

"Good Luck Harry." Gabrielle said quickly. He turned his head and smiled slightly.

"Same to you and what they meant by keeping your eyes closed is that the other type of creature is a snake." Harry said as he snapped his head forward. His eyes on the prize now. Hopefully his message got across.

"My that was a feisty dragon to get out of the arena. One down two to go. So onto our next competitor, The Durmstrang Champion, Harry Potter, is up." Harry took a deep breath as the whistle blow. He let his emotions fall back behind his Occlumency wall and stepped out of the champions'tent. His eyes searched the rocky arena to find the Hungarian Horntail he was supposed to face, and then up at the hordes of spectators, including his parents and younger brother and sister. Harry knew few were expecting him to succeed. His fellow Durmstrang Students knew he would, as well as the Highmaster.

His green eyes found the dragon, behind a pile of rocks. He snuck his way around to see through a gap, and saw that the Arena went down wards, and could therefore see the whole thing. His eyes spotted the snake, deep down guarding three eggs. The dragon was behind a pile of a lot of rocks, roaring in anger. Thank Merlin that it hadn't seen him yet. The crowd started to make more noise, but Harry didn't care as he threw himself behind a higher pile of rocks, holding his wand up.

"Accio Supernova!" Harry shouted.

He waited a couple of minutes, smirking as he heard the fastest type of broom on the planet rush towards him quickly, making the crowd roar more in excitement. It landed next to him and he quickly swung his leg over the purple/silver broom, and shot upwards, soaring fast towards the sky. The wind rushed through his hair as he realized that he had left not only the ground, but the Arena.

So he dived back down.

Harry plummeted to the ground like there was no tomorrow, His wand pointing to the dragon. "Great Scott, he can fly!" yelled Bagman, as the crowd shrieked and gasped. "Krum, I bet he can match your skills any day, right?" Harry ignored the loud voice and soared around the dragon, making the creature revolve its long neck, letting out a loud roar.

"Incarcerous Maxima!" Harry quickly said as big thick ropes shot out of his wand, going around the dragon tightly. Harry slashed his wand again through the air, making the ropes even tighter as they started to dig through the creature's thick skin, and blood started to colour the ropes and leak out. Harry quickly flew around the creature again as a shot of fire followed him, missing him, but not by much. 'Now, let's fight fire with fire then.' Harry thought as he swapped his wand into his left hand, lifting his right hand towards the rope.

Harry started to chant under his breath, fire starting to flow out of his hand as it bonded with the ropes, making the Dragon screech in pain and anger. The creature started to roar out more fire after Harry, its head going everywhere in pure anger. Harry quickly zoomed towards the pool of water, pointing his wand towards the liquid. Harry quickly and non-verbally cast the hydrokinetic spell, and the water within the pool started to flow out. Harry pointed his wand at the dragon, the water now surrounding and encasing the creature inside an enchanted sphere of water as Harry attempt to drown the nasty creature. Bagman was shouting again and the crowd gasped at his words. Harry's concentration never wavered as the shape of the complex water sphere started to continually spin.

But the Dragon wasn't having any of it.

The Horntail started slashing through the water with its tail, causing the sphere to collapse and allowing the creature to escape from his watery prison. The dragon started to revolve its neck around, swiping its head everywhere, moving its body and flapping its wings hard, making the ropes snap around it. Harry quickly thought about his plan and transfigured his wand into a long sword. He started to move upwards on his broom and missed the flames again, but the creatures tail came whipping up to meet him instead, he tried to swerve to the left but one of the long spikes grazed his shoulder, ripping his robes and skin. The crowd started to scream.

Harry groaned in pain and soared higher, holding onto his wand/sword with all his life, turning sharply above the arena. His left hand held onto his broom tightly and he dropped into a straight line. He started to swing his sword in circles, swaying side to side as the dragon sent up fire to meet him. Now Harry saw red. He zoomed around the dragon a couple of times so fast as he dived to its long neck, swinging his sword straight down, making it go all the way through. Bagman gasped in shock with the crowed. "Merlin, he slayed the Dragon!" he shouted again, while Harry watched the head of the creature drop to the ground.

He hovered over it, lowering his broom to go down towards the Basilisk while tightly holding onto his bloodied sword. Harry's hearing picked up the beautiful snakes hissing, his brain translating into the mighty language of Parseltongue. Harry went down slowly, landing down on the rocky ground. He turned around to face the rock, quickly shrinking his broom wandlessly and placing it within his robe pocket.

_**"Another Wizard wantsss to ssseek my eggsss,"** _the basilisk hissed sharply, raising itself upwards. _**"Sssilly boy. Like you can get passt me. You're not going to ssslay me!"** _Harry raised his eyebrows at the rock, the snake tickling his amusement.

_**"I may ssseek one of your eggsss and try to crossss your path precious, but I will never ssslay a beautiful creature like you."** _Harry hissed softly, his eyes still firmly on the rock in front of him. The snake curiously slithered forward, tasting the air with her red tongue. The crowd above him gasped, from their point of view it looked like the snake was going to eat him.

_**"You ssspeak! It'sss ssso rare to meet a ssspeaker,"** _The snake paused, hearing the humans above listen to the loud voice of Bagman.

"What in Merlin's name! He's speaking to the snake. Harry Potter is a Parselmouth! I didn't see that one coming." Bagman said in shock. Harry's parents looked at each other not in shock, but in worry. Now was going to be the time he revealed his secret. Parseltongue was a very, very rare ability. A Dark ability at that. People only inherited the ability from then Slytherin line, you had to be related. No question about it.

_**"Move back sssix ssstepsss youngling,"** _the snake hissed softly. Harry snapped his eyes closed tightly. He stepped back in hesitation, giving in to her command. The snake was now slithering around him, making the crowd scream in fear. The Basilisk raised her head again, but this time in front of Harry. _**"May I have your name, youngling?"**_

_**"My name isss Harry Jamesss Potter. May I know yoursss preciousss?"** _Harry asked softly, well aware that the snake was in front of him.

_**"Harry Jamess Potter, thy name sssuitsss you. My name is Ssskylin. I warn you not to open your eyesss yet Harry Potter. I may give you an egg, if you are good enough."** _The Beautiful creature was playing him! Harry laughed slightly, his lips smirking. Though the vain creature did suit her name very well. He obeyed her command again and he didn't open his eyes. Though the snake eyed his wand, and Harry could sense that.

**_"Princessss of England. I dare sssay you are indeed Ssskylin. You live up to your name. Would you like me to change my sssword back to my wand, Ssskylin? This would never touch you!"_** Harry truthfully, Skylin tasting the air around her again. Harry transfigured his sword into his wand again, noticing it was covered with the dragon's blood.

_**"You are very trusssting Harry Jamesss Potter. I can sssee that. You need an egg and I happen to have three to complete your tasssk. Go, you may have one. Turn 180 degreesss and open your eyesss. Get an egg and you may sssee me in all my glory. I will have all my defencesss down. You will not get petrified by me."** _Harry turned and opened his green eyes. He walked forward to his goal. His wrecked robes billowing behind him. He walked with confidence and picked up a golden egg with his left hand.

His eyes looked at the beautiful egg before he dared to turn and look at the Basilisk as he counted down from seven; taking the risk he spun around. His eyes traveled along the huge beautiful snake before him and he bowed to her, earning a bow back. He walked forward with confidence and pocketed his wand, offering his right hand to her. Skylin rubbed her huge head along his hand. The crowd screamed in terror, Bagman stuttering his words which Harry continued to ignore.

_**"You better get your wound fixed sssoon, youngling. Now you have the egg you will have to work out its sssecretsss. But for now I wish you luck. Dark timesss are coming, and you will be prepared. You're a very talented wizard Harry Jamesss Potter, never forget that. I will sssee you again, in time."**_ She hissed in a motherly tone towards him.

_**"I bid you good bye Princesss Ssskylin and yesss, I hope we meet again and pleassse go eassy on with the next contessstant."**_ Harry hissed bowing to her again. He watched her slither around her nest, to protect it again from the last champion. He smiled and quickly went to his robe and got his broom, reverting it back to its original size. He mounted it and slowly raised up, holding his egg high towards the audience, ignoring the pain he was in. The crowd cheered in disbelief at what had just happened.

He had done it. He had completed the first task. He beamed at his school mates, especially Viktor and Lucifer. He turned towards the judges and bowed his head at them. He waved at his younger siblings who were jumping up and down. He smiled at his parents and his Highmaster, who was looking very pleased. His green eyes caught the attention of Severus Snape, who looked slightly shocked, but a smirk appeared on his thin lips. Harry winked at him.

"That was one hell of a performance," Bagman said with quite the shock in his voice. "The Judges and I have deliberated on the score and Harry Potter has made a new record. You have received 50/50 on your first task. Well done!" The crowd erupted in applause and gave him a standing ovation. "Next up is Gabrielle Delacour, the Beaubaxtons Champion!"

And suddenly, the task seemed to be over for him.

Harry zoomed down to the enclosure, getting off his broom to be met by Madam Pomfrey. "On the stretcher Mr. Potter, no back chat." Harry made his way onto the stretcher and but his broom besides him. He was levitated into the tent and was met with a pale Beauxbatons champion. "I'm glad you're ok Harry." She whispered, nodding her head.

"I have faith in you Frenchie." Harry said as he sent a painful smile back at her as he was levitated back to him compartment. The pain in his torn shoulder was becoming too much. Madam Pomfrey tutted as she swished her wand over his robes, making him half naked, only in his leather trousers and dragon hide boots.

"Oh my," Madam Pomfrey said as she rushed over to his left side, examining the three deep slashes. She cleaned the cut with a dab of some purple liquid that smoked and stung, and then traced the wounds with her wand, to get a diagnosis if any muscles were torn. Harry hoped that his parents wouldn't see the wounds, but he was too late. He was going to suffer even more from his mother wrath.

"HARRY JAMES POTER!" Pandora Reikhman screeched as she entered the tent. Harry groaned as he covered his eyes with his right hand. "Oh you're in so much trouble young man." She growled as she reached his bed side, her eyes going over the wounds.

"I believe you're Mr. Potter's parents?"

"Yes, I am Pandora Reikhman . Can I please tend to my son's wounds? I am a healer like yourself." She said in a dark tone, her eyes boring into her son's wounds. Madam Pomfrey huffed.

"I suppose. He's going to be in the hospital wing for a couple of days, there is some muscle that needs to be put back together. Honestly, students and Dragons. I hate Tournaments all together." She muttered as she left his compartment. Harry dropped his hand to his side, opening one green eye. He immediately wishes he didn't as he could see the fury on the blonde woman's face that told him he was in big trouble.

"Hello Mother." Harry said in his usual tone, earning him a glare.

"Don't Hello Mother me! I have had no contact from you in over a month and I had to find out from the newspaper that you entered the TriWizard tournament and were made a champion! What did I tell you about safety? Hmm?" Pandora sighed as she quickly summoned a potion that she knew would be in the other healer's supplies. She handed it to her son and helped him take it.

"Mother I'm not an invalid." Harry said sternly as he downed the brown potion, sticking his tongue out at the taste. His mother started to go over his wounds, chanting Vulnera Sanentur.

"You're going to be grounded for life." She muttered to her son, who groaned.

"Okay, I know it was wrong of me to not update you about my current status, but you have to believe me when I say this, but I haven't been myself. I'm growing up mother. I apologise for not staying in contact but I have been really busy."

"So were you busy when you were under attack by death eaters?" She hissed as bandages started to wrap themselves around Harry's arm and shoulder. Harry closed his eyes and his jaw tightened; he started to feel weird. A pain started to go through his scar immediately and the last thing Harry saw was his mother's scared face as his sight went black.

Harry Potter had sudenly stopped breathing.

* * *

So what do you think? Please review. It makes my day when I ready your lovely reviews. It makes me want to carry on writing

From

Puzzle Me This

xoxo


	8. Chapter Seven:And it feels like Jealousy

HERE WE GO! I kept my promise and here is the next chapter! I'm having such a good time writing again and the next chapter is nearly done, I will give you and hint. Yule Ball. Anyway thank you everyone for the lovely reviews and reading this story. Had such a busy week and finally got my exam play out of the way which I passed with flyring colours. Which I am gald about. So hopefully I wll finish the next chapter this weekened and send it of to be beta'd and publish it next week. I think you will all like the progress of Severus and Harry in the next one. There a so many surprises, it's unreal! So go on and read and tell me what you think.

A Big Huge Thank You to sk8rslashluvr for being my Beta's for this story. It means so much that she has stuck with me.

**DISCLAIMER: As you all know I don't own Harry Potter and all related registered trademarks are property of the illustrious of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. Other character that have been made are of my imagination but made within the magical world**

**xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: And it feels like Jealous?**

Harry awoke to the white walls of the infirmary, groaning at the slight pain coming from his scar. "Mr. Potter." Harry turned his head slowly and met dark eyes. Severus sat on the chair next to the infirmary bed. Dark greasy hair fell over his shallow face and shadows bloomed under his eyes. Harry wondered why the Potions Master has here, sitting next to his bed.

"What happened Professor?" He croaked, lifting himself up, hissing in slight pain at his shoulder, before finally relaxing against the pillows behind him. Severus handed him a yellow potion, which Harry sniffed and downed quickly, knowing it was for his pain.

"It seemed that you wanted to stop breathing on us. Madam Pomfrey found that your brain waves would stop and start. Your scar started to bleed, and your wounds on your shoulder started to bleed again. Luckily she gained everything under control with the help of Mrs. Reikhman. I have had to observe you for the past 16 hours and put three different types of potions into your system." Snape said with a nod, placing a book on the stand next to the chair and handed Harry a glass of water, which he gladly took and drank from, placing it on the closer bed stand.

"Why did it happen?" Harry asked, surprise coming across his face at what the man had explained to him. 16 hours of being out like a light.

"That is the question. We do not know of the cause. That is why Madam Pomfrey and I have had to keep an eye on you and update your chart of progress. Your _family_ wanted to know when you would wake up, I should go gladly tell them," Severus sneered as Harry nodded and gulped, betting all of his Potter fortune that his parents were staying in the castle, worried as hell. The Potions Master stood up walking over and opening the curtains. He turned his head slightly, black eyes meeting green. "I shall be back after your _visitors_." Snape quickly made his getaway, his black teaching robes billowing around the curtain dramatically as usual.

Harry rolled his eyes and caught sight of the table at the end of the bed, covered in get well presents and letters as well as the latest edition of the Daily Prophet. He held his left hand out, wandlessly and non-verbally levitating the newspaper into his hand. His eyes scanned the front page, croaking out a dark laugh at the main title.

_Good or Evil: Parselmouth Potter Wins First Task!_

_The boy who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named is possibly dangerous, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Alarming evidence has recently come to light about Harry Potter's Magical Power, which casts doubts upon his allegiances to the light to compete in a demanding competition like the Triwizard Tournament. Potter, the Daily Prophet can exclusively reveal, has been going to Durmstrang for all his schooling, which casts doubt upon whether he is light. In Yesterday's first task, Potter performed outstandingly, earning top marks and breaking a record. Potter revealed that he can fly like a top seeker, slaying his dragon by non-verbally transfiguring his wand into a sword and best of all; The-Boy-Who-lived can speak to snakes!_

_"I can't believe he's a Parselmouth. Everyone knows that's the mark of a Dark Wizard. Have you ever heard of a decent one who could talk to snakes? They called Slytherin himself Serpent-tongue. No wonder he went to Durmstrang." said Ernie Macmillan, a student of Hogwarts. Parseltongue is the language of serpents and an individual who can speak Parseltongue is known as a Parselmouth. It is a very uncommon skill, and is typically hereditary. Nearly all known Parselmouths are descended from Salazar Slytherin, which makes us think: Does Potter have Slytherin blood within his veins? But, the ability to converse with snakes has long been considered a Dark Art. Indeed, the most famous Parselmouth of our times is none other than You-Know-Who himself. A member of the Dark Force Defence League, who wished to remain unnamed, stated that he would regard any wizard who could speak Parseltongue "as worthy of investigation. Personally, I would be highly suspicious of anybody who could converse with snakes, as serpents are often used in the worst kinds of Dark Magic, and are historically associated with evildoers." Similarly, "anyone who seeks out the company of such vicious creatures as werewolves and giants would appear to have a fondness for violence." _

_After the first Task a reporter witnessed Potter on a stretcher coming from the champions' tent, blood coming from his scar. It is possible, say top experts at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, that Potter's brain was affected by the attack inflicted upon him by You-Know-Who, and that his insistence that the scar is still hurting is an expression of his deep-seated confusion. "He might even be pretending, but blood coming from the scar is quite unusual." said one specialist. Some fear that Potter might resort to the Dark Arts in his desperation to win the tournament. But that's no surprise, after all Potter is a Durmstrang student._

_More on Page 3._

Harry snorted, throwing the paper on the now unoccupied seat where Snape had been. "What a load of trash." Harry said in disgust, glaring at the paper. So, people think he will be the next Dark Lord? Yes he did know the Dark Arts, but bloody hell! Dumbledore knows and has used the Dark Arts and everyone sees him as the bloody light Lord. He was definitely not in League with Tom Riddle or Albus Dumbledore. He believed in neither dark nor light, but balance. He knew that Dumbledore wanted him to join the Order of the Phoenix when he turned 17. He would gladly join, but he wouldn't be light. Although, Dumbledore doesn't like the order using any curses or spells that are dark, Harry was told by Sirius in the summer.

Harry sighed, rubbing his forehead, only then noticing that a taped bandage covered his scar. His shoulder ached only a tad, thanks to the potion that Snape had given him, making the pain in his head and shoulder dull. He heard loud chatter coming from the hallway leading to the infirmary, noticing four voices. He smiled as the curtains suddenly came open and a small, long haired blonde figure jumped on the left side of the bed, hugging him.

"Harry!" She squeaked, kissing his cheek. Big hazel eyes boring into his. "You, my older brother, haven't written to me in a while." She said with a sad face, pouting. Harry chuckled looking at his little sister.

"Hello to you too Zienna. I have to say like mother like daughter." He said with a chuckle kissing his sister's forehead. He smiled again as he saw his brother, followed by his Parents enter his warded off bed. His mother immediately came over to him, smothering him with motherly kisses and affection. "Thank Merlin that you're alright. You left me in quite a straight young man. You had me and your father so worried, not to mention you had both Eric and Zienna crying."

"MUM!" Eric said loudly crossing his arms in embarrassment, going red. Harry patted the bed to summon the brown haired boy, who came over quickly and sat down next to their sister, Harry ruffling his younger brother's hair with affection. Harry looked at his Father who was running a potions stained hand through his light blonde hair. He moved to sit on the other side of Harry, ruffling his oldest son's hair, narrowing his silver eyes at the covered scar.

"You had us all worried Harry." Thaddeus said with a pause, grabbing hold of his son's hand giving it a light squeeze. "I am, um, we all are very proud of you. Yes, you did not contact us," Harry was going to talk, but Thaddeus held his hand up. "But your mother and I will talk about that with you at a later date, when you are fully recovered." He smiled, looking at his wife.

"You're the news back at Durmstrang. I couldn't believe it, my brother the Durmstrang Champion and in the lead too!" Eric beamed a smile, earning his hair another ruffle. "You should have seen the audience when you slayed the dragon and talked to the snake. I knew you were going to have to talk to it to convince it when I first laid eyes on the basilisk. Good thing we were protected by wards, I did not want to be petrified like the Hogwarts Champion. Too bad about what happened to him."

"Did you have to slay the dragon though?" Zienna said sadly, earning a look from Pandora.

"Zienna, we already talked about that." Pandora warned her daughter, who dropped her head. Harry sighed, tightening his hold around the 8 year old. He noticed a purple pouch near the end of the bed on a table, which was moving. He smirked and looked at his brother.

"Eric, can you get me that purple pouch please." He asked. Eric nodded a confused look on his face. He moved on the bed and got the small pouch, handing it to Harry. He opened it and a small flow of fire escaped the bag. "Hold out your hand Zienna," He murmured, carefully picking out the replica. Zienna gasped as Harry placed the small figure on her small hand.

"Wow that is so cool." Eric clapped his hands together, his finger stroking the moving figures neck.

"Is that safe?" Pandora asked her sight on Zienna.

"Yes it is, don't worry mother." Harry said with a yarn, blinking his eyes a couple of times. Zienna looked at the creature with fascination. "Can I have it?" She asked in a sweet tone.

"Of course, it's yours and Eric's." Harry smiled, handing the pouch to Eric. Thaddeus looked at Pandora, who nodded at the time.

"I think it's time to go children. Let's leave your father to talk to Harry for a little longer." Pandora said as she kissed and hugged her son gently. He also got another kiss from his sister and half a hug from his brother. He watched them leave between the curtains, Pandora smiling as she closed the gap walking with her children out of the hospital wing. Thaddeus had spotted the paper on the chair and sighed.

"I see you have read the paper?" He asked in annoyance, glaring at the front page.

"Cannot be helped father, I knew it was coming with what I did yesterday. I just couldn't have been petrified." Harry said seriously, relaxing more against his pillows.

"You had me and your mother seriously worried, Harry. Did it ever cross your mind what we would think about you entering this dangerous competition? That you would have to show your power and strength?" He asked, lowering his chin, muscles tightening around his jaw. Harry knew that his father wasn't happy about the situation, though his mother was angrier.

"We don't like it when you're hurt. I know we didn't leave off on the best of terms at the end of summer, especially after everything with your godfather and the Dursleys."

"You do know it wasn't your fault that the magical court decided that I would spend half a year with the Dursleys while I was younger. Sirius didn't help matters by arguing with you about this. It was for my protection to stay in Surrey, blood wards like Dumbledore said. But at least I grew up in a decent home for six months a year before I attended a Magical school. Now I only need to stay a week at the Dursleys during the summer to renew the wards and the protection."

"Yes, but Harry, Pandora and I really did try to get full custody over you. What they did to you every time you were there left Pandora and I in a state every time you returned. We felt so bad that we couldn't do anything. Even when we tried to tell the court, they just shooed us away. I know you know already, but you're our son. There were times that we wanted to blood adopt you, even though it wasn't our choice. That is why I want to talk to you now. Seeing as you will be turning 17 in 8 months time, we wanted to give you the option of a blood adoption. You will still be related to your birth mother and father, but you will gain some traits and looks from us. I know you have always felt a burden to us, but you are my son. No matter what you think, even if you don't choose to do the blood adoption." He said warmly, placing his hand on his son's cheek, moving a piece of hair behind Harry's ear. Harry leaned into the touch, his insides turning. His gaze met his fathers, the only father figure he has ever had since he can remember.

Yes Harry can remember his dad and mum, in dreams and memories, but he would never know them in this life again. He had grown up in both worlds, always thanking the Reikhmann's for finding him on the door step of privet drive all those years ago after visiting Miss. Figg. He never thought about what ifs.

"How long have I got to decide? I would take your name if I chose yes, wouldn't I?"

"You have until the day before your birthday and if you did choose yes, your name would be hyphenated. Reikhman-Potter or the other way around," Thaddeus said with a small smile. "Any other questions about it all?" He asked, and Harry shook his head.

"So," Thaddeus said, changing the subject. "I see you have shocked the Hogwarts Professors with your knowledge. They have given high praise about you in all your classes here. Igor is very proud of you, as are Pandora and I. We couldn't ask anymore of you. Your grades are the best in your year from all three schools attending here." Thaddeus smiled proudly at his son.

"But I have to ask, how are you finding Potions with Severus Snape?" He smirked the Reikhman smile that Harry would love to have, it actually frightened him with how devilish it was.

"Well let's just say that someone surprised the Hogwarts Potions Master a lot." Harry laughed.

"As I have heard. Making the Draught of Living Death with no text book."

"Do you know him well?"

"I told you that I was in my last year of schooling when he joined Hogwarts. But over the years I have met him and talked with him at Potion Conferences. He is very good at what he does, brilliant, for creating the wolfsbane potion at a young age. I have nothing against his past, he is a good man," Harry understood what his father was saying. He would have to tell his father about Snape and the prophecy, but not now.

"As you know there are 7 ranks in Potion positions. 7 being an apprentice, 6 completing an apprenticeship, 5 completing the potions mastery, 4 working within the potions business, 3 creating a new potion, 2 working as a potions academic and 1 is where you have created over 3 new potions with a healing mastery. Severus and I are both Grade 1 potions masters. We both are respected people, I more so because of his past." Harry's eyes widened, he hadn't know that Severus Snape was a grade 1 potions master. That was bit of a shocker, now Harry knew why Snape was sat next to his bed.

"So have you met anyone here? Are you and Lucifer...?" Thaddeus trailed off, raising his eyebrows at his son. Harry groaned, going slightly red.

"Father please, Lucifer and I are best friends and will only ever be. Please don't go into detail again about how both of your fathers were best friends and ended up together. We did try a relationship but it didn't work." Harry said as he turned his head away, feeling heated. Thaddeus chuckled and raised his hands.

"Only asking. I just want to know that you are being safe."

"For the love of Merlin, please father change the subject." Harry sunk into his pillows, closing his eyes. Thaddeus laughed and stood up, tucking in Harry's blankets like he used to when he was much smaller. He leaned over and hugged his son carefully. "I better go and let you rest. When you are fully recovered, your mother and I will be taking you to Hogsmeade on an upcoming weekend before Christmas. We have permission to do so." He ruffled his son's hair and stood up straight.

"Ok," Harry murmured, smiling slightly.

"I will see you soon and please don't forget to write. You, and especially I, don't want to suffer from your mother's wrath. Bye Son." He smiled with a nod, walking out of the curtains and out of the hospital wing. Harry shook his head, smiling.

He closed his eyes, sighing. It was nice to feel loved, to have a family. Living with the Dursleys for six months a year before he turned 11 was not the nicest of experiences. He wasn't loved there; he was treated like a house elf. He had a room, well Dudley's second bedroom. He was fed, well if he completed his chores and there were times when he got ... abused.

He appreciated it every time he arrived at the Reikhman's every June 2nd and cried when he left on January 2nd.

He let his head drop back to look at the beamed ceiling. He tried to turn his head to his damaged arm and shoulder, noticing a small gap between the wall and curtain. Bronze golden hair was seen on a bed. Harry moved further back, seeing Cedric looking half petrified, though his face had gained colour. He rolled his head back towards the ceiling and Madam Pomfrey coming him.

"Right Mr. Potter, time to change your bandages." She said in a sharp tone, noticing that the pajama top had spots of blood on it. She did her work, causing Harry to hiss at times while she changed the bandages. It was still bleeding, but a lot less. Thankfully the wounds were healing.

"I will but a warming charm on you Mr. Potter, as you're not going to be wearing a top for a while. I don't want anything constricting the bandage." She swiped her wand over Harry, a warming charm instantly covering him. The woman left and Harry smirked at his half nakedness: if Snape would just walk in. Harry ran his right hand through his hair, sighing as he listened to the footsteps of Severus Snape as he entered through the curtain holding another potions vial, eyes slightly widening at Harry's current state.

"I see your family has visited?" Severus asked with a sneer, shoving the potion into Harry's hand, who took it straight away, blanching at the taste.

"Yes, of course." Harry said with a shrug, placing the empty vial on the stand next to him. He placed his arms on the bed, forearms facing upwards as his eyes traced over the tattoo on his left arm. Harry had personally gotten the tattoo drawn by a professional. He knew what he wanted it to be like. The Tattoo was a sword, but not just any sword; it was his destined sword, a magical one that chose him, just like his wand did.

The tattoo was in the middle of his forearm, the tip of the sword directing towards his hand. It was wrapped with a rose vine, thorns sticking out; the blood red rose resting on the left handle. The handle was wrapped in an emerald hide, leading to the Potter and Reikhman crests that were on the bottom of the blade. On the silver shimmering blade was a saying;

Untouchable Love.

One thing Riddle didn't have.

Harry of course knew that Snape was looking at it. Harry snapped his eyes up, looking at the potions master, who was grasping his left tattooed arm, one tattoo that was given to him that he chose to have, one that caused pain. Severus hung his head, his lank hair covering his face.

"Why on your left forearm?" He said quietly, his face pale with what the tattoo meant and what was written on it.

"Why? Cause _He_can never touch this arm. Riddle will never know of sacrifice or love. In the end we are born to die, meaning he is meant to die. Not live the powerful immortal life he longs for. He is still out there, Severus. Don't tell me you cannot feel him coming! I know my Highmaster has been having trouble with his own tattoo, I bet you have too. Its true what the papers say, dark times are ahead, there's no denying that. You will return to him and I just hope you are safe." Harry's jaw tightened, hands turning into fists. Severus looked sick. He grunted and spun, quickly making his getaway from the boy.

Harry bowed his head, quickly mulling over the last couple of days' events, not forgetting Severus's stone sickened face.

* * *

"Now that was how a true Durmstrang student does it!" a dark musical voice said from behind the curtains. A very pale hand came to hold the fabric and opened the curtain to make a small gap. A very beautiful dark blonde, red eyed man stood smirking at Harry who now opened the curtains fully to let light shine through Harry's covered bed.

"Professor Lex," Harry said with wide eyes, not expecting the man to be here in Hogwarts. "What a surprise to see you here." Harry smirked, looking up and down at his dueling and physical education Professor.

"A surprise? Now come on Potter, I couldn't have missed my best student participating in a tournament like this. I'm slightly hurt that you think that." Professor Lex looked at him sadly with his red eyes, placing a hand above his heart with a wounded look.

"Professor, I just thought you would have been teaching yesterday and today." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I took 2 days off. I was sitting at the top with the rest of the Durmstrang students. Anyway, I also wanted to see how everyone was, how you are coping. It didn't surprise me that the goblet chose your name. You're already doing Durmstrang proud. You have so much support as well, even the Hogwarts students were holding banners with certain Potter motto's." he said with a deep chuckle, wiggling his eyebrows at Harry.

"That would be the Slytherins. They don't like the idea of having a Hufflepuff compete and I think that was enforced by Cedric getting petrified today. I overheard the healer say that it will take him a week to wake up. Tell me what the other champions scored, I haven't asked anyone that yet."

"Hmm, the Beauxbatons girl got 43 points. She did amazingly well, and also got her egg. But I think that you told the snake to go easy on her, eh?"

"How did you guess?" He smirked, while his professor shook his head.

"You Mr. Potter have been taught very well." The blonde chuckled again, moving quickly to sit on the space next to Harry on the hospital bed.

"Well I have had a great teacher, as well as a mother who taught me well. So, how are you Professor?" Harry asked, his green eyes meeting the red ones of his favorite professor.

Professor Elliot Lex is a caring man, who enjoys teaching very much; though not to say he doesn't let anything get to him. How did he become who he is today? Well it started with the fact that Elliot is muggleborn. 20 years ago, on Halloween to be exact, Voldemort got his death eaters to attack a muggle village in Yorkshire. Thornton-Le-Dale had at the time been getting a lot of reports of accidental magic, coming from muggleborns, seeing as only one wizarding family lived in said village. This information was told to Voldemort by a death eater who worked within the Ministry.

The attack happened when Elliot was visiting his parents along with his older brother. He was 26 at the time. Fire started to spread across buildings and it was too late to escape as two death eaters entered the Lex home, one being a vampire.

Him and his brother protected their muggle parents and had an epic duel, but Elliot was forced to face the vampire whom was really pissed off about his wand being zapped out of his hand by a simple Expelliarmus. What happened next happened so fast, Elliot was brutally attacked and bitten. His brother stunned the other death eater and killed the vampire, but he was too late.

Harry had read about the event in a book while in his first year, even though he didn't have the professor yet for class. 101 muggles died that night, and 7 wizards including aurors killed. Death eaters captured or killed: 7. 1 person bitten.

Harry finally in his third year at Durmstrang took dueling and physical education as his two options. He obviously knew that the Professor was a vampire, seeing as at meal times he had a glass of blood and a rare steak, but he personally wanted to hear what happened from Professor Lex. Harry came up with a solid plan; he and his professor had a free period after a tiring dueling lesson. Harry pushed himself to do it, and he asked.

Elliot was shocked. No students had asked him how he became a vampire, mostly students were afraid of him. Harry told him straight that he wasn't scared and didn't hold any prejudice. That's when a caring relationship blossomed between Harry and Elliot. Harry could start trusting a professor for the first time.

Harry was slightly shaken out of his thoughts. "I apologize Professor, just spacing out."

"Please Harry, call me Elliot. I'm not your Professor for the rest of your 6th year and anyway, I'm meant to be asking you that. How are you? After all you slayed a dragon and showed the student body and all the staff, as well as the ministry officials, your talents." Elliot winked, tucking a piece of dark blonde hair behind his ear.

"Yes, no doubt you have seen the latest addition of the Daily Prophet, Elliot. If you are giving me the pleasure of calling you Elliot, then call me Harry." He said with a nod, holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you Elliot." He said with a laugh, the red eyed man beaming a smile and taking the hand to shake it. The hospital doors opened, revealing Snape who stopped and looked at them, Harry's and Elliot's hands stuck midair together as their heads turned towards the potions master.

Elliot chuckled again, Harry letting go of his Professor's hand and looking wide eyed as Elliot winked at Harry and strode over to Severus, holding out his hand. "You must be Professor Snape? I'm Elliot Lex, Dueling and Physical Education Professor at Durmstrang. Pleasure to meet you." Elliot smiled.

Severus sneered, ignoring the hand and went passed the man, giving Harry a dirty look. "Hanging out with vampires now Potter? I wonder what next..." Snape said silkily, glaring as he continued to walk towards Madam Pomfrey's office, slamming the poor office door.

"Well, I think you and I just made a friend, Harry. What do you think?" Elliot gasped out, his red eyes furious. Harry just shook his head.

"That is Severus Snape for you." Harry muttered, wondering why he seemed to be in the man's bad books.

* * *

Well there you go! Hope it wasn't boring or anything. Severus and Madam Pompfry are finding a cause for what happened to Harry in the next couple of chapters.

Please Review, makes my day. Like I said before, the last reviews were amazing. Thank you everyone for reading and reading. xoxo

From Puzzle Me This

xoxo


	9. Chapter Eight:Beginnings of a Ball Part1

HERE WE GO AGAIN! Sorry for keeping you all waiting for a tad bit longer. I'm having such a good time writing again and the next chapter is nearly done, I will give you and hint. Snarry dancing at the Yule Ball. Anyway thank you everyone for the lovely reviews and reading this story. I'm having such busy weeks with my buisness work and such. College is having my kife.. Which I am not gald about, keeps me from writing more. So hopefully I wll finish the next chapter this weekened and send it of to be beta'd and publish it next week. I think you will all like the progress of Severus and Harry in the next one. There a so many surprises, it's unreal! So go on and read and tell me what you think.

The next chapter is filled with loads of hints and suprises which I am shocked that I imagined it and wrote it. Too all you hoobastank and David Bowie fans out there, a couple of songs will be mentioned in the next chapter, in a certain court yard with a certain student who likes taking photos. You all will hopefully love it. I am doing something no snarry writer has done before, I think. Well I haven't read anything like it as of yet.

A Big Huge Thank You to sk8rslashluvr for being my Beta's for this story. It means so much that she has stuck with me. And I wish her a Belated Birthday, I hope she had a nice one.

**DISCLAIMER: As you all know I don't own Harry Potter and all related registered trademarks are property of the illustrious of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. Other character that have been made are of my imagination but made within the magical world.**

**xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Beginnings of a Ball Part 1

December had quickly made its way into Hogwarts with decorations of the festive season and Harry grumbled at the sight like the Grinch. Since leaving the Hospital wing, things hadn't been quite the same. One, he missed Elliot, who had started to write him, second, people now looked up to him and tried to push themselves on him. Class work became harder, but Harry wasn't complaining, third, Cedric had been brought back from his frozen state and had started talking to Harry again since he had visited him in the hospital wing and last of all, potions was now becoming Harry's least favorite class of the week. Snape was acting peculiar and just damn nasty.

Ever since that conversation in the Hospital wing and meeting Elliot Lex, Snape hated him, he really did.

The last potions lesson was on the last day of term and Severus was disgusted with the class. An essay was due, which Harry put his soul into writing it over the weekend, but knew would mark it with a troll and give everyone else the same mark because he was acting like a troll, also a potion that they had to repeat from the week before because hardly anyone got it right. Harry was finished with his potion, Veritaserum. He knew how to make it and understood the theory behind the ptoion, becasue Thaddeus had to make it for the Ministry.

Harry sighed as he watched the potion glisten, but he didn't even notice Snape hovering over him.

"You still think of yourself as the better student, Potter? No book? Do you want to endanger the rest of your class," Snape said as he went around Harry's table, leaning his face towards Harry's very closely. Harry had jumped, making Severus snigger at him. "Do you not remember that I said last lesson for you to use your potions text, hmm? I warn you Potter if you don't use your potions text and follow its precise instructions, I will personally kick you out of my class, understand?" Snape hissed, the whole class stared wide eyed at the Potions Master and top student.

Harry glared into Snape's dark eyes jaw clenched and hands in fists by his robes. "Yes, I understand _Sir_." Harry said bitterly, earning a sneer from the cold man who billowed away from him to the front of the class.

"It's difficult to believe that all of you achieved an O on your OWL's. After last week's disasters I will not be surprised if you all fail your NEWT's. Many of you aren't even passed OWL level." Snape barked a dark laugh, making the class whisper. "Some of you think that you have potential," Snape paused, looking at Harry and Hermione. "I have yet to see it." Snape prowled over to Hermione, looking into her cauldron with another sneer.

"Must be blind as a bat then, or has someone swipped your memory? As I remember correctly, you my dear Professor Bat was shocked that I did the Draught of Living Death with no book and made it in my own way and the potion was bloody damn perfect." Harry muttered under his breath as the class started to talk louder, and this made Snape bring his hand down on a table with a perfect slam sound against the wood.

"Silence! You know the drill. No talking or it will be a week's detention." He moved to his desk, sitting as he started to look over essays of pathetic students. "I don't expect most of you to show improvement when you come back after _Christmas_. Bottle your potions and get out of my sight." Harry and Lucifer quickly packed their stuff away, handed in their potions and zoomed out of the classroom.

"He had no right talking to you like that Harry. You're the next potions prodigy, no doubt about it with your father being a top ranking Potions Master. He's a right bastard this month. Wonder who put a snake up his arse." Lucifer said with a laugh, laughing at his own joke making Harry roll his eyes as the walked up to the entrance hall and to the Great hall.

'It was probably me who put that snake there.' Harry thought, crossing his arms as he went over to their part of the Slytherin Table. The Gryffindor's were being very loud. Viktor strolled in, his eyes flashing to Hermione Granger as he went to sit next to Harry.

"I'm so glad that our Highmaster didn't make us take dancing lessons." He said with a snort, grabbing a sandwich.

"What are you on about?" Lucifer and Harry said at the same time, looking at Viktor curiously.

"The Transfiguration Professor is making her house have dancing lessons; their first one was this morning and the red head one had to dance with her." Viktor smirked, taking a sip of his goblet. Harry put up a privacy ward with his wand, looking at Hermione Granger then Viktor.

"Have you asked her yet, to the Yule ball?" Harry asked, wondering if the Bulgarian Seeker was taking her still.

"Yes, I asked her this morning, down at the black lake. It's our secret; no one else is going to know." He said with a nod, Viktor grabbing another ham sandwich. Harry looked at Lucifer, who did the same.

"Who have you asked?" Harry said while he took a sip of juice.

"Pansy Parkinson," He muttered, making Harry and Viktor splutter.

"You have to be kidding?" Viktor said, worrying about his friend.

"No, I had to go with a Pureblood who is worthy of my presence, well that's what my father wrote in his letter, He gave me five choices of girls within Hogwarts and she was the best out of the 5 of them. I asked her last night, she was happy to say yes and she smiled for once." He smiled sadly, Harry patting his friend on the back and standing up.

"Oi, before you go, who have you asked?"

"You will see." Harry said with a smart smile, winking to his friends as he walked out of the Great Hall, canceling his privacy charm along the way. He walked down to the grounds, his eyes searching around the black lake. He found who he was looking for, knowing that the girl was always here on a Friday at around lunch time. He quickly made his way behind her, tapping her lightly on the shoulder. "Hello Miss Lovegood." Harry said, watching the girl spin on the spot to face him, her long hair flowing around her.

"Harry Potter, it's nice to see you again," she said with a small smile, her hair flowing around her. Yes, Luna Lovegood was the right partner for him. She was one of the only girls in Hogwarts not to flirt with him or fawn over him like he was a God. "It seems you have a question to ask me, Harry?" She asked in her dreamy tone, blue eyes looking onto green. Harry believed Luna was a seer, but she could always read a person or be optimistic.

"Yes, I do have a question for you." He said smoothly, stuttering a bit with nerves. He really needed a decent date.

"You seem nervous, I suspect that the Nargles are around again, eating at your emotions." Harry nodded with a small smile, knowing Luna was not like every other girl. She was unique. Harry had to agree with her that he was slightly nervous.

"Probably," he paused, going closer to her. "I was wondering if you would do the honor of going to the yule ball with me?" Harry asked, looking slightly down with a tilted head to meet her eyes. Luna blinked, an innocent smile covering her lips.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me Harry Potter. Professor Trelawney was addicted to my crystal ball all week. My answer is yes, Harry." She said with a musical laugh.

"Fantastic, let it be our little secret. I will be waiting at the bottom of the grand staircase for you Miss Lovegood at eight sharp on Sunday night." He said as he gently took hold of her hand and kissed it, watching a slight blush cover her cheeks. Luna nodded.

"Of course, see you then Harry Potter." Luna said with a right smile, skipping away happily with her long hair flowing behind her. Harry felt a weight lift from his shoulders; he had finally gotten a date. He rushed back up to the castle with a huge grin on his face, entering his god father's class with a minute to spear. He sat next to Lucifer, earning a questionable look from his blonde friend.

Sirius entered the classroom with a skip to his step, turning to face his students. "Alrightie class, time to get started, no doubt your moods will become happier if you just had Potions." Sirius announced with a grin, Harry muttering about happy pills. He sat down on his desk, and picked up his lesson plans. _Non Verbal Defensive Magic._

"Right'o, today we will be having some fun, seeing it is our last lesson of the term I thought it would be fun to put quills away and learn this side of DADA. Since you're sixth years and I'm sure you'll follow every single one of my rules and the school's with this dangerous topic." he smirked. "So, nonverbal defensive spells is what we will be practicing. Someone name me one?" He asked the class, looking at the students to see who would at least name one. Hermione Granger put her hand up straight away and Sirius nodded at her to answer his question.

"Levicorpus is one Sir. It causes a victim to be hoisted into the air and dangle upside-down, and is intended to be performed nonverbally. The Counter-jinx is Liberacorpus. This spell is one of the easiest to learn non-verbally." Hermione said with a deep breath at the end, earning a couple of sniggers at the back of the room by the Slytherins.

"10 points to Gryffindor Miss Granger, and as you put it we are learning Levicorpus today." Sirius shot a warning look to the Slytherins and stood up with a flick of his wand. The tables were moved aside. "Move your chairs and pick a partner." Sirius shouted, writing down the spell on the board. Harry groaned and just wished that this class was over. He already knew how to do this.

His godfather's lesson dragged, literally. The room was put back and they were told to sit again. "Great, I'm proud of everyone for getting that spell right this lesson. I have news for you all. After Christmas me and Snape will be dueling in our double lesson on Wednesday. You and the seventh years will have the delight of watching me take down the bat of the dungeons, also taking part with me and Snape on stage. I hope you all have a great Christmas and new year, class is dismissed. Harry, stay behind." He said with a wave to the class, Harry placing his bag over his shoulder.

Sirius summoned Harry to follow him to his quarters, which were behind his office. Harry nearly puked at how much red and gold was in the living room. "Please sit Harry," Sirius said as he threw an unopened bottle of butter beer, Harry instantly catching it. He sat on the sofa next to Sirius, placing his bag on the floor.

"How did you know that I didn't have another class after yours, been spying on me?" He asked, opening his bottle and taking a sip. Sirius grinned.

"You don't think I have my own godson's time table off by heart? I'm shocked." He said as he ruffled Harry's hair with another grin. "So you're coming to mine the day after Boxing Day. Your parents agreed, seeing as I cannot come over Christmas day or Boxing Day, the Ministry wants me on guard, being a part time Auror has its benefits." Sirius said with a shrug, putting his feet up on his coffee table.

"I see, looking forward to it." Harry said; it would be nice to spend some quality time with the man who grew up with his birth parents. Harry sat there, talking to Sirius about things for a couple of Hours, both enjoying the company of each other. Harry was now glad that his godfather had called him back after his lesson.

* * *

A day before the ball and Hogsmeade was busier than ever, but Harry needed to pick up his handmade robes from Madam DeSalle, a first-class French designer whom Harry had been going to for a while. Her shop had opened in Hogsmeade last year, Madam DeSalle having over 10 shops in the world, but Lucifer couldn't recall a time when he had ever been so frustrated with shopping for bloody dress robes and he wasn't going to wear the Durmstrang ones. "Are you not going to at least tell us what your robes are going to be like? Seeing as you're not telling us who you're going with to the ball." Lucius huffed, earning an amused look from Harry.

"I will show you both in the shop; I have to try them on first." Harry beamed a smile, entering the warm shop. Madam DeSalle was working on a new ball gown, which was nearly finished and going on display soon. Hopefully a student would buy it. She summoned her costume kit as she started to put glitter on the corset. Her red lips smiled as her blue eyes noticed the three boys who had entered.

"Mr. Potter! It's about time you came and tried on your dress robes." She said in a musical voice, standing up and summoning Harry with her finger. "Are your friends after dress robes too? I have new ones over there." She pointed her finger to the racks of male dress robes.

"Madam DeSalle, lovely to see you again. Yes I believe Lucifer here is after Dress Robes. Viktor though is wearing the traditional Durmstrang Dress Robes." Harry hid his smile, pushing Lucifer towards the racks, earning a groan from the blonde.

"I will be back shortly with your order." She said quickly, going behind her desk and out back.

"Oh Vickie, I think that dress would suite you loads." Lucifer pointed to the pink ball gown, quickly picking up two very different dress robes.

"Oh yes, definitely matches your eyes." Harry smirked at his friend. Viktor was going to say some remark, But Madam DeSalle came out.

"Your Dress Robes are in that stall. Come on out and stand on the stool when you are dressed in them please." Harry quickly made his way to the stall, slightly gasping at the purple material. Harry could hear Lucifer in the next stall. "Try this one on Luc." Viktor said, shoving a couple of them in his stall. Once Harry got the entire outfit on, he opened the door to his stall. Harry went to the stool, standing on it. He looked in the mirror near him; He looked so different, smart, like someone who holds power.

"Quite the becoming young man you are Mr. Potter."Madam DeSalle smiled brightly and was already waving her wand, murmuring quietly to herself. The robe started to get a bit tighter on Harry, showing off his figure even more. She lifted his collar upwards, making it a high neck one with a wiggle of her fingers. Harry studied the outfit in the mirror and he had to agree with the woman. The purple fabric was light, with a velvet look, and it shimmered slightly as he moved. His eyes darted to the crest on the tie and robe, Madam DeSalle had done it.

"Wow! Harry you look so different. Are you going to wear your glasses?" Lucifer stuttered as he came out of the stall, Viktor already looking at Harry, gaping. Harry raised an eyebrow at Lucifer, his dress robes were a dark blue, already holding his crest on them.

"Now I wish that all seventh years had a choice of wearing their own dress robes." Viktor muttered, his eyes dashing back and forth between Harry and Lucifer.

"Yes but we already know you look hot in them and yes Lucifer, I am going to wear my glasses and not my contacts," Harry said, admiring the robes. "Thank you Madam DeSalle, you have out done yourself with this one." He muttered, proud that he wore the Potter crest on the robe.

"I think Mr. Potter that everyone shall be jealous of you tomorrow night, envious even. Your parents have paid and I shall box them for you. Now Mr. Lector, on the stool please." Harry chuckled and went to the stall to get back into his ordinary clothes.

He and Lucifer left the shop with Viktor with two boxes that were shrunk in their pockets. They went past curious people as they made their way back to the castle. Snow started to fall around them as they reached the entrance hall a good 20 minutes later. "Just knew the weather was going to get worse." Lucifer said as he shook himself, snow falling to the ground.

"I think it was a good job that we got back early. What do you two fancy doing?" Viktor asked. Harry knew what he needed to do.

"Why don't we get a hot drink?" Lucifer wrapped his arms around himself, showing the sign that he was cold.

"I apologize guys; I have some business to attend too. I will see you both in a bit." He said with a quick nod, turning to head down to the dungeons, leaving two curious friends behind as he quickly made his way down the steps. The portraits on the walls followed his movement down the torch lit corridors as he went deeper towards his target. He walked onwards from the Slytherin common room, noticing how quiet it was. He turned a corner, going down a couple of steps to a dead end, noticing no door.

"What the..." he muttered. Harry knew this was where Snape's quarters were. He went towards the wall, looking for any sign of a door, his fingers traced the wall and he jumped as he was slightly shocked with electricity. A portrait showed up with a long black haired man who looked quite scary.

"I wouldn't be here if I was you young man." The portrait said in a cold tone. Harry raised an eyebrow and looked the painted man up and down. 'Black hair, green eyes, pale skin, dark crimson robes in a library. This must be Salazar Slytherin, surely.' Harry thought as the portrait was also trying to figure him out. Harry needed to be sure.

"**_I am looking for Severus Snape's Quarters._**" He said as he crossed his arms. The man in the portrait just blinked and snapped his book closed.

"Hmph, a Parselmouth. You must be a relation of either my sisters or brothers line," the portrait paused, standing up and coming closer. "I unfortunately cannot speak my father's language, but I can understand it. I'm Sacha Slytherin and was the oldest son before I died of Dragon pox at the age of 21." He said with a sad smile.

"To answer your question, his quarters are behind my portrait." Harry smiled slightly, amazed at meeting another child of Salazar Slytherin.

"Last time I came down with Professor Snape, we went through a door Sacha." Harry said with a confused look. The portrait started to laugh.

"Ahh yes, that morning I had quite the spat with Severus Snape and he turned me into a door for the day. Don't let him put you down Harry Potter," Sacha smirked, making Harry's jaw slightly drop. "Don't worry, my sister told me about you. He is in; would you like me to let you enter?"

"You better go get him, I think he would be displeased with both of us if we did and I would probably get detention for a very long time. We are not on the best of terms." Harry muttered

"Ahh, I see. You're the one who has put him in one of his foulest moods. I will go get him." Sacha said with a bitter laugh, disappearing from the portrait through a painted door. Harry tapped his foot as he waited; Sacha came back a minute later. "He says 'Potter, go away and never come back.' Wow, he's your biggest fan Harry Potter." Harry laughed at Sacha as he tried to imitate Snape, but his face became serious.

"Well Sacha, can you give him a message for me.' Fine, if you won't speak to me Professor Snape I will have a word with my Highmaster and surely, Igor will come down here and talk to you about your behavior towards me,'" Harry paused, smirking at Sacha. "Give him that and I will walk slowly way, no doubt he will storm out like a bat." Harry chuckled, making Sacha laugh. Harry spun and walked very slowly away.

Harry nearly reached the first step of the stairs as he heard a bang of Sacha's portrait, hearing an oi. Harry turned his head slightly, looking over his shoulder to meet irritated black eyes. He didn't look happy, at all.

"So Potter, you think you have got the authority to request my presence from within my own quarters have you? Like your father, arrogant, always strutting around the castle like he owned the place. First of all you shouldn't be this deep into the dungeon, never know what might be lurking." Severus snarled, showing his coffee stained teeth.

"Immediately go back to your dorm, before I take drastic measures for threatening me." Severus whispered, striding towards Harry. Harry though wasn't having any of this.

"What is your problem Snape? What in Merlin's name have I done to deserve your worth? Tell me, tell me now!" Harry demanded. Snape stood loomingly not letting his guard down. He gave no answer.

"Nothing, after a month of belittling me, you have nothing to say? You want to know what I think. I think you're jealous!" Harry spat, gritting his teeth together. Severus barked out an amused laugh.

"You think I'm jealous of a Potter? You really think..."

"Don't even carry on with that sentence, I'm not finished. You are jealous because I have another close relationship with a professor I have known for years. You are cruel Severus Snape, maybe you need to look at that fact and when you get over it, you can have close relationships too. Also, you don't like truth, what I told you that day in the hospital wing was the bllody damn truth and you know that." Harry said finally, getting everything of his chest that he had held for a month.

"We will continue this," He paused with a strained voice "in my quarters." He broodingly strode away into his rooms; Harry obediently followed the man, the portrait door closing silently behind him. Harry quickly sat in the spot where he sat last time, Snape though sat next to him on the two seated sofa.

"I am going to be in the castle till June, if you like it or not Professor. At the least you should start to hate me because of who I am, but please just act civil towards me and let me just get this straight, I am not James Potter. I may look like him and have some of his traits, but I really didn't know the man. I remember my dad, but very little." Harry said sadly, shaking his head.

"You're a talented man Professor, who loves his work with a deep passion. You're a Grade One Potions Master, you're looked highly upon in the potions society and truthfully I would like to have a friendship with you like I do with my Dueling Professor."

"I think Mr. Potter, you're asking a bit too much from me." Snape said blankly, ignoring Harry's complements.

"I am actually asking very little from you."

"Potter, Harry I'm not a nice man, as you can see." Severus gestured, placing both his hands in his lap, his head hung low.

"Well may I suggest a civil friendship, see where it goes?" Harry said, holding his hand out to Severus with an air of confidence, and Severus' eyes looked upon the well-built hand.

"You may," Snape drawled out, taking the offered hand with a firm shake. Harry noticing how the man's hand was elegant, how it fit nicely in his. "I have to say that I will treat you equally in class and around Hogwarts, but in private..." He let the sentence fall off his lips, Harry nodding.

"I warn you Harry that our path will only lead to destruction." he said with a grunt, Harry shaking his head.

"It will not," Harry warned, his green eyes glazing with the passion of a true friendship. "Well let's have a game of checkers or chess and ask each other questions, how do you fancy that?" Harry asked smugly, happy that Severus had agreed to a friendship.

"Yes, let's do that shall we." Severus said with a twitch to his lips, summoning a chess board. Sacha Slytherin watched to his amusement the whole thing between the two men in his portrait above a short bookcase. 'Yes, maybe the dungeon dweller can have a life now that a green eyed tornado has entered the building.' Sacha thought, watching them for the next couple of hours.

* * *

What you think? Please review, it makes me want to keep on, even though college is taking my life, so I have to jot my thoughts and stories down in my 'snarry' book. So next chapter:

Dancing

A invite to Reikhman Manor

A Christmas meal with Harry between Elliot and Severus.

A Christmas gift from Harry to Severus

and the glasses come on!

Let the battle comence!

Thanks again.

From

Puzzle Me This

xoxo


	10. Chapter Nine:Beginnings of a Ball Part 2

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'm sorry for the late update, but I have had exams, essays, exam plays and show at college which have had my life for the past month. I break up next week and quess what! I GOT THROUGH TO THE THIRD ROUND OF TEEN QUEEN UK! I'm off to London to meet with the judges and have my pictures taken and then I will have to wait and see if I get through to the next round! And I'm getting off at Kings Cross, so I'm off to Platform 9 3/4. I'm off to HOGWARTS! I hope you like this chapter and I hope you don't think it's rushed or anything else. Because...

Well You will have to wait and see! Read on.

Next chapter is Christmas at Reikhman Manor with some amazing present moments and a surprise for Harry, that surprise being a letter of someone that has been known to be famousfor many of things. Also you will see a Elliot Lex and Severus Snape moment in there. It will be indeed a potions masters Christmas.

A Big Huge Thank You to sk8rslashluvr for being my Beta's for this story. It means so much that she has stuck with me and keeps being my beta.

**DISCLAIMER: As you all know I don't own Harry Potter and all related registered trademarks are property of the illustrious of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. Other character that have been made are of my imagination but made within the magical world.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Beginnings of a Ball Part 2**

Christmas Eve was a very big event, with the ball that night and all, so Harry had decided to hide away in the Slytherin dorms all day, eating in there with the help of one of the house elves. Harry was surprised when he finished all of his homework, earning the remark 'bookworm' from Lucifer a couple of times, and leading to books being thrown at the blonde boys head. It was almost seven, and Harry snapped his book closed and went to his wardrobe, picking up his over robes, a leather tie, the glasses that he never wore and his pointed black shoes and moving to one of the bathroom stalls before the Slytherin boys got in.

He put on his crisp white shirt first, then his black tinted dark purple trousers, the matching coloured waist coat then his pointed shoes. His hands ran over the tie, his thumb going over the embroidered crest, causing him to smile as he wrapped it around his collar and tied it so the crest showed. He put the high collar up, the ends folding down. He tucked in his tie under his waistcoat and quickly put the purple, sliver rimmed robe on, which went to about mid-calf.

He got out of the stall and went over to what was now known as 'his' sink, grabbing his brush and running it through his wavy hair. He got his wand out and muttered a spell to make his hair a bit longer, till it reached past his shoulders. He took out his muggle contacts and put his rectanglular, black and silver rimmed glasses on.

He got his leather tie and brought his hair into a low pony tail at the nape of his neck, leaving his bangs to wave down his face. He had shaved this morning, leaving his face smooth. He slapped some after shave on; Pacca Roban was a great muggle brand and smelled good. He straightened himself out, and after stepping back to face the long mirror, he froze.

He looked like a Potter.

Yes, he really did look different. Harry Potter looked strong and older. The glasses made the difference. His hand made the quick action of pressing his fingers to his scar, feeling a small stab of pain in his head. He'd woken up with a slight lingering headache, though he had coped with worse. His eyes shot up to the mirror in front of him, noticing the pain shooting through his eyes for a quick couple of seconds and within that time, his eyes had swirled red.

He blinked suddenly, his eyes green again.

"Seeing things again." Harry muttered, walking out of the bathroom to meet a very dashing Lucifer, whom was alone in the dorm. He nodded to his best friend, smirking as he looked him up and down, Lucifer doing the same to Harry.

"Well look who washes up nicely." Harry barked out a laugh, standing right in front of the blonde, redoing his best friends tie.

"I could say the same, you look like..." Lucifer cut off his sentence, his eyes roaming Harry again.

"My dad?"

"Yes, what you said. It's the glasses, it brings out the Potter features more. Potters are known for their bad eyesight and glasses. Legend says that it's a curse." Harry grinned, finishing the tie.

"So if my bad eye sight is a curse, then your blonde hair and blonde moments are also a family curse."

"Very funny." Lucifer quickly got his wand out, zapping Harry's arse.

"OI! What have I told you about those arse charms?" Harry yelped, rubbing his bum.

"Nothing." Lucifer said innocently, offering his arm to Harry. Harry muttered something under his breath, taking the zappers arm. He looked around the dorm, noticing the silence.

"Where's everyone else, shouldn't there be Slytherins getting ready about now?"

"Our Highmaster invited them to go get ready on our boat; I think he wants to recruit Hogwarts students. Anyway, I couldn't be bothered to walk all the way to the lake. Saving my energy for dancing."

"Isn't dancing out of your element Luc? Last time you ended up rubbing against Professor Lex, it was embarrassing, if I remember correctly."

"Isn't teasing out of your element Potter, last time you teased someone they ended up following you by crawling for a week." Lucifer remarked back, earning a slap to his head.

"Get out before I tie you to one of these beds and send you down to the ball naked." Harry snarked, pulling Lucifer out of the dorm.

* * *

'Why did his fellow Durmstrang students have to wolf whistle at him for Merlin's sake', Harry thought. He had already been getting gaping looks for the past 15 minutes. He stood alone as his sight was set on the direction in front of him, the grand stair case. Harry knew that Viktor and Lucifer were holding back with their pretty dates to see who he had asked. Seeing as he had to meet with Viktor from the boat as well as Pansy Parkinson and Hermione Granger. Harry sighed, dropping his gaze for a second, and patting down his robes for the thousandth time.

He snapped his green eyes up to look closer through his glasses and he smiled. Luna stood beautifully at the top of the staircase. Her gown was a silvery blue colour and was long, which fitted her so nicely. The top of the dress pushed her breasts up naturally. The hem was laced with purple and her curled hair was wrapped with thin purple lace and near her long fringe held purple flowers.

Gasping could be heard all around, not expecting to see the Looney Lovegood looking so stunning. Harry started to walk up to meet her, stopping halfway. He bowed and kissed her hand.

"You, Luna Lovegood, look stunning tonight."

"Harry Potter, you're very dashing with glasses. I have to say that you look like your father with them on. There's a picture of all the yule balls in the portrait room, you must go sometime." Luna said with a small smile. Harry nodded his head in agreement and quickly took her hand, leading Luna to the other champions, noticing the now nearly empty entrance hall. The Great Hall door closed, as Dumbledore talked to the other students.

"Potter, you and your partner are in front of Mr. Diggory and his. You will lead onto the dance floor. Enjoy your night students." the Head of Gryffindor said, quickly making her way to the staff entrance. All three couples were silent, listening to Dumbledore's speech. The Great Hall doors opened and music started. Harry nodded to Luna and smiled as they both started to walk in sync with each other. The crowds clapped as well as the teachers. People pointed and gawped. Harry looked at the teachers, eyes on a slightly smirking Snape who shot a raised eyebrow at Harry. He quickly looked at Luna who smiled at him and their confidence grew together. The music stopped and Dumbledore introduced the champions. Harry ignored him and waited for the music to start.

Harry positioned himself, head held high and Luna dropped her hand on his shoulder, the other in his hand. The music started and they both moved elegantly together, like a destined dance pairing. He spun with her and lifted her while their robes billowed behind them all the time. Students and teachers watched in amazement and before they knew it the music stopped and the hall erupted in cheering. Harry beamed a smile at Luna and winked.

* * *

An hour later, Harry had escaped the hall with Lucifer, entering one of the rose gardens which twinkled as they went down the front steps surrounded by bushes and stone statues which were covered in fairy lights. Harry could hear splashing water nearby which sounded like a fountain and probably was. Here and there, people were sitting on carved benches kissing under mistletoe. He and Lucifer set off along one of the winding paths through the rosebushes, but they had gone only a short way when they heard a familiar dark voice.

"I don't see what there is to fuss about, Igor." Snape's silky voice slithered into the night air, Harry shivering slightly.

"Severus, you cannot pretend this isn't happening!" Harry noticed an anxious tone to his Highmaster's hushed voice, trying not to be overheard. "It's been getting clearer and clearer for months Severus. I am becoming seriously concerned, I can't deny it, and you can't deny it either." Igor went to get Snape's left arm, causing Severus to jerk it up quickly, Igor laughing darkly.

"See, you do know it. We need to get away!"

"Then flee Igor," said Snape paused, opening a carriage door to see if any students were fondling in there. "Leave me; I will make your excuses to the Dark Lord if he rises. I, however, am remaining at Hogwarts where I am bound to, as you very well know." Snape hissed out, Karkaroff following him around the corner. Snape started to blast bushes apart. Squeals issued from many of the bushes and a Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff emerged from one.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw, Fawcett and ten points from Hufflepuff too, Stebbins. If I catch you both again, you can have a month's detention with Filch!" Snape snarled quickly looking around before wrapping a hand on Igor's arm, long fingers splayed across tightly. "We will talk about this later!" Snape snapped, walking off in the other direction with their Highmaster walking after him.

"You think they were on about that?" Lucifer pointed to his left forearm, Harry nodding slowly.

"Really, our Highmaster should know better than to talk about it in public like that. Snape is trying to avoid him all together now. That's twice now that I have caught him talking to Snape about it." Harry said as he offered his arm to Lucifer, who took it as they walked around and back to the Great Hall.

"Why talk about _that_where other people can hear?" Lucifer said quietly to Harry.

"The Highmaster is worried. We should let this conversation drop for the moment and talk about it somewhere more private." He said with a nod and a smile as he walked over to Viktor and his date.

"You two look like the perfect couple." Harry said from behind, smiling as both turned with surprised faces.

"Harry! I could say the same with you and Luna Lovegood." Viktor smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shame, I want her and Neville Longbottom to hit it off, but they already are and I'm going to add to it soon." Harry knew that Viktor knew why. He smiled at Hermione, offering his hand.

"You don't mind if I have this dance with your date Viktor?" Harry asked, patting the fellow seeker on his back.

"Of course, but please return her to me in one piece," He nodded, kissing his date on the cheek. "I will be back with drinks soon." Viktor bowed and walked away to the punch table. Harry smiled and bowed to the beautiful muggle born.

"Can I have this dance Hermione?"

"Of course." Hermione Granger looked at Harry Potter shyly as he pulled her into a dancing position.

"I hope you know the foxtrot, seeing as that is the next dance choice." They both moved around the dance floor with not many other student couples, most purebloods who glared at them.

"I know the foxtrot. I did dance lessons for 5 years, mostly ballet and ballroom. It's a shame that I had to give it up." Hermione said in a sad tone, her eyes snapping up to Harry's. Teachers started to come onto the floor with them for the fast paced trot. Harry was glad that she knew how to do it.

"Luna says we become really good friends from now on." Harry admitted.

"Really? Well Luna is one of my good friends. I bet she looked into her crystal ball. She's so much better that Trelawney when it comes to Divination." Hermione laughed, Harry having already heard about her 3rd year incident with that Professor. Theodore Nott went past them with his partner, muttering about pretty mudbloods. Harry's face went serious and he wanted to go punch him right now. Hermione sighed, letting the comment go over her.

"I bet you have heard the rumors." She said quietly, looking around the room as harry twirled her. Harry brought her into a hug embrace and then there dance position.

"I have heard of no rumors. The people who want to spread them are pathetic low lives, thinking their better than everyone in the world. I have many muggleborn friends Hermione and I support that they have the same rights as any half blood or pureblood. Even though I was brought up by a pureblood family who are not against any blood status, they know in the end that my mum was muggleborn and that I'm a halfblood." He said proudly.

"I know, thank you Harry. It means a lot."

"I support you and Viktor also Hermione. It might be a rough road ahead because half his family are nutters, but I think his mother will like you. You are a very smart, bright girl and Viktor cannot stop talking about you. Don't tell him I said that." Harry laughed, a couple of seconds later getting tapped on his shoulder by said seeker.

"Can I have my date back now?" Viktor asked.

"Of course, I need to get Luna to dance again. Keep in touch Hermione and I would love to partner with you in potions." Harry bid them both a good bye, Hermione beaming a pretty smile at him. Harry walked over to Luna who was talking to her fellow Ravenclaw friends.

"Can I get you away from your friends and have another dance, pretty?" He asked the beauty in front of him.

"Of course Mr. Potter." Luna giggled, taking Harry's hand and going to the dance floor. Someone had requested a song for another classic ballroom step dance, which they both knew. Couples eyed them with envy as they danced. The song ended quickly and Harry bowed to Luna. He got tapped on his shoulder again, this time by Neville Longbottom.

"May I take you place?" He asked.

"Of course Neville." Harry said with a wink to Luna, placing her hand in Neville Longbottom's. He nodded to Neville, kissing Luna's cheek before leaving the dance floor and going out of the Great Hall. Couples sat and stood around as Harry went up the Grand Staircase. He walked up to the 5th floor, not bothered by where his feet were taking him.

The corridor he was in led him to a deserted courtyard, which looked onto the highlands. "Strange, I haven't been here as of yet." Harry muttered under his breath. The court yard looked mysterious, especially in the moonlight. Harry stepped out onto the snow covered ground, walking across until he reached the stone wall, his eyes looking out onto the beautiful mountains. His hair was ruffled, along with his robes as a slight breeze came. Snow was definitely in the air again, and Harry had to admit that he was a bit of weather man, being so high on a broom during matches and practice made him tell when the weather was going to change.

Eerie as the silence was, Harry was thankful for it, as it took things off his mind. But he wasn't in luck. Music disrupted the silence, a muggle song that boomed out of the great hall, reaching the courtyard. Harry's eyes widened at the choice of music. Hoobastank is a great band, but The Reason was their best song. Harry started to sing along with the lyrics, noticing the song had a certain meaning, like it related to someone who was a moody ass he knew, a certain Professor.

Severus Snape.

Speaking of him, the Potions Master had followed Harry. Lurking in the shadows he looked through the holes in the walls that were around the Muggle Studies courtyard. Snape was mesmerized by the voice that sang. Yes, he could hear that voice over the music. He moved silently around to the closest entrance to the courtyard, eyeing the muggle flowers. His pointed shoes started to crunch as they hit the snowy ground.

Harry suddenly turned on the spot to meet the illuminated figure of Severus, stopping his voice from carrying on singing. Harry bowed his head to the man. "Evening Professor Snape." Harry said in a low tone, closely watching the man.

"Mr. Potter, I am curious to know why you are not in the great hall _dancing_ with your friends?"

"I needed to get away for a bit, the hall is a bit over crowded, many girls wanting to dance with me," He muttered, a flush rising from the top of his collar. His eyes looking away.

"Indeed." Snape sneered.

Harry sighed, ignoring the man's presence for the moment as he went over to the purple rose bush, swiping his fingers at a rose, which instantly came onto his hands. This was magically tempered with. Come to think about it, the courtyard was surrounded by muggle flowers.

"What is this courtyard called Professor?"

"The Muggle Studies Court yard. Thought that would be obvious. It is not commonly used, only the muggle studies students use it or the muggleborn students. Most Purebloods stay away from this part of the castle."

"Hmm, I bet," Harry snickered, looking up from the rose to Severus. "So, are you busy for Christmas then Professor Snape?"

"Is that any of your concern Potter?"

"Only asking! Being alone at Christmas ... well to think about it, it's quiet sad."

"Who says I'm alone?"

"I apologise Sir, but you look like the alone type, and Dumbledore doesn't count as company." Harry snickered at his true fact. His head snapped up as slowly and silently, flakes of snow started to fall from the night sky. The song changed, Harry beaming a smile as his request from earlier was being played, right now! Being a David Bowie fan, he had to request the song called As The World Falls Down for the ball and now a sudden thought escaped his lips. Harry extended his hand to the professor, fighting back the shake in his hand. The potions master looked from Harry's eyes to the hand, a confused look appearing.

"May I have this dance?" Harry said a bit more quietly, his eyes showing his nervousness.

"Dancing?" Snape said with a slight sneer to his lips.

"One Dance, that's all I ask. Just take my hand." Harry closed his eyes, drawing out his courage as he stepped closer. He opened his eyes quickly as the man in front of him quickly took his hand with a stiff nod. Harry wrapped his other arm around the potions master's waist, his hand taking a firm grasp of Snape's hand. He gasped at the coldness and the hand that was suddenly dropped on his shoulder. It took a few seconds of stiffness on both parts to come closer to one another as they picked up the songs beat.

Snow fell around them as Harry led Snape around the court yard, leaving foot prints in the snow. Green eyes met dark ones, connecting as they moved. Harry started to sing with the lyrics, his voice capturing Snape in a trance of sorts, making him also murmur the lyrics. Harry stopped.

Harry could feel Snape's hand tightening around his shoulder slightly, moving down his back softly. He was aware of the fact that they kept getting closer to one another. Harry was also aware that Snape miay not have been this intimate with someone for a while, making him smile.

What they didn't know was that someone with a camera smiled behind the wall towards the courtyard. A couple of quick flashes happened as he watched, and then ran back towards the great hall to take more pictures.

They were both wrapped in their own world; they forgot what was going on around them. The song came to an end, both stopping in time, the moon shining brightly on them. A quick snap happened above their heads and both looked up, Snape muttering about red head idiots who created sticking mistletoe, which never left you until you kissed someone.

"I think this is very inappropriate," Snape muttered, breaking the silence, his dark eyes glowing with something else that he wanted to say. His arms dropped to Harry's waist in one fast movement.

"Well I don't want to walk around with that above my head for the rest of the night. I will have girls chasing me even more and I so don't want that Severus." He pouted slightly, his eyes looking down on Snape's thin lips. He leaned forward and his lips met Severus's timidly. Severus eyes widened his body stiffening with surprise at the boy's courage. He closed his eyes and so did Harry as they brought each other closer, Harry running his hands up Snape's chest, lingering above the man's fast beating heart. The mistletoe dropped onto the ground with a thud, their lips lingering on one another's. Eye's locked and Harry leaned his head back, lips smirking.

Severus brought himself back together, not believing what had just happened. He let go of Harry as the boy bent down and picked up the mistletoe, taking his long fingered hand and placing it in his palm.

"Happy Christmas Severus."

"Happy Christmas Mr. Potter." Severus said quickly, holding onto the mistletoe before fleeing. Harry stared and chuckled at Snape's leaving.

He had kissed Severus Snape. His friends won't believe it.

* * *

So what do you all think? Did you like the chapter? Was it what you expected as a reader?

Please review! It makes my day with all the wonderfull reviews, even the ones with things that I can improve on!

Thank you again for all the favs and alarts.

From Puzzle Me This

xoxo


	11. Chapter Ten: It's Like Your Sleepwalking

Hey Everyone! Here is Chapter 10 and I hope I don't let anyone down with this chapter. Oh I got some good news. I'm in the next round of Teen Queen UK. So voting starts today at mid day to get me into the finals in London. I Went to Platform 9 3/4. I visited Hogwarts and taught a lesson in battle Strategies and dueling. I have a ticket from the Hogwarts express which is my evidence. Severus Snape bids everyone to have a good day. :P

I just want to say that I got a review from a person that obviously didn't like this story and it's been deleted, but for the dunderheads out there who don't like slash or don't like anything music related, why bother reading when It has a HP/SS sign in the discription.

Oh, AND I LOVE David BOWIE.

A Big Huge Thank You to sk8rslashluvr for being my Beta's for this story. Means so much that she has stuck with me and keeps being my beta.

**DISCLAIMER: As you all know, don't own Harry Potter and all related registered trademarks are property of the illustrious of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. Other character that have been made are of my imagination but made within the magical world.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: It's Like Your Sleepwalking**

Severus knew that it was too early to get up, but the sound of his floo woke him. Severus wandlessly cast the tempus charm, noticing it was only eight in the morning. "Bloody Albus Dumbledore and his Christmas wake up calls." Severus muttered as he swung his legs over to the side of his comfy bed, running a hand over his face. He summoned his green robe, quickly standing and putting it on over his night shirt.

Sighing, he made his bed quickly. His eyes longed for more sleep, but he knew it wouldn't come, even if Dumbledore didn't floo into his quarters.

He made his way slowly out of his bedroom, his thoughts lingering on last night's events; he hadn't had any nightmares, only replays of last night. He sighed again, making sure that his occlumency walls were tightly up because he didn't want a nosey twinkly-eyed man roaming around his mind. Severus finally made his way to the living room to meet a seated Headmaster. He had to quickly cover his eyes at the sight of him.

"Merry Christmas my dear boy." Dumbledore said cheerfully, Severus giving a disgusted look at Albus's orange robes, which had purple stars printed on it.

"What in Merlin's name are you wearing? It's ghastly!" Severus could feel a headache coming on already. He sat down next to Albus, muttering about the headmasters fashion sense. Albus just smiled and passed Severus a cup of black coffee, who took it with a muttered thanks, smirking at the bitter, sweet taste.

"Like I said last year and the year before that, can't you take your infuriating twinkling self somewhere else? I would like a sleep in, which I haven't had in what, the past ten years on this day?" Severus grumbled, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Ahh, but Severus its tradition. If I remember correctly then when it was your first year teaching here you did six tedious hours of grading on Christmas day starting at seven in the morning. Can you still recall that memory Severus? After all, Christmas is a very special occasion and I like to spread the holiday cheer within the dungeons." Dumbledore teased, his hand gesturing to the table in front of them.

"Indeed." Severus sneered at Dumbledore's smile and that damn twinkle in his eyes. He eyed his coffee table, seeing three different sized presents. His head turned to the headmaster, eyebrows rising.

"Well, you better open them my boy! I want to see your reaction! I picked very well, like I always do."

"Presents, how kind of you," Severus snorted, sneering at the brightly coloured wrapping paper. "I still want to know why you picked the muggle theme among the staff's presents this year." Severus said as he reached for the first one, knowing that Dumbledore will not leave him alone if he didn't open them. His fingers found that the present was squishy. He took the wrapping paper off slowly and unfolded the material.

It was a green top.

"Really Albus, Keep Calm and make Potions?" Severus suddenly smirked, his thumb running over the white printed letters and cauldron.

"The Keep Calm Company is quite famous in the muggle world. I thought it would be amusing to make different ones for each of my staff. Plus there will be a day where you will all have to wear them while teaching."

"I suppose that I will not be able to ... get out of this?" Severus said, straight to the point of this conversation.

"I think you should know the answer to that by now Severus." This earned Dumbledore a huff as the headmaster handed over something small but heavy. Severus folded his top and placed it on the table and took the offered gift and opened it carefully, fingers coming to hold the handle of a mug, with the Slytherin Crest painted on it. Words started to appear on it and Severus watched in fascination as it now said 'Potions Master at play'.

"The mug has over 1000 sentences animated on it, and changes at random. I chose them of course."

"Being very creative this year ... Albus. How very Gryffindor of you," Severus sneered looking at the other present. "And let me guess ... the other present is Lemon drops, I presume?"

"10 points to Slytherin." Dumbledore laughed, Severus rolling his eyes, he knew what he was going to do with them. Albus summoned a pack of wine gums, popping one into his mouth and offering one to Severus who ignored the old man.

"Looks like you are enjoying your gifts that I find disgusting. It was an embarrassment to buy them, I hope you know that." He muttered, blanching at the older man's taste for teeth rotting sweets.

"Yes, I am. The best are the fizzy Haribo and skittles. I see some interesting passwords to my office in the future." Albus mused. "I have heard that you and Professor Black are dueling after the holidays in one of his classes."

"Yes ... 6th and 7th years are on the topic of dueling. The mutt thinks he can take me down, but we all know that Black is an incompetent fool if he thinks he can beat me, I have to say that your precious DADA Professor is lacking in certain areas." Severus sniggered, looking forward to kicking the mutt's arse, and as always looking forward to humiliating him in front of his students and showing him up.

"Now Severus..." Albus warned, Severus snorting into his coffee. He watched Dumbledore pick up one of the warm mince pies on the table next to his chair. Sighing, he looked at his presents, his mug now saying 'I'm Grumpy, give me coffee now!' Severus thought that was an insult.

"How are you finding the other two schools Severus, are they up to standards in potions? No troubles I hope?" Albus asked. Severus knew where this conversation was going.

Nosey meddling old man.

"All Schools are adequate, some having skill."

"And how is Mr. Potter finding your class? I have heard from all the professors he has that he is very intelligent. Finally a student that is competing against Miss. Granger with grades."

"He has skill, not surprising though as he has grown up with Thaddeus Reikhman." Severus said, watching Albus who didn't comment on the matter. The old man's hand twitched, the twinkle in his eyes fading. Severus knew that he had wanted Harry Potter to not know of the wizarding world until he was meant to go to Hogwarts at the age of eleven, but that manipulative plan of his didn't work.

"Is Mr. Potter showing any signs of being light or dark?"

"Albus, sometimes your intellect astounds me. Mr. Potter is currently a Durmstrang student, is he not?" Severus asked sarcasm in his voice.

"Is he showing signs Severus? That is the question I asked." Dumbledore said sharply, Severus inhaling slowly, his dark eyes locking with the headmasters.

"Well from what I guess he is neither, he is grey and as you should know, the Reikhman family is neutral. I would not pry more into his life Headmaster. I think you have done enough." Severus said sternly, his hands tightening around his cup of coffee in anger. "I think it's time for you to leave headmaster." Severus stood up, walking over to his desk, fuming that the old coot was still trying to meddle with others' lives.

"What I ask of you Severus is to watch the boy." Dumbledore said quietly, knowing that he had stepped out of line. "Merry Christmas my dear boy, I am only looking out for him." Severus stood with his back to the man, hearing the floo go once more, slamming his cup down on his desk.

"Looking out for him indeed. I'm not going to let you use him like a tool ... like you do with me." Severus shouted, picking up his ink pot and throwing it into the fire place in anger.

Red ink and glass splattered the fire place.

* * *

Harry had woken up very early, seeing as he had to take the train to Platform 9 3/4 that morning. It was weird how the Hogwarts students had to travel, one long journey from the beginning to nearly the end of the country, but he was happy to see his parents again, though he knew that was coming.

He was sad but glad that his parents hadn't met him in Hogsmeade a couple of days after he came out of the hospital wing. But he knew that there was going to be that very long chat in during the Christmas holidays.

He was just glad to be back at home.

Harry was attacked with hugs as he entered the entrance hall that morning. His younger siblings were happy to see him again, dragging him to the lounge that held a very big Christmas tree. They didn't open the presents that sat under the tree, since it was a Reikhman tradition to open them on Boxing Day. They talked for a while, but he needed to go to his room to freshen up.

Now, Harry was sat on his bed, already unpacked and freshened up, just enjoying the silence of his room for once, but that was interrupted with a pop. "Master Harry, Onyx has a letter for you. It was delivered by a Phoenix." the small house elf said, handing the envelope to him.

"Thank you Onyx."

"Your parents told me to remind you that you have to go soon."

"I know Onyx, after I read this letter I will." Harry said with a smile, watching the elf pop out of his room. He looked at the letter curiously, who would be writing to him? He quickly opened the letter and started to read.

_To Mr. Potter,_

_It is with pleasure that I, Nicholas Flamel, ask you, Harry James Potter, to become my apprentice when you finish your 6th year at Durmstrang/Hogwarts. I am giving you the opportunity to advance in your studies and train for Masteries of your choice. I have had only a couple of apprentices in the past and I would be honoured if you accept my offer. I have been keeping track of your academic scores, since you have some of the highest grades in Europe. You have had my attention for a while and I know you will have offers of other apprenticeships, most likely including your adopted father, who will want to take you on to master his trade._

_What can I offer you? I know that you might be aware that I have been around for a long time, thanks to the Philosopher's stone, so I have had time to master a lot of things. I can teach you these:_

_Potions_

_Transfigurative Arts_

_Healing Arts (This branch of magic will be taught by a dear friend of mine, Graham Ridgeway. Deputy Head of St. Mungo's. He is a very trust worth, talented young man who has been taught by the best.)_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts_

_Dark Arts_

_History and Politics_

_Charms_

_Herbology_

_Ancient Runes_

_Astronomy_

_Mythology_

_Wizarding Traditions_

_Divination_

_Muggle Studies_

_Muggle Politics_

_Wizarding Craftsmanship_

_The Apprenticeship course, if you accept, will be held at your school, meaning that we would have our own classroom of sorts; though lessons will also be held at my home during Holidays. You will still have lessons with your professors, but you will have to drop the subjects you're going to take with me. What do I expect from you as my Apprentice? I expect respect, truth and commitment for me as your Master._

_I hope you will consider my offer and I shall wait for a reply. I hope you have a good start to the New Year and give my apologies to your Father for not being able to make it for the Christmas meal._

_Nicholas Flamel_

Harry stared at his letter with total surprise. 'The man who owns the philosopher's stone wants me to be his apprentice, Merlin's pants.' Harry thought as he placed the letter into the drawer besides his bed. That was a shocker! Harry ran a hand through his hair, everything was happening too fast for his liking.

He got up, knowing that it was time to surprise Severus with his presence: after what happened last night he didn't want it to be awkward for the rest of his schooling being taught by the man. After all, if anyone found out, Severus Snape could get into a lot of trouble because he was only sixteen, although with the things he had to grow up with, he didn't feel like sixteen, more like thirty.

Harry sighed and walked over to his fireplace, picking up his box of floo powder and taking a fist full of the dark glittery powder. He put the box away, going into his fire place.

"Severus Snape's Quarters, Hogwarts England!" Harry shouted, throwing the powder down, green flames taking him away.

* * *

Five minutes later Harry found Severus sitting in a chair, reading the Christmas edition of the Daily Prophet when he walked out of the fire place. Harry shook his head in disappointment; his quarters weren't even decorated for Christmas.

"If you have come to apologise Albus, just leave. Your presence is unwelcome Headmaster and I think it's obvious that you overstepped again." Harry raised an eyebrow at the man's bitter tone, something had happened. No doubt about it.

"Well I am glad that I'm not the headmaster then." Harry said, watching the man flip his paper over, eyes wide. Snape shot out of his chair, surprise skimming his dark eyes.

"Mr. Potter what are you doing here?"

"I came for you; no one deserves to be alone on Christmas day Severus, especially you of all people. So, I'm dragging you all the way to Norway, now go pack." Harry ordered, crossing his arms.

"You, Mr. Potter, worry too much and why even bother worrying over your temporary potions master?" Severus said with a curious tone, wanting to know why the boy wanted him to go with him.

"Well someone has too; I'll never understand how you have managed so long without..." Harry stopped, snapping his mouth shut before the words came out. Severus knew what he was going to say.

"Go on, continue."

"Without anyone truly caring about you and it looks like Dumbledore only has other intentions for you." Harry said nervously, knowing that he has crossed the man's privacy boundary.

"I can take care of myself Harry. I'd think that would be more than apparent now, plus I know how to handle the Headmaster and his manipulating ways." Severus said, his voice clipped.

"Well you have been invited if you like it or not. I care that you're alone and you need to be in a happier place," Harry said with a triumphant smirk, watching Severus's eyes change with flooding emotions. "And besides, my father would like to see you again. Other Potions masters are staying for the holidays, as well as healers. I personally want you there too." Harry said as he moved to stand in front of him.

"Please?" Severus looked into Harry's begging green eyes, looking away quickly as they reminded him of Lily's when she wanted him to do something.

"If you insist." Severus said dryly, gritting his teeth.

"I insist."

"Well sit. I will be back." Severus grunted, spinning around and going to his bedroom to pack, at least he could now get out of Hogwarts for a while. Harry sat, smiling at his victory. He listened to Severus who was walking around his bedroom for a couple of minutes, noticing how light footed the man was.

"Good thing that you're here, because I was going to try Spinners End." Harry shouted slightly, eyes wandering around the room.

"Don't be absurd, I haven't been there for years. I have stayed here, within Hogwarts, for my own reasons," Harry jumped, and Severus looked smug as he made the boy jump. He picked up his mug, drinking the last of what looked and smelt like coffee. "And besides, apparently my only friend is Professor Dumbledore, that's one of my reasons." He said in a dull tone, smirking inwardly though. He wore the usual clothes, but sported a dark blue colour with his black robes.

"So you ready?" Harry asked.

"Well, yes. I cannot decline your offer and let down Thaddeus Reikhman." Severus nodded, going over to his fire place, Harry following. Severus picked up his box of floo powder offering it to Harry, who took a handful.

"Call out Reikhman Manor Entrance Hall, Norway."

"I want to know how you got my floo connected with Reikhman manor's." Severus said with a tap of his foot. Harry gave the man an innocent look.

"Go on, you first Severus." Harry said, gesturing towards the fireplace.

"I trust you to not do anything to my quarters, seeing as I am leaving first." Severus said as he took a handful of his floo powder, putting the box away. He muttered something about cunning brats and shouted out his destination. Harry watched as green flames took the man away. He went into the fireplace, doing the same as green flames swallowed him, a tight feeling coming into his stomach for the second time that morning.

* * *

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace, this time not falling on his face; he brushed his robes and looked up to see the Potions Master smirking. He rolled his eyes at the man. "You better get your luggage out. Onyx!" Harry shouted when he came out of Reikhman Manor's entrance fire place. A pop sound came suddenly. He watched Severus huff and the man went into his robe pocket to get his things; he unshrunk his luggage and put it on the marble floor.

"Master Harry! How may I assist you?" A small clothed house elf said from behind them. Harry looked at Severus with a smile and then to the house elf.

"Would you take our guests luggage to one of the guest rooms in my west wing please."

"Yes! Onyx will do that!" The house elf squeaked and snapped herself and Severus's luggage away. Harry turned around and smiled brightly at Severus.

"Welcome to Reikhman Manor Professor Snape." Harry said warmly as he took him into the living room to where his parents, sister and brother waited. "Mother and Father, I think you both know who this is."

"Ahh It's been a long time since our last proper meeting Severus." Thaddeus smiled, really glad to see the genius of many potions in his home for Christmas.

"Indeed, Thaddeus. Thank you for the invitation." Harry rolled his eyes at the man's dull tone, his eyes meeting his mothers.

"I believe you have to thank Harry for that one." Pandora muttered under her breath, only her husband hearing what was muttered. Pandora smiled, tilting her head. "It's nice to finally meet you in the flesh, Mr. Snape. I hope you enjoy your stay. Other Potions masters and Healers are joining us tonight for the Christmas feast and some are staying and already here." This caused Harry to smirk at Severus, who returned a raised eyebrow.

"Please Mrs. Reikhman, call me Severus."

"Well Severus, call me Pandora," She said with a chuckle. Harry could see that Severus was slightly uncomfortable.

"Right, I will go show you to your room, Professor." Harry interrupted the short silence, nodding to his parents. He left the room quickly, hearing Severus bid his thanks again. Severus caught up with Harry quickly up the grand hall staircase. They went down a couple of hallways and onto another staircase. Harry noticed that Severus kept looking around, dark eyes taking everything in. Harry had forgotten that Severus has never been here before, even though his father has in the past held potions conferences here.

Harry's west wing Hallway was dimly lit and well decorated with lush carpet covering the floor. At the end of the hallway was an open lounge with a high fire place and an updated painted picture of Harry. No doubt Severus would comment on that later.

Harry coughed and went to the third door, across from his own room. He opened it and summoned Severus in. "I hope this is to your standard." Harry said, gesturing a hand into the room. In the centre was a large ornate four-poster bed with silk blue covers which looked comfortable, his things were by the side of his bed. The rest of the room was very much in the same style, ornate blood oak furniture. A door by the wardrobe led to a simple bathroom, which has a large, roll-top bathtub in the middle of the ocean styled room.

"Yes, it seems habitable." to be truthful, Severus loved the room, but he wouldn't admit that, ever. Harry smirked and watched the man walk around the room, going to the bay window that looked onto the grounds. He walked to stop besides Severus, looking out on the snowy grounds.

"Last night...," Severus paused, his hair covering his face. He sighed, clasping his hands behind his back. "I have to take it into consideration that I cannot let that happen again. You're my student for the rest of the year and I'm your Professor. I should have not let that happen at all." Severus turned around to face Harry, his eyes locking with the eyes that had taunted him since forever, but these were Harry's.

"I understand." Harry sighed, letting his head hang slightly. An elegant finger went under his chin, lifting his head up again to meet the eyes of the man who was a puzzle. What Harry didn't know was that his eyes were swallowing the man in front of him.

"I am a complicated man, Harry. I know you're aware that certain things are happening around Britain with the Dark Lords servants ... My mark ... and Igor's have been burning to a slight degree of pain. If the time comes ... I will have to return to the Dark Lord ... also return to my duties for Dumbledore. I don't want you to be in between that." His silky voice trailed off into the air around them. Harry searched Severus's face, a haunted look covering his midnight eyes.

"There are rules in place for student and teacher relationships. A student has to be of age, in order to have a relationship with a Professor. You cannot be taught by the Professor and the Headmaster has to agree along with the Heads of Houses, you're from a different school but the rules still apply." Severus's tone was bitter, Harry knowing he was right. The man had and has a lot to do. He has two masters for the sins he has committed, but Harry already forgave him.

"You never know what the future might bring Severus. I'm no fool, I know something is coming up with him, but we will have to face whatever comes. We will live through this. I can ..." Harry trailed off, his hand going above the man's heart, a fast rhythm thumping between skin and clothes.

"Yes?"

"I can wait." Harry vowed, a deep magic from within his soul awakening. His hand suddenly grew warmer, a ribbon of light wrapping itself slowly around his fingers, then his palm. Severus gasped, his eyes wide at what the boy in front of him is doing. Something inside him clicked. Harry was nothing like his father. He was truly his own person.

"Harry, there is no need." Severus rasped out, taking hold of the hand.

"I'm not doing anything!" Harry gasped. The ribbon turned purple, a vein of green running through the center. He could feel the magic pulling from deep within, a sensation that he hadn't felt before.

"17, you say?" Harry asked, his slightly confused eyes trying to understand what was happening.

"I can't let you ... there will be," Harry cut him off, his eyes glowing like the ribbon.

"Complications, I know and we will get through them." Harry let the oath ribbon around his hand continue, now burning brighter. Severus felt the pull of the hand that lay above his heart. Severus brought Harry's hand to his thin lips, letting them linger over Harry's soft skin. He watched, too stunned to say anything as the ribbon sunk into Harry's hand. This was not meant to turn out like that.

"That wasn't a vow, was it?" Harry's eyes turned to normal, gasping for air.

"You vowed ... I don't expect you to understand, no one does about ancient soul magic. I just felt, we both did, the delicate power of your soul, combined with mine." Severus muttered, not believing that this has just happened to him, of all people to find someone who matched him in power and mind.

"You're saying that Soulbonds are real."

"Yes, ask your parents. Most wizards and Witches find that they have someone that matches them ... equally. Some choose to give in to it, some ignore the pull. There are always options when you have a connection with someone; either become close friends or ... partners." Severus said in a quiet voice. Of all people to have a soulbond with. He knew he carried baggage that needs to be cleared, and he knew that click inside him had just cleared the baggage of a long term hate. Severus knew that he would have to move forward to eliminate that cause for a soulbond to truly exist.

"This shows that ... I will ... wait." Severus promised, words couldn't say what he was truly feeling at this moment in time so he brought the young man into his arms, his arms snaking around Harry's waist. His head resting on Harrys shoulder.

Harry was shocked, not just at the man's sudden comfort, but at what the man just explained. He knew Severus needed someone in his life to rely on again, and that was going to be him and this soulbond just proved it. His feelings were growing for the man every day and will even more. There are going to be tasks ahead, but he will make sure that the both of them will make it.

"Severus, I have to ask a question." Harry muttered, closing his eyes.

"Go on."

"You have found it hard to breathe for a while, haven't you? It's like your mostly sleepwalking, trapped in a life that smothers you because you picked the wrong path ways?" Harry asked sadly. Severus sighed deeply, lifting his head to look into those precious eyes. His eyes showed his answer.

"Life isn't fair..."

"But it can be and sometimes you have to let go." Harry finished the mans sentance. He would be here for Severus untill the end. He brought his lips to the mans cheek, kissing the pale skin lightly.

"Merry Christmas Severus."

"Merry Christmas indeed, Harry." Severus nodded, his eyes glowing with emotions that had been locked up for a very long time.

Harry Potter had finally brought him more peace than he himself would ever even admit. He now had hope to make it through the upcoming war. Severus would wait until the day that Harry would turn seventeen.

...

* * *

So what do you all think? Did you like the chapter? Was it what you expected as a reader?

Next Chapter coming soon

Please review! It makes my day with all the wonderfull reviews, even the ones with things that I can improve on!

Thank you again for all the favs and alarts.

From Puzzle Me This


	12. Chapter Eleven: Flamel and Ridgeway

Hello Everyone! I'm sorry about the delay, it took a while to write and Beta, seeing as I am in exam mode with college. It was my 18th two days ago and I got hammered ;) So many clubs I danced in. I hope you like this chapter, which starts of a bit different than normal. The Egg from the first task will be mentioned in the next chapter and also it's a different changed clue. Sirius and Remus, also the Weasley's will be in the next chapter.

Thanks you for my Beta for doing a lovely job as always.

******DISCLAIMER: As you all know, don't own Harry Potter and all related registered trademarks are property of the illustrious of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. Other characters that have been made are of my imagination but made within the magical world like **Elliot and Graham.

**xoxo xoxo xoxo **

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Flamel and Ridgeway**

There were Laws Vampires had to abide by in the Magical World, and Elliot kept to them. He could not feed on an unwilling wizard or witch, but if it was a criminal, he could gladly take said criminal and to his luck, there was one nearby.

He was really hungry, and he needed to feed before going to Reikhman Manor to see Harry again.

Alecto Carrow is a hawk like woman, with some beauty, but since the recent break out at Azkaban, she had a haggard look that didn't help her beauty, it made her madder though he, of all men knew she was attractive in some ways. After all he did date her at Hogwarts, but Amycus, her twin brother was a bastard and got her to take the mark of Voldemort and become a devoted follower. Amycus loathed Elliot, why? Because of his blood, after all he was a muggleborn who Alecto had fallen in love with.

Her forbidden love.

Elliot watched; his black eyes on her as she ran bare foot on the snowy ground towards the enchanted lake in Nottingham forest. He watched her run in between the tree's tripping over a branch, cutting her leg in the process as she fell to the ground.

"Shit," She groaned, eyes wide and terrified. Her hands went to the cut, using the rags that she wore to wipe the wound clean. Elliot's eyes watched as more blood trickled down her long leg, onto her dark mark in the process. His senses went into vampire over drive. Not good.

He licked his lips and stepped forward from behind one of the many trees.

There was no hesitation on Elliot's part as he ran behind her, bringing her up from the ground and into a death hold. She started to scream and struggle out of his hold.

"Now, now Alecto, we don't want to ruin that pretty voice of yours. Your brother would be so devastated."

"Well, well, well. I didn't expect you, of all people to be the one to find me first, Lex," She let out a high pitched laugh, a laugh that Elliot hadn't heard her do before. The Alecto he knew was long gone. His hold tightened, the smell of blood clearly hitting his nose. Alecto sensed the man stiffen behind her. "Ahh, yes! How unfortunate you didn't die in that raid in North Yorkshire. I personally led that one with my brother you know; we thought you would have liked to have some house quests that night. We watched from behind the scenes of course. Very amusing." She laughed again, this time Elliot grabbed hold of her long dark hair, tugging it down sharply so she could look into his hungry eyes.

"Look what you have become Alecto. You have killed innocent people woman! That night my parents and brother could have been killed! This is not you, but it's too late." Elliot hissed into her ear, his lips close to her pulsing neck.

"Aww what a Gryffindor you were that night. Wonder why you were ever put in Ravenclaw, Gryffindor is the most common for mudbloods to go into." She paused, her gaze locking with his. "This is me Lex. My brother showed me who I was meant to really be! I lived up to the expectations of the Dark Lord and my family, and I will again! He showed me the truth!" She shouted out, trying to struggle out of Elliot's hold again.

"How did he show you the truth?"

"You really want to know? Might as well tell you why I left you. The night I was meant to meet you in Hogsmeade, my brother caught you kissing Jasper Sicarious! Showed me too, that was the night when my brother took me to the Dark Lord. He taught me a lesson. Never mingle with a mudblood. You lot carry diseases, and seeing as I found out your liking for both men and woman, that just added anger to the rising fire." She hissed, spitting into his face. Elliot showed his fangs, his eyes looking confused. He had never kissed Jasper Sicarious, a fellow Ravenclaw who was quite attractive...

"And besides, I didn't want to be disowned and loose everything."

"Would you mind not spitting in my face again because I will just snap your skinny neck as I am not in the mood for your games," He snarled, very unlike him to do so, but he was very hungry. "I will tell you this before I end you suffering. I didn't kiss that fellow Ravenclaw, I was faithful to you! Your brother just got the better of you, with you always believing everything that rolled off his sharp tongue. You were different from most Purebloods back then, you wanted change! I did tell you that I went both ways at the beginning of our relationship, but that fact obviously didn't enter your brain Alecto." Elliot let his voice go to a whisper, not believing that this was happening.

He sighed, looking straight ahead, his inner evil coming out. "I will end your suffering. You cannot escape me, with no wand and your rubbish inbred talent to cast wandless magic, its game over for you my dear." He licked his lips again, not bothered that the woman he knew was the one he was going to drain.

"Go on, do it. Be the man I always wanted you to be!" She screamed again and Elliot went into crazy drive. He sank his teeth into her neck, her tainted blood filling his mouth. He moaned as he listened to the beating of her heart in her veins, pumping the blood to his mouth very quickly, it was invigorating. Soon he knew he was coming down to her last drop of blood, her body sagging into his body. He let go of her neck, his hand coming to gently hold her neck, tilting her head so he could see into those gray eyes which were obviously dying.

"I promised myself that if it ever came to this, I would not regret it. May your soul, Alecto Clementine Carrow go to a better place. I hope you are accepted for the sins you have committed in this life." He said with pity, watching her gasp for air. He sank his teeth back into her neck, taking the last of her blood. He dropped her now dead body to the floor, his now ruby red eyes looking up at the sky.

The wind picked up, snow coming down lightly. What a fitting scene; Elliot thought as sorrow went through him at what he had just done to the woman he had dated in his school days, but he had gotten another death eater out of the upcoming war ahead of them, he was no fool after all. One more not to go after Harry. One more not to serve He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

He looked at the body, his hand wandlessly summoning a dead leaf, transfiguring it into a lily. Elliot let it float down wards as it made its way onto her chest. He slowly turned away, knowing that the ministry would come soon, the lily activating to signal a criminal dead.

Elliot sighed, apparating away without looking back.

* * *

Time went quickly with Harry being busy getting everything ready, along with his parents for the party. Reikhman manor was now thriving and the Christmas Party was on its way. Over forty top Healers and Potion Masters were dining there tonight and Severus was surprised at who he was seeing again. Harry mingled with every person within the grand living room, talking about his education, potions that he was working on with his father and how his life at Hogwarts was, until it was time to dine.

He was placed next to Severus, watching Elliot, who had arrived a bit late, to stare at his nearly rare piece of meat from the other side of the long table. The man drank from his glass, warmish ruby red liquid going into his mouth, staining his lips. Harry picked up the man's gaze and smiled, Elliot giving a small tiny smile in return.

Harry's attention went to Severus who was already relaxed in his seat which surprised him, glad that Severus was becoming more relaxed with everyone, but still on his guard. Thaddeus started to talk to him, the topic obviously being very potions related. Harry rolled his eyes, his father was very glad that Severus was here. He turned his head away and picked at his chicken as his father was telling a story that involved a potions mistake that turned him blue for a couple of weeks. He mentioned that Harry should have turned into a smurf, a muggle thing that was popular in both worlds at the moment.

Harry looked around again, eyes looking from face to face, suddenly catching Elliot's eyes glaring at Snape. Green eyes suddenly locked with ruby red, telling him to stop like he did with Severus earlier. Elliot looked away furious as he now noticed Severus and Harry's closeness. The vampire knew something was going on, and he didn't like it at all.

"So Harry," Graham Ridgeway said from the other side of the table. "I am sure you would like to follow in your father's footsteps in becoming a top ranking potions master, after all with your rare rising talent, I do hope you're considering being an apprentice, there are a lot of people in this room, including me that would be very happy to take you on." He said with a devilish smile, all conversations dropping to listen in. Harry knew that Graham knew of this morning's letter to him from Nicholas Flamel.

Sneaky, cunning man.

Harry nodded, gulping his food down. "Yes, I have been considering that option with many others. I actually have some news that I was going to save for the New Year, which I only found out this morning," Harry paused, looking from Elliot to Severus then his parents. "Nicolas Flamel has personally asked me to be his apprentice after I finish my 6th year." The whole room gasped, many jaws dropping including his parents.

"Flamel hasn't had an apprentice for over one hundred years and he declines every offer from students since his last one! How is this possible?" Libatius Borage said quickly, eyes narrowing at Harry.

"I hope you're not calling me a liar Mr. Borage," Harry glared slightly at the ignorant man, daring the man to continue. "Yes, it is true that he hasn't taken someone on for a while since his last apprentice died in a potions accident, but he wrote me a personal letter which arrived this morning requesting that he wanted me to be his apprentice. Apparently he has been keeping track of my academic progress since my OWL results and after the display I did in my first task for the Triwizard Tournament, he thinks it's time he asked me. Plus, Healer Ridgeway will be teaching me the Healing Arts if I choose that branch of Magic, obviously I will if I want to be a Grade 1 potions master." Harry smirked, eyes set on Graham.

"You would be a fool to turn him down Mr. Potter." Severus drawled, his voice silky, sending shivers down Harry's spine.

"I know, that's why I am officially sending a reply to him in the New Year. The shock hasn't sunk in yet, it won't for a while." Harry nodded.

"I hope you choose to learn the art of healing with me then, Harry." Graham winked, hoping he could have a shared apprentice, his first official one.

"My son is going to be an apprentice to the Lord Nicholas Flamel. You're growing up so much!" Pandora stifled a cry, dabbing at her watery eyes in happiness. Harry beamed a smile, until he looked at his father who was currently sporting a very brave face, but with a small smile. Harry knew that his father wanted him to be his apprentice, but he hoped he hadn't hurt the man who had taken him into his home when he was a baby, becoming his dad that he loves with all his heart. He watched as his mother took the hand of his fathers on the table, giving it a gentle squeeze.

He would have to have a talk with his father very soon.

Harry now became the topic of conversation with everyone at the table. He sighed deeply, gritting his teeth as he wished for once he wasn't talked about like this while he was present in the room. Contrary to popular belief, Harry didn't like to be talked about much, he blamed his past.

* * *

After the huge feast, which everyone complimented, Pandora led everyone back to the lounge. Harry needed to get away and snuck his way out. He found himself wandering from the party in the lounge to the halls of his west wing, Severus had gone to bed, excusing himself from the party, saying he needed to do some last minute marking. Harry's spirits lifted at the sound of the grand piano being played from the music room. He made his way to the slightly open door, peaking between the crack to see Severus playing Moonlight Sonata off by heart.

He went in the room, leaning against the wall and watching with delight. Harry didn't know that Severus could play the piano, shows how much he truly knew about the man. This was is sisters Piano, but Severus looked beautifully haunting plating it, his long fingers going over the keys. He closed his eyes, letting the music sweep him away, his anxieties receding. Severus Snape was a man to truly admire and not fear.

Severus finished the song, his head hanging as his fingers dusted over the keys. Harry started to clap, a smile crossing his lips. "You play magnificently Severus," Harry said, walking over to the piano. "You didn't say you played."

"The conversation of musical instruments has never been mentioned." Severus said bluntly, his dark eyes smoldering.

"Who taught you?" Harry asked.

"I taught myself just after I joined the Dark Lords ranks. It has long been my solace," Harry understood what the man meant. Music was his escape as well. It relaxed him. "This helped me in my Occlumency training with Albus; it closes the subconscious, closes secrets." Their eyes locked as Harry came closer, the look on Severus's was tender.

"You're a very talented man Severus." Harry said as he sat next to the man on the long piano bench. His leg brushed Severus's as his fingers started to play some arpeggios.

"I assume you can play?"

"You assume wrong. This is Zienna's piano. I can play about 2 songs from being taught by her. I think I will stick to my violin and guitar," He smiled, pointing to the cabinet on the other side of the room, by the window seat. Harry now had the opportunity to get a small box out of his robe, putting it on the keys of the piano near Severus.

"What is this?" Severus said a bit stiffly, knowing what it was. A Christmas gift.

"It's for you. Open it Severus." Harry smiled, pushing the rectangle box even closer to the Potions Master.

"I haven't gotten anything for you in return."

"No need, your presence in my home is my gift." Severus stared at the box for a while, before taking it in his hand and opening it. His breath hitched as he looked at the object resting on the dark purple silk. His finger traced the sliver chained necklace, going over the sword that hung from the chain.

"It's like your tattoo..." Severus trailed off, his throat becoming thick. Severus could feel the magic within it, Harry's magic. It was expensive, no doubt about it. Magical Artifacts often were, depending on the maker. It was exactly like Harry's tattoo, Severus remembered from the Hospital wing after the first task was over. The sword is wrapped with a red and green rose vine, silver thorns sticking out; the blood red rose resting on the left handle with a green emerald center. The handle is made with emerald, leading to, what surprised Severus both Potter and Prince crests. On the silver shimmering blade is the same saying Harry's tattoo has;

Untouchable Love.

"I can't accept this..." Severus gulped, finally looking up to see Harry's green eyes sparkling.

"Of course you can. There are certain protection spells on the necklace for you, and when you need something to defend yourself, if for example your wand is not with you for some reason, the sword will become a real one. Just hold the necklace." Harry beamed a smile, loving that he had made the man go into a bit of shock. Severus picked up the necklace, placing it around his neck, the 15 centimeter sword hanging near half way down his clothed chest. Severus felt the necklaces charms shimmer over him, eyes slightly wide.

"Thank you, Harry... I have never received a gift so... precious." Severus said, his hand tightening around the sword.

"You're welcome." Harry nodded, liking how he could take Severus' guard down. Severus leaned towards Harry, the man's thin lips gently brushing Harry's forehead. His eye's widened and Harry could feel a blush appearing, which was not good, thank Merlin the room was slightly dark.

"Merry Christmas, Harry." Severus said in a silky tone, eyes lingering downwards towards his necklace. He got up, nodding to Harry and leaving the room in a quick couple of steps. He told himself he could wait, but with the boy's love, it was hard.

He had to wait, even though it will be the hardest seven months of his life.

* * *

What you all think? Please review, I like them very much and makes me keep writing!

From

Puzzle Me This

xoxo


End file.
